


Une vie humaine

by Akirafye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Sort Of, Unplanned Pregnancy, he's in Jimmy at the end
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirafye/pseuds/Akirafye
Summary: Les anges ont pour rôle de protéger le libre arbitre des hommes, mais les hommes changent et évoluent. Des milliers d'anges sont envoyés sur terre grâce celée dans une enveloppe charnelle pour comprendre le libre arbitre. Castiel fait parti de ses anges, il y rencontre Sam et Dean et apprend à vivre une vie humaine.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Les anges n’ont pas de sexes mais notre belle langue française ne m’a pas permis d’écrire un texte non gendrer pour le point de vue de Castiel.   
> Ainsi, j’ai pris par défaut : les séraphin, les cupidons, les archanges : les frères (masculin), les faucheuses, les destinées : les sœurs (féminin)

Castiel observait les milliers d’anges à ses côtés. Tous étaient de factions différentes, il pouvait apercevoir des représentants de chaque garnison, des cupidons, des faucheuses, des protecteurs des jardins. Mickael se tenait devant eux, blasé, Raphael, à ses côtés, agacé. L’ange observait le regroupement silencieux, personne ne disait mot. Il n’avait jamais parlé à aucun de ses frères présents ici. Il avait aperçu certain des autres garnisons mais n’avait jamais travaillé avec. L’ordre du rassemblement avait listé tous les anges un à un. Castiel avait été appelé vers le milieu et avait patienté 1536 noms avant que Mickael ne finisse en appelant Raphael.

« L’homme a changé. » annonça Mickael. « Notre rôle pour le protéger, protéger son libre arbitre à changer aussi. Nous ne pouvons plus agir de la même manière. Il nous faut maintenant nous adapter à leur société. Les comprendre pour pouvoir les défendre, pour pouvoir les orienter dans la bonne direction sans aller contre leur libre arbitre. » commença-t-il.

Castiel plissa les yeux, il était l’un des moins sachant de la culture humaine, intérieurement il s’inquiéta de se faire réprimander.

« Notre père vous a confié une mission. » déclara l’archange avec aplomb, sa voix résonnant dans le silence et son écho touchant chaque ange présent. « Vos noms m’ont été directement donné par notre père. Vous avez chacun été choisi par lui. » continua Mickael alors qu’il observait les anges d’un œil dure.

L’ange savait qu’un ordre direct était rare. Castiel ne put s’empêcher de s’en sentir fier, tout comme les autres anges l’entourant, il se redressa, ses ailes s’ébouriffant.

« Vous allez tous devoir sceller votre grâce par la création d’une enveloppe humaine. » ordonna alors l’archange et les ailes de tous les anges présents s’affaissèrent.

Castiel aperçut celles de Raphael se secouer de colère.

« Une fois dans cette enveloppe, vous serez presque humain. Vous allez vivre comme des humains, sur terre. » continua-t-il, pesant ses mots.

L’ange du Jeudi n’avait jamais vu son frère choisir ces mots avec temps de soin. Il déglutit, attendant la suite des instructions, mais comme ses frères et sœur, Castiel sentit la peur l’envahir.

« Votre but est d’expérimenter la vie humaine. Vous devrez apprendre à comprendre leurs rôles, leur but, leurs sentiments. » expliqua l’archange avec douceur. « Ce ne sera pas facile. Nous sommes des anges et non des hommes. Le but ultime serait que vous puissiez expérimenter et comprendre le libre arbitre, afin que nous puissions analyser ce qui l’enfreint ou le préserve. Vous n’êtes pas autorisés à vous révéler aux hommes. »

Mickael observa chaque ange droit dans les yeux avant de rependre.

« La vie humaine est fragile et complexe. Certains d’entre vous échouerons. Cela n’est pas grave, tout expérience que vous aurez acquise sera succès. Votre vie est plus importante que cette mission, celer notre grâce ne la cache pas et des démons pourront vous attaquer, des humains pourraient vous tuer. Votre vie primera et vous descellerez votre grâce pour vous sauver. La mission doit continuer autant de temps que vous le pourrez sans avoir à libérer vos essences. » expliqua-t-il « Nous vous fournirons dans un premier temps de quoi vivre mais vous devrez vous débrouiller seul par la suite. La mission pourra s’achever par un rappel de tous. »

Il déclencha alors une sirène et tous s’imprégnèrent des sonorités.

« Vous pourrez nous entendre, mais aucune communication ne vous sera permise avec le Paradis, si le Paradis ne vous contacte par avant. Vous serez réparti de par la terre et si vous vous croisez, vous devrez vous séparer afin d’expérimenter le plus possible. » finit-il avant de se tourner vers Raphael.

L’archange bouillonnait sur place, ses ailes s’ébouriffaient de rage et sa grâce était vibrante et mouvante, agitée comme de la lave en fusion. Il observa alors Mickael longtemps avant de finalement contraindre sa grâce, de plus en plus, et finalement, il rétrécit. Castiel put apercevoir une forme humaine commencer à se distinguer, deux bras, deux jambes, une tête. L’archange avait perdu sa lumière et devant eux se tenait un homme, petit, trapu. Castiel avait observé le processus, curieux et voir son frère si majestueux, ainsi lui sera le cœur. Les autres anges commencèrent à l’imiter. Tous prenaient l’apparence d’hommes qu’il avait vu, aperçu au Paradis. Mickael en réprima certain. Le corps n’était pas parfait, l’apparence prise était un échec.

Castiel, lui, repensa à son Véhicule lors de sa dernière mission sur terre. Il se souvenait des longs cheveux de jais, du nez fin, des lèvres fines, des yeux bleus, des petit seins rebondis, des hanches fines, des jambes longues, du gros cœur, du petit estomac, des papilles de la langue, du long intestin, des muscles, des veines, des tendons, des nerfs.

Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, tous étaient trop claires. Des odeurs de paix, de fleurs lui envahirent les narines. Il entendit des cris, de ses frères et sœurs dont les nouvelles sensations étaient trop différentes. Il entendit la voix grave de Mickael lui percer les tympans, la douleur l’envahir. Soudain, un silence assourdissant se fit.

La moitié des anges avaient disparu, renvoyé car incapable de continuer la mission. Mickael était le seul ange dans sa véritable forme présent. Il jaugea un à un ces frères et sœurs, les vêtus et les envoya sur terre. Lorsqu’il arriva à Castiel, Mickael le dressa d’un costume noir comme les autres et d’un manteau long beige. Castiel sentit un poids sur le côté gauche de son épaule et il disparut.

Volé, guidé par un autre ange, était une sensation étrange, comme lorsqu’il avait été banni et renvoyé sur terre. Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, Castiel était debout entouré d’arbre. Les essences lui donnèrent sa localisation, Amérique de nord, l’appelait les hommes. Il fouilla dans ses poches et sortit de son manteau ce qui lui pesait à l’épaule. Il s’agissait d’une petite poche en cuir dans laquelle il trouva une carte avec une représentation de son apparence humaine et son nom Castiel Thursday. Un âge était noté, totalement improbable : 22 ans. Une date d’anniversaire 5 juin. Castiel dévisagea la petite carte un moment avant de sortir les autres papiers présents dans le sac, de l’argent.

Castiel savait ce qu’il devait faire. Commencer à marcher, trouver une ville, trouver de quoi se sustenter, trouver où dormir. Comprendre comment dormir, comprendre comment manger, comprendre comment évacuer ses déchets. L’homme devait faire beaucoup de chose pour vivre. Il savait que l’argent servait à obtenir tout ce dont il avait besoin pour vivre, il devrait donc trouver de l’argent.

Castiel commença à marcher.


	2. CHAPITRE 1 : L’inconnue

Dean observait Sam manger sa salade. Il soupira alors qu’il lançait des couts d’œil vers la serveuse. Elle les observait assidument et Dean se sentit mal à l’aise. Il aurait dû changer d’auberge. Ils avaient mangé ici tous les jours de la semaine, sans leur père, depuis trois semaines. Dean savait qu’il ne fallait pas attirer l’attention sur eux, mais c’était l’auberge la plus proche du motel. La serveuse avait une cinquantaine d’année et son regard de pitié sur eux ne pouvait que renforcer l’impression qu’il avait.

Il observa son petit frère, haut de ses douze ans lui raconter sa journée d’école. Dean grinçait des dents intérieurement. La serveuse approchait lentement et Dean sentait venir les questions lorsqu’une jeune femme rentra dans le restaurant. En soi, cela n’aurait pas été extraordinaire, si elle n’avait pas les chaussures et le bas du pantalon couvert de boue et les cheveux et le trench Coat totalement trempés. Dean observa la femme avec surprise alors que la serveuse se précipitait pour lui offrir une serviette et que l’inconnue créait une mare d’eau à ses pieds.

Il pleuvait depuis quelques heures à torrent. L’humidité dans l’auberge était oppressante, les odeurs n’aidaient pas. Dean se demanda comment quelqu’un pouvait s’être laissé prendre par la pluie et être resté sous cette dernière jusqu’à maintenant. Sam semblait se poser la même question car il dévisageait sans gêne l’inconnue.

Cette dernière était assaillie par la serveuse qui lui posait des milliers de question n’attendant aucune réponse et qui la tirait afin de la conduire vers une des tables disponibles, située non loin de celles des Winchester. L’inconnue observait, en plissant les yeux et en fronçant les sourcils, la serveuse alors qui la malmenait. Alors qu’elle l’incitait à s’assoir, l’inconnue resta figée debout.

« Et bien ! Assieds-toi ! Je vais t’apporter d’autre serviette, mon chou ! »

N’attendant pas que l’inconnue s’exécute, elle fit demi-tour. La jeune femme brune trempée, observa la chaise, puis se tourna et détailla longuement l’établissement. Elle dévisagea un à un les clients, qui détournaient le regard lorsqu’elle posait le sien sur eux avant de la fixer de nouveau alors qu’elle regardait ailleurs. Lorsque son regard tomba sur lui, Dean lui fit un léger sourire avant d’hocher de la tête et de lui faire un mouvement de la main comme un salut, Sam en fit de même. L’inconnue pencha alors la tête sur le côté, sembla réfléchir un instant avant de lever sa propre main et de la secouer dans leur direction. Dean ne put s’empêcher de pouffer face à ce manque de pratique sociale alors que Sam lui donnait un coup de pied. Il grimaça alors et s’excusa d’un sourire contrit en direction de l’inconnue qui les observait fixement. En réaction de son sourire, la femme inclina la tête et fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

« Assieds-toi ma belle ! » s’invectiva la serveuse en direction de l’inconnue.

Cette dernière les regardait toujours fixement et la serveuse l’appela plusieurs fois avant de s’arrêter, de les dévisager et de dévoiler un grand sourire.

« Oh ! Vous êtes avec eux ! » en déduisit la serveuse.

Dean écarquilla les yeux de stupeur alors que la serveuse poussait l’inconnue dans leur direction. Sam secouait la tête près à nier. L’inconnue pencha de nouveau la tête sur le côté et se laissa faire. Voyant une opportunité de finir le repas tranquillement, Dean dévoila un large sourire avant de se décaler pour laisser de la place à l’inconnue. La jeune femme plissa des yeux, sembla analyser la situation avant d’acquiescer lentement face à la situation, comme si elle comprenait quelque chose. Elle se pencha alors et s’assit lentement. Dean l’observa faire, il n’avait jamais vu quelqu’un être aussi lent pour s’assoir. Après s’être installée, elle sourit légèrement, le regard droit et fier. Comme s’il s’agissait d’un exploit, qu’elle ne s’était jamais assise avant. Sam ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsque Dean lui frappa la jambe, il se tut et le dévisagea.

La serveuse demanda alors à l’inconnue ce qu’elle souhaitait manger. Cette dernière la dévisagea longtemps sans cligner des yeux. Dean observa le sourire de la serveuse flétrir alors qu’il se retenait lui-même de rire face à la situation. Finalement, sans réponse la serveuse jeta un regard plaintif en direction de Dean qui perdit son sourire, dévisagea l’inconnue qui fixait toujours la serveuse.

« Elle prendra un hamburger et un chocolat chaud. » choisit-il de dire.

La tension dans l’air s’évanouit alors que la serveuse se tournait vers l’inconnue avec un sourire et que cette dernière, qui dévisageait maintenant Dean, se tournait vers elle et acquiesçait. La serveuse repartit, Dean pouvait sentir le regard des autres clients sur eux disparaitre petit à petit, leur curiosité s’évanouissant.

« Bonjour » débuta Sam alors que le silence régnait depuis quelques secondes.

L’inconnue le fixa un instant, sans dire quoi que ce soit.

« Je m’appelle Sam et c’est mon frère Dean. » continua-t-il ne se décourageant pas.

L’inconnue le fixa un moment et lorsque Sam le pointa, Dean pu sentir sur lui le regard fixe de l’inconnue.

« Si vous êtes muettes… » continua son petit frère, certainement près à tenter de communiquer comme il le pouvait.

« Je me nomme Castiel. » le coupa la jeune femme d’un ton fort.

Elle plissa des yeux et sembla surprise, elle porta alors la main à sa gorge, comme si parler lui était inconnue. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les fixer sur son manteau et ses cheveux qui lui collait à la peau.

« Vous devriez l’enlever. » lui conseilla-t-il tout en pointant le manteau trempé.

Elle sembla peser ses propos quelque seconde avant d’acquiescer lentement. Elle commença alors à tirer sur sa manche sans résultat. Dean lança un coup d’œil incrédule à la femme qui ne semblait pas capable de se dévêtir toute seule. Sam lui renvoya un regard dur, qu’il interpréta facilement : _Aide là crétin, le manteau et trempée !_ Il s’activa donc et, avec un sourire charmeur, posa ses mains sur celle de l’inconnue et tira avec expertise sur la première manche, puis orienta le second bras avant d’extirper la brune de son manteau. Il le prit et l’adossa au dossier de l’inconnue, le tissu s’égouttant à leur pied. Elle le dévisagea un long moment, la tête penchée sur le côté.

« Mer…ci. » finit-elle par dire.

Dean lui sourit, incertain, lança un regard à Sam et répondit :

« De rien. Vous devriez enlever la veste de votre costume et peut-être vous attacher les cheveux. » enchaîna-t-il, cela lui semblait si désagréable d’avoir les cheveux colées aux joues, au cou.

Elle acquiesça et entreprit de retirer sa veste noire. Dean l’aida une fois de plus sous le regard fier de son petit frère. Il déposa la veste trempée sur le manteau et vit les joues rougis de Sam qui détournait le regard. Il houssa un sourcil surpris avant de se tourner vers l’inconnue dont le chemisier blanc était tout aussi trempée et laissait voir par transparence sa poitrine nue. Dean sentit ses joues rougir avant de retirer sa propre veste et de la tendre à l’inconnue. Cette dernière tremblait, sans s’en rendre compte. Elle le regarda longuement.

« Pour vous couvrir. » lui dit-il tout en désignant la zone très visible de la jeune femme.

Elle plissa les yeux, tourna lentement le regard vers sa poitrine, plissa de nouveau les yeux avant de sembler comprendre et de prendre la veste offerte. Elle réussit à la mettre seule après divers essais. Dean l’observa faire circonspect et une certaine méfiance commença à se former dans son esprit. La jeune femme se tourna alors de nouveau vers lui, avant de dévoiler un sourire incertain.

« Merci. » dit-elle avec plus de conviction que la première fois, ces yeux bleus fixant les siens avec tendresse.

Dean se sentit déglutir et le rouge lui monta aux joues de nouveau. La serveuse arrive alors, une autre serviette en main et posa son plat sur la table. Elle lui mit la serviette sur la tête et tenta de la sécher. L’inconnue ne réagit pas, la serveuse repartit. La femme mit une bonne minute avant de retirer les serviettes de ses yeux et de finalement décider d’enturbanner, avec difficulté, ses cheveux dedans, libérant ainsi son visage. Un fin sourire lui prit et son corps entier se détendit, elle commençait à se réchauffer. Dean prit son propre hamburger et croqua dedans tout en lançant un regard à Sam pour qu’il continue de manger. La jeune femme les observa faire avant de finalement saisir son propre hamburger, d’ouvrir la bouche et de croquer, la moitié du contenue s’échappant par l’autre côté et tombant dans son assiette. Elle macha lentement et déglutit étrangement.

Dean leva un sourcil alors qu’il observait la jeune femme fermée les yeux et les rouvrit de surprise, observer le hamburger avant d’acquiescer légèrement. Elle commença alors à dévorer le reste et le finit avant lui. Sam avait arrêté de manger pour l’observer, les narines dilatées. Le spectacle de côté était marrant voir légèrement répugnant, Dean n’imaginait pas ce que cela pouvait être de face. Elle commença alors à récupérer les morceaux tomber dans son assiette à la main et finit rapidement.

Elle se tourna alors vers Dean un grand sourire aux lèvres, de la sauce plein la bouche et dégoulinant sur son menton et ses doigts. Dean ne put retenir sa réaction de dégout. Elle pencha alors la tête sur le côté.

« Eh bas, il a l’air de vous avoir plu. » dit-il tout en lui tendant une serviette en papier.

« Cela m’a rendue très heureuse. Ma douleur à l’estomac à diminuer. » affirma la jeune femme alors qu’elle prenait la serviette et l’étudiait.

Dean, voyant qu’elle ne faisait rien, lui reprit la serviette et commença à l’essuyer lui-même. Il lui saisit délicatement le menton puis les mains. Dans d’autre circonstance, il n’aurait pas malmené quelqu’un ainsi, mais la jeune femme ne dit rien, le laissa faire en observant, en apprenant. Dean reconnaitrait ce regard n’importe où, Sam l’avait trop souvent. Son frère lui montra son mécontentement face à son manque de politesse en lui frappant la jambe, mais Dean finit de nettoyer la jeune femme avant de prendre sa propre fourchette et son couteau pour récupérer les ingrédients qui étaient tombé de son propre sandwich. La jeune femme l’observa avec assiduité avant de tourner la tête et de regarder les autres clients puis de la baisser avec embarra certainement.

« Alors, c’est quoi ton histoire ? » s’enquit-il alors, parce que là, il y avait forcément quelque chose.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui rapidement, surprise avant de pencher la tête sur le côté.

« Dean ! » le réprimanda Sam.

« Tu n’es pas du coin. Clairement. » lui fit-il remarquer sans tenir compte de son petit frère.

« Non. » répondit-elle lentement.

« Nous non plus. » compléta Sam compatissant. « Nous n’avons pas de maison fixe, notre père travail partout et on vit sur la route. »

« Je n’ai jamais vu mon père. » répondit toujours lentement la jeune femme. « J’ai toujours vécu avec mes frères et sœurs. » compléta-t-elle.

« Tu habites dans la région du coup ? » s’enquit Sam, dont la curiosité insatiable surpassait sa politesse.

« Non, je viens de loin. D’un autre… » expliqua-t-elle lentement, incertaine de sa propre réponse. « Pays ? »

« Tu es une touriste ! » s’exclama son petit Fère. « Je n’aurais pas choisi cette région personnellement. New York, le Grand canyon, les grand Lacs, il y bien plus d’autre chose à voir ailleurs. »

« Je n’ai pas choisi de venir, c’était un ordre de mon père. » nia la jeune femme. « On m’a mis ces vêtements, donné un peu d’argent et envoyé ici. J’ai l’interdiction de rentrer en contact avec les membres de ma famille. » expliqua-t-elle lentement, pesant ces mots.

Les yeux de Sam se noircirent, de colère pour l’inconnue et Dean grinça des dents.

« Je m’excuse pour mon comportement… inapproprié. » dit-elle lentement tout en regardant Dean cherchant une approbation pour le mot employé. « Cependant, c’est la première fois que je rencontre des …personnes… qui n’appartiennent pas à ma famille. »

Dean écoutait la jeune femme s’exprimer lentement mais avec conviction. Sam aurait butté sur ces mots. Lui aurait fait des blagues salaces. Elle, elle ralentissait et cherchait les mots appropriés avant de les délivrer avec aplomb. Elle leur disait la vérité, mais il était clair qu’elle cherchait à cacher quelque chose.

« On dirait une secte. » fit remarquer Sam alors qu’il avalait sa dernière feuille de salade.

La jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté avant d’acquiescer lentement.

« C’est en effet le terme adéquat. »

Le silence se fit.

« Et ils t’ont jeté dehors ?! » s’exclama Dean incrédule.

La jeune femme l’observa longuement avant qu’une pointe de tristesse ne prenne place dans ses yeux. Elle se détourna alors et baissa la tête sur son assiette. Dean lança un coup d’œil à Sam et soupira. La serveuse revint alors, récupéra leur plat vide et déposa le chocolat chaud face à Castiel.

« Vous voulez autre chose ? »

« De la tarte. » répondit Dean. « Celle aux pommes. »

« Je l’aurais deviné mon chou. » lui sourit la serveuse.

Oui, ils étaient venus trop souvent, il allait falloir changer de restaurant pour les prochains jours.

« Une salade de fruit. » compléta Sam.

Finalement, la serveuse se tourna vers l’inconnue.

« Une salade de fruit. » copia-t-elle avec conviction.

Le silence revint et l’inconnue observa longuement son chocolat avant de le prendre dans ses mains et d’en boire une gorgée. Elle se brula, de toute évidence, mais ne dit rien, apprenant, elle souffla et reprit une gorgée. Lentement, elle but son chocolat, Sam l’observant et lançant des regards à son frère.

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement, la serveuse revint avec leurs desserts. Ils mangèrent, Sam et Dean parlant un peu de leur vie, de leur père, sans bien évidement parler des monstres. Finalement, lorsqu’il fallut payer, Dean sortit de la monnaie et la femme pencha sa tête sur le côté avant de sortir un sac, rempli de liquide. Il y avait 200 dollars, largement assez pour manger et dormir mais, elle ne tiendrait que quelques semaines.

Lorsqu’ils quittèrent le restaurant, la pluie avait cessé.

« Où loges-tu ? » s’enquit Sam qui s’était pris d’affection pour la jeune femme tout au long du repas.

« Je n’ai pas d’endroit où aller pour le moment. » lui répondit-elle plissant les yeux, la tête légèrement inclinée.

« Nous sommes dans le motel un peu plus loin sur la route. » lui indiqua Dean en pointant la direction du doigt. « Il leur reste certainement des chambres. »

A ces mots, la jeune femme dévoila un petit sourire affectueux, ses yeux remplis de dévotion. Dean se sentit mal à l’aise mais répondit par un sourire. Ils discutèrent le long du chemin jusqu’à l’hôtel, Sam et Dean s’échangeant souvent des regards face aux manques de connaissance de la jeune femme. Pour le moment, ce qu’il savait d’elle était simple et très étrange. Elle venait d’une secte, qui n’avait ni télévision, ni radio, ni vêtement, ni nourritures cuisinées, ni technologie, ni argent, qui avait des connaissances pointues en diverses langues, en physique, en chimie, en biologie, en philosophie, qui enseignait une religion chrétienne comme une base de vie, qui n’avait aucun libre arbitre. En gros, elle avait vécu chez des Amiches nudistes qui avait réalisé un jardin d’Eden et on l’avait viré. Elle avait une ou deux fois dit ‘’Jardin’’ pour parler de son ancien lieu de vie, elle ne s’en était pas rendu compte, Sam et Dean si.

Arrivé au motel, Sam et Dean l’accompagnèrent à l’accueil, ils s’étaient concertés d’un simple regard et avaient décidé d’aider la jeune femme du mieux qu’ils le pourraient. Lorsque l’hôte d’accueil lui annonça une chambre à 50 dollars la nuit, Dean s’interposa.

« On paye 40 dollars la nôtre et on a 3 lits. »

« La dernière chambre disponible est la suite prémium. Elle vaut plus chère, c’est normal. » répondit l’homme bedonnant d’un ton blasé. « Bon, elle la veut ou pas sa chambre, la minette ? » s’enquit-il en lança un regard salace à Castiel.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, dévisageant l’homme.

« Non, ça ira. » rétorqua Dean alors qu’il prenait le bras de Castiel et la tirait, Sam sur ses talons, vers leur propre chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte, dévoilant le repère miteux des Winchester depuis les trois dernières semaines. Dean soupira de soulagement ne voyant pas son père, pas qu’il soit rentré une seule fois depuis leur arrivé. Il voulait faire cette chasse en solo. Comme si Dean n’était pas assez capable, il avait seize ans tout de même. Il enjoignit Castiel à s’avancer, lui désigna son lit. Sam se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain.

« Tu peux dormir là. C’est mon lit, je prendrai celui de papa. »

« J’aurais pu prendre l’autre chambre. » lui fit remarquer Castiel alors qu’elle s’asseyait lentement sur le lit, ses doigts parcourant lentement le drap.

« Nan. Il ne te reste que 186 dollars. C’était du vol. On a la place, papa ne rentrera pas ce soir. »

Elle tourna alors son regard vers lui et de nouveau, ces yeux s’emplirent d’adoration. Le jeune garçon sentit ses joues rosir. Il s’invectiva intérieurement, il avait seize ans, mais ce n’était pas la première fois qu’une femme lui faisait des avances. Peut-être qu’il s’empourprait comme un adolescent pubère justement parce qu’elle ne lui faisait aucune avance. Il laissa son regard s’attarder sur ses grands yeux bleus, son petit nez courbé, ses lèvres fines, sa gorge déployée, alors qu’elle penchait légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il se sentit d’avantage rougir lorsqu’elle retira la veste qu’il lui avait prêté, dévoilant son chemisier blanc. Heureusement, il n’était plus transparent, mais la jeune femme avait froid de tout évidence. Il se leva rapidement, sentant son pénis durcir, foutues hormones, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il rentra alors que Sam finissait de se laver les dents. Son petit frère allait pour le foutre dehors lorsqu’il réalisa la condition de Dean. Sam était si mature, trop mature. Il lui lança un regard amusé, avant qu’il ne devienne moqueur. Il finit de se laver les dents, lui lança un dernier regard amusé avant de sortir de la pièce, les bras grands ouverts.

« La salle de bain est à toi. Fait-toi plaisir. »

Son petit frère était si immature. Dean déglutit, ferma les yeux et enserra son érection dans sa main.

\- Sam -

Sam se retrouva seul avec l’inconnue, elle avait apparemment décidé de fouiller un peu, ne touchant rien, mais regardant en tous sens. Il la laissa faire, curieux de voir ce qui allait se passer. Elle arpenta la pièce en tous sens, nota la présence de sel à la fenêtre, acquiesçant, approbatrice. Sam le nota. Elle ouvrit le frigo, y mit la main, le regarda, il expliqua, elle acquiesça. Elle se dirigea alors vers son sac de classe et ses livres de cours sur la table, en feuilleta un, fronça les sourcils.

« C’est incorrect. » déclara-t-elle.

Sam se leva pour voir de quoi elle parlait. Elle referma le livre. _Les secrets du Latin_. Elle se dirigea alors vers le sac de voyage de Dean. Elle tira un des tee-shirts qui dépassait, le fixa un instant avant de le porter à son nez. Elle l’huma. Sam se retint d’exploser de rire. Dean sortit de la salle de bain, vit ce que faisait Castiel, referma la porte rapidement. Sam rit à gorge déployée. Elle leva la tête du vêtement, se tourna vers lui et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Ferme la Sammy ! » cria Dean à travers la porte.

Sam ne put s’arrêter. Castiel l’observa, curieuse, un sourire de plus en plus grand gagnant son visage. Finalement, Dean ouvrit la porte et envoya à Sam un savon. L’enfant le reçu sur la tête et tourna un regard furibond vers son frère.

« Jerk ! » lui cria Sam.

« Bitch. » répliqua son frère tout en ressortant de la salle de bain.

Castiel observa l’échange avec attention.

« Tu peux le prendre pour dormir, ça devrait t’aller. » lui dit Dean, les joues légèrement roses.

Castiel laissa tomber son regard sur le tee-shirt. Elle acquiesça, le posa sur le lit et commença à enlever son chemisier.

« Non ! » s’écria Dean. « Va dans la salle de bain pour te changer. Il y a aussi du dentifrice, je crois qu’on a une brosse à dent de rechange. » continua—t-il en laissant un regard à Sam. « La pression de la douche n’est pas top mais c’est déjà ça. »

Ce dernier acquiesça, il y avait toujours celle pour leur père, inutilisé. Il se leva, farfouilla et la lui tendit. Castiel la regarda longuement. Sam soupira et entreprit de se laver les dent une nouvelle fois. Elle l’imita. Il sortit alors de la pièce et observa son frère d’un œil amusé.

« Tu ne penses pas qu’elle est trop veille pour toi ? » s’enquit-il nonchalant.

« La ferme ! » s’écria son frère, les joues rouges, alors qu’il se déshabillait.

Sam l’observa faire amuser. Dean n’était plus qu’en boxer lorsqu’il réalisa que le tee-shirt qu’il utilisait pour dormir était en possession de Castiel, il soupira alors qu’il mettait un jogging et se dirigea vers son lit. Il s’installa sous les couvertures. Sam ne dit rien. Il fit semblant de lire, attendant.

Lorsque Castiel ressortit de la salle de bain, elle n’avait plus que le tee-shirt de Dean sur elle, la couvrant jusqu’à la moitié des cuisses. Il lança un coup d’œil à son frère qui la regarda la bouche ouverte. Dean se reprit, déglutit. Castiel se dirigea vers le lit et s’assit sur le côté non-utilisé par Dean avant de soulever les couvertures. Son frère se redressa brusquement alarmer. Castiel s’installa plus rapidement qu’il ne sortit du lit. Sam rit silencieusement alors que Dean se prenait les pieds dans la couverture et s’étalait de tout son long sur le sol.

« Tu n’es pas blessé ? » s’enquit Castiel.

« Nope ! » répondit Dean en se redressant d’un bond. « Tout va bien ! »

La jeune femme se rapprocha alors, très proche de son frère. Sam observait avec avidité, attendant le moment où Dean allait craquer. Castiel avait son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du blond.

« Cela ne me dérange pas que l’on partage le même lit. » lui dit-elle alors.

Sam observa son frère prendre une teinte rouge qu’il n’avait encore jamais eu. Dean bredouilla quelques mots, ce recula rapidement, heurta le lit de Sam, jura et finalement le contourna avant de s’installer dans le dernier lit de la chambre.

« Bonne nuit. » finit-il sa série d’explication incompréhensible.

Il éteint alors la lumière. Sam ne put se retenir de rire ouvertement de nouveau.

« Bitch ! »


	3. CHAPITRE 2 : Le serment

Etrangement, Castiel avait trouvé refuge chez deux humains qui vivaient avec leur père absent. Bien que leur bonté soit évidente, Castiel s’attendait à être jeté dehors le lendemain de leur première rencontre. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que l’ange logeait avec les Winchester et il avait appris de nombreuses choses.

Il savait comment se nourrir, comment se procurer de la nourriture, comment la cuisiner, comment l’ingérer. Il savait reconnaitre quand son corps avait faim, soif. Il savait comment évacuer ses déchets, reconnaitre lorsqu’il avait besoin d’uriner ou de déféquer, fait étonnant qu’il s’agisse là de deux sensations différentes. Il avait appris à reconnaitre le froid, le chaud. Il avait appris à prendre soin de son hygiène, à se laver les dents, les cheveux, le visage, le corps. Il avait appris à reconnaitre les signes d’un comportement anormale dans son propre corps, douleurs, courbatures, faim, brulure. Il avait appris à se moucher, éternuer, bailler. Il avait dormi. Cela était incroyable. L’inconscience était terrifiante et pourtant étrangement appréciable. Il avait appris à bouger en réaction humaine, maîtrisait de mieux en mieux ses muscles et tendons.

Bien évidemment, les Winchester l’avaient aiguillé pour comprendre au mieux les us et coutumes. Ils lui avaient fourni de nombreuses informations, sur la musique, la télévision, les comportements appropriés, la technologie. Il développait ses propres gouts. Il aimait la nourriture sucrée, adorait les hamburgers, détestait le café. Il n’aimait que peu la viande et adorait les végétaux. Il aimait le soleil sur sa peau et n’appréciait pas la pluie et l’humidité. Il aimait la douceur et la chaleur de la veste de Dean mais n’appréciait pas la rugosité du canapé du motel. Il aimait l’odeur corporelle de Dean, musqué, mais se sentait nauséeux lorsqu’il passait après lui aux toilettes. Il sentait son cœur grossir lorsqu’il entendait le rire de Sam et voyait le sourire de Dean mais il se serrait affreusement lorsqu’il pensait à ses frères et sœurs.

Il était impressionnant pour Castiel que ce soit par des manifestations corporelles que ses sentiments s’expriment. Uriel avait raison lorsqu’il disait que l’homme était animal. Tout ce qu’y auparavant passait par sa grâce était maintenant vécu par l’ange comme une représentation physique réelle. Les différencier était un exercice complexe. Lorsque son système de reproduction arriva à sa fin de cycle, Castiel eu mal au ventre, fortement, il tenta de manger, mais cela ne résolu pas le problème. Il tenta d’uriner, mais aucun liquide ne sortit. Lorsqu’il vit le sang, il comprit enfin l’origine de son mal. Comprendre son corps et ses besoins était un vrai enjeu pour l’ange. Heureusement, Dean et Sam étaient là. Ils l’avaient aidé en lui fournissant des médicaments et de quoi récupérer le sang, pour éviter de souiller ses vêtements. Les doctrines comportementales des humains étaient particulièrement complexes. Castiel apprenait et il était fier de réussir aussi bien sa mission.

Sam n’était pas présent dans la chambre de motel pendant la journée. Il allait à l’école afin d’apprendre. Dean allait aussi à l’école, mais revenait toujours l’après-midi. Il avait fait promettre à Castiel de ne pas le dire à Sam, Castiel n’avait pas compris pourquoi mais avait accepté. Castiel passait donc sa matinée à regarder la télévision, lire les livres que Sam lui avait montrer ou encore écouter la musique que Dean lui avait donné, il partait parfois se promener afin d’observer d’autre humains, il discutait avec certains et apprenait. Après, Dean arrivait avec le repas, ils mangeaient puis Castiel regardait l’adolescent révisé pour son GED. Dean en avait été agacé au début puis avait commencé à lui poser des questions sur des sujets qu’il ne comprenait pas.

Castiel avait rapidement compris qu’il adorait venir en aide aux frères Winchester, que soit pour les aider à faire leur devoir, son savoir millénaire étant toujours infaillible, ou que ce soit pour ranger, faire à manger, faire les courses. Bien qu’il ne soit pas autorisé à faire le dernier tout seul. Il vérifiait les défenses humaines que les Winchester avaient installé dans leur chambre, les sigles, les barrières de sels, il désamorçait les sortilèges qu’il trouvait parfois. Il y avait une tache qu’il aimait par-dessous tout. La nuit, alors que Sam et Dean dormait, l’un des deux se débattait, murmurait parfois, dans ces moments, le cœur de Castiel se serrait. Il avait le sommeil léger, il se réveillait donc à chaque fois, se levait et s’installait silencieusement à côté de celui qui avait le sommeil troublé. Au début, il avait simplement parlé, et sa voix douce semblait les calmer. Maintenant, il passait une main délicate dans leurs cheveux tout en chantonnant, l’effet était plus rapide. L’endormi se détendait, son expression était apaisée et Castiel sentait l’affection l’envahir. Lorsqu’il était certain que les mauvais rêves étaient passés, il retournait dans son lit et se rendormait rapidement.

Sam venait de rentrer et Castiel avait commencé à l’aider à faire ces devoirs lorsque la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit. Les deux frères se tendirent instantanément et l’ange dévisagea Sam. Il semblait troublé, triste et en colère. Castiel tourna donc le regard vers l’humain qui avait pénétré la pièce. Il était plutôt grand, brun, plus âgé que Sam et Dean, certainement moins que la serveuse du restaurant où il avait rencontré les deux humains ou encore l’homme du mini-combi.

« Bon, j’ai fini. Je dors et on repart demain. Bobby m’a appelé pour me signaler un… » déclara d’une voix bourrue et autoritaire l’homme.

Il s’interrompit lorsque ces yeux se posèrent sur Castiel.

« C’est qui celle-là ? » s’enquit-il alors en même temps que la voix de Sam raisonnait : « Déjà ? Mais ça ne fait même pas deux mois. Tu m‘avais promis ! »

John, puisque de toute évidence il s’agissait du père des deux frères, dévisagea Castiel avec agacement avant de se tourner vers Sam.

« Les choses changent. On a besoin de moi ailleurs. Tu sais Sam. » appuya-t-il d’une voix désapprobatrice.

Sam se tut, son visage se ferma et Castiel sentit de la colère monter en lui. Il n’aimait pas la réaction de Sam, il n’aimait pas que l’homme détruise le bonheur dans les yeux du jeune garçon. L’ange sentit une méfiance et de l’antipathie pour John naitre en lui rapidement.

« On lui avait promis qu’il pourrait… » commença alors la voix peu assurée de Dean.

« Pas toi Dean ! » le coupa son père avec agacement. « Tu n’es plus un enfant. J’ai fait du mieux que j’ai pu. Cela fait un mois et demi. C’est bien suffisant ! » contra l’homme avant de pointer du doigt dans la direction de l’ange : « Maintenant tu vas me répondre, garçon, c’est qui celle-là ? »

Sam se recroquevilla sur lui-même face au ton employé par son père, des larmes de colère commençant à perler dans ces yeux. Dean soupira et ouvrit la bouche. Castiel se leva, le coupa et se plaça face à John.

« Je me nomme Castiel et si vous aviez une once de bienséance vous m’auriez vous-même posez la question. » lui déclara-t-il avec force, la colère bouillant à l’intérieur de lui.

Castiel n’aimait définitivement pas le sentiment. John allait pour ouvrir la bouche et certainement rétorquer quelque chose que l’ange n’aurait pas apprécié.

« Vos enfants, vos très généreux enfants, ne méritant pas un père comme vous, m’ont sorti d’une situation très complexe et m’ont hébergé. » lui expliqua-t-il alors, il s’agissait de leur père, il avait le droit de comprendre. « Cela fait maintenant six semaines que ces enfants sont seuls, qu’ils se débrouillent pour se sustenter, pour se déplacer, pour leur étude, seuls sans leur père qui a fait une simple promesse à son fils de pouvoir rester plus de deux mois dans une même école. Je me dois de vous dire, John, que d’après ce que m’avais dit vos enfants de vous j’attendais avec impatience de vous rencontrer pour vos dire à quels points ils sont admirables. Mais de toute évidence, ce n’est pas de vous qu’ils tiennent cela. »

Castiel observa la colère se peindre sur le visage de l’homme. John serra les poings et le foudroya du regard.

« Je vous prierais d’arrêter de parler. Votre voix m’insupporte, vous faites pleurer Sam et Dean, qui d’habitude et s’y grand, se tasse sur lui même sous votre simple regard. » finit-il, puis il se détourna.

Il sentit alors une main forte enserrer son bras. Pour la première fois depuis qu’il avait pris forme humaine, Castiel sentit un avertissement contre le danger prendre place dans son âme, l’adrénaline monta en lui. Il exécuta alors quelques mouvements de combat. Il se baissa, contourna l’homme, lui place le bras derrière le dos et John n’eut d’autre choix que de s’agenouiller pour ne pas que son bras se disloque. Sam et Dean poussèrent des cris de surprise. John grogna de douleur.

« Je ne vous ai pas autoriser à me toucher. Sachez que j’ai décidé de protéger ces garçons. » annonça Castiel dont la décision resait encore en hiatus dans son esprit jusqu’à présent, mais voyant la réaction de Dean et de Sam face à cet homme, elle s’était imposée d’elle-même. « Et ceci est une promesse, je le jure sur Dieu, notre père à tous. Je les protégerai de vous aussi, John, s’il cela me semble nécessaire et en l’instant, rien de votre attitude ne me laisse penser le contraire. »

« Cas… » l’appela doucement Dean.

L’ange leva alors la tête vers l’humain.

« C’est très gentil, mais nous allons partir. Nos chemins se séparent. » lui dit-il doucement, de la douleur dans les yeux. Il fit une légère grimace tout en pointant John qui lançait un regard intimidant à son fils. « Tu pourrais le lâcher ? »

Castiel observa Dean un moment, laissa couler son regard sur Sam qui le regardait avec espoir et tristesse à la fois.

« Dean, j’ai passé toute ma vie à obéir aveuglement aux ordres de mon père, ne penses-tu pas que je reconnais ton regard ? » s’enquit Castiel doucement, laissant sa poigne sur John se relâcher lentement, pour que l’homme soit maîtrisé mais qu’il n’en souffre pas.

« Ecoute sale… » commença John avec hargne, Castiel resserra sa prise et John poussa un léger grognement de douleur.

Il était évident que l’homme ne voulait pas avoir l’air faible devant une femme.

« Je vous prierais de nous laisser finir notre conversation. » lui demanda-t-il poliment mais fermement. « Dean, je n’ai aucun chemin tracé devant moi. Je n’avais qu’un rôle, protéger les jardins. Je ne suis qu’une protectrice. Je me suis attachée à vous et je veux votre bonheur. Nous pouvons continuer le chemin ensemble. »

Dean baissa le regard sur son père qui le fixait, des ordres silencieux lancer envers son fils.

« Je n’accepterai qu’une réponse sincère de ta part, sans que tu n’écoutes ton père. Je peux comprendre que vous ne souhaitez pas que je reste avec vous … »

« Non ! » s’écria alors Sam qui se leva de sa chaise et se plaça à côté de Dean.

Son regard était limpide.

« Sam ! » s’invectiva John.

Castiel sourit et relâcha le père des deux frères.

« C’est donc décidé. » déclara-t-il à l’attention de Sam et Dean leur souriant.

Sam dévoila un grand sourire, Dean avait l’air mitigé, souriant légèrement à Castiel lançant des regards apeurés à son père. En soit, Castiel avait bien géré la situation. Il était fier de lui.

« Non. » contra John alors qu’il se relevait et massait son épaule endoloris. « Ecoute moi bien salope, il est hors de question que je te laisse proche de mes enfants. »

Castiel fronça le front face au mot employé, encore quelque chose qu’il allait devoir demander à Sam. Il se plaça, son visage à quelque centimètre de celui du père des enfants.

« Je ne suis dangereuse que pour leurs ennemis. » lui affirma-t-il.

John le dévisagea longuement avec haine avant de se tourner vers Dean, l’humain fléchit, Castiel le nota et serra les poings.

« Si vous l’aimez tellement, vous êtes prêt à ce qu’elle découvre tout, qu’elle se mette en danger ? » s’enquit-il d’une voix pleine de dérision, accusatrice.

Sam lança un regard coupable à Dean. Les deux frères affichèrent alors une expression défaitiste. John laissa échapper un pouffement vainqueur, se tourna vers Castiel avec un regard narquois et un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

« Je suis leur père, je sais mieux qu’eux même ce dont ils ont envie, besoin. Je sais comment les protéger, les rendre heureux. »

Castiel observa John, son corps réagissant étrangement. Il avait envie de le frapper. Il avait envie de prendre Sam dans ses bras. Il avait envie de caresser les cheveux de Dean. Il sentait sa main partir dans une des directions, avant qu’il ne ferme les poings, se contrôlant. Il avait mal au ventre, son cœur battait vite. Il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, son nez lui piquait. Le sourire de John s’agrandit et il entendit Sam sangloter. Castiel n’osa pas tourner le regard vers l’enfant. Il entendit Dean lui chuchoter des mots, Sam cria et la porte de la salle de bain claqua.

Castiel resta silencieux quelques instants. Il dévisagea John, l’homme lui rendit son regard avec conviction, plus il regardait l’ange, plus la colère se transformait en hauteur et plus la hauteur se transformait en autre chose, Castiel haït instantanément ce regard. Il soupira alors, l’ange n’était pas encore vaincu. Il avait encore un dernier atout en poche, littéralement. Il se détourna, lança un regard à Dean qui observait son père avec résignation, Castiel récupéra son manteau et en sortit de la poche les sortilèges qu’il avait trouvé à intervalles régulier dans la chambre. John écarquilla les yeux et Dean poussa un grognement de stupeur.

« Qu’est-ce… ? » s’enquit le père apparemment en colère.

Dean se mit en position défensive. Tous deux se détendirent lorsqu’ils virent les sacs ouverts, désenchanté.

« Vous pouvez savoir mais vous n’êtes pas capable. » lui fit remarquer Castiel en posant les six sortilèges décomposés sur la table. « Trois sont pour vous, me direz-vous. Comme Dean dormait dans votre lit, ils l’auraient ensorcelé lui. »

Castiel lança un regard triomphal à John qui perdit toutes ses couleurs. L’homme avait peur, pour ses enfants, il observa Dean avec application, cherchant des signes de blessures. Castiel se sentit compatissant envers l’homme qui avait surpris une inconnue avec ses enfants et ne cherchait finalement qu’à les protéger.

« Tu… Tu sais ? » s’enquit alors Dean d’une voix surprise, suspicieuse.

Castiel se tourna vers lui, la tête légèrement sur le côté. Ne lui avait-il pas déjà expliquez ? Sans pour autant nommer les anges, il avait fait attention.

« Je protégeais les jardins du démon, Dean. » lui rappela-t-il.

« Oui, mais là sur le coup je pensais que tu parlais, de nous, la civilisation, les pêchers. Pas que tu parlais des monstres et des démons ! »

« J’ai rétabli les barrières de sel tous les soirs, reprit les sigles qui s’effaçait. » pointa-t-il du doigt.

Dean l’observa bouche bée.

« Tu es une chasseuse ? » s’enquit alors John. « Tu saurais qui a mis les charmes ? » continua-t-il vibrant de colère.

Il se tourna alors vers lui, lâchant à regret le regard de Dean qui semblait perturbé, en colère, heureux, tendre, triste. Castiel avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

« Je les ai trouvés à chaque fois que je revenais de mes marches quotidiennes. Je n’ai jamais vu personne. » indiqua-t-il. « Le dernier date de ce matin. » expliqua-t-il en pointant le sachet avec la patte de lapin, les poiles de chat et la feuille de mirabellier, un sortilège d’infortune exacerbée.

Dean aurait pu se rompre le cou en glissant dans la douche ou s’étouffer avec son eau si Castiel ne l’avait pas trouvé. John poussa un grognement, alla chercher Sam dans la salle de bain. Castiel serra les dents lorsqu’elle vit la poigne avec laquelle l’homme tirait Sam mais resta silencieux.

« Elle peut rester. » annonça-t-il et Dean et Sam lui lancèrent un regard surpris. Castiel sourit. « Et tu vas être heureux Sam. On reste, j’ai une sorcière à trouver. »

\- Dean –

John était reparti après avoir inspecté la chambre, lancer des regards intéressés à Castiel et ordonner à Dean de faire attention à Sam. Sam était en train de babiller avec Castiel, lui, expliquant les insultes qu’avait utilisé John, elle, lui parlant de ces connaissances en monstres et démons. Parce qu’elle n’aurait pas pu leur en parler avant !

Dean se sentait étrange. D’un côté, il était ravi qu’elle reste parce que, même s’il ne l’avouerait jamais à Sam, il avait un béguin pour elle. Qui pouvait lui en vouloir ? Elle était naïve, belle, à fort caractère, très cultivé, très curieuse, en adoration totale devant lui, et un peu Sam, elle rendait Sam heureux, elle faisait rire Dean, elle avait la classe, elle avait mis John à terre en quelques mouvement. Elle était seule. Elle les comprenait. Bon s’était peut-être plus qu’un béguin.

Dean soupira, se gagnant pour un cinquième fois le regard inquisiteur de Castiel et celui implorant de Sam. Sam pensait, à raison, qu’il avait du mal à digérer la nouvelle, elle savait pour les monstres. Elle savait pour les monstres ! Elle était parfaite, trop parfaite. Peut-être en était-elle un elle-même. Non, elle était normale, ça au moins il en était certain. Il lui avait appris de nombreuses choses, trop nombreuses, personne ne pouvait vivre sans avoir au moins ces connaissances de base. Elle l’avait regardé pendant cinq minutes avant de lui décrire qu’elle avait envie de pisser et il avait dû lui dire et lui expliquer comment faire. Là, il avait commencé à tilter, mais en même temps, elle avait ce quelque chose qui faisait qu’à chaque fois que sa méfiance se soulevait, elle la calmait. La nuit même elle avait calmé les cauchemars de Sam.

Elle était humaine mais sa secte n’était pas au fait de l’actualité. Ils avaient vu des choses plus étranges en chassant. Il lui avait fait subir tous les tests, il avait même cru qu’elle puisse être une sirène, mais non, là encore elle avait réussi le test. Maintenant, après réflexion, il était évident qu’elle savait ce qu’il lui faisait. Elle avait à chaque foi accepté avec joies, certainement pour chasser ses peurs, renforcer leur confiance en elle. Elle était forte, elle pourrait survivre à leur style de vie, participer, devenir membre de la famille.

Il grogna et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il devait mettre à zéro ce qu’il ressentait, lister ces priorités. Sam. Sam aimait Castiel, comme une grande sœur, voir une mère, il le voyait dans son regard. C’était terrifiant pour Dean, car Sam avait toujours eu besoin d’une présence parentale, Dean avait été là. Maintenant, il s’attachait à Castiel, car c’était une présence féminine à la fois douce et extrêmement puissante, ferme et autoritaire. Il fallait qu’il voie à long terme, cela faisait à peine trois semaines qu’ils connaissaient Castiel et Sam était déjà très attaché. Si elle décidait de partir, dans un mois, un an, Dean ne pouvait pas laisser son frère vivre l’abandon d’une mère. D’un autre côté, Castiel les aimaient et souhaitaient les protéger. Elle avait juré sur Dieu, ce qui pour elle était un sermon, une ligne de conduite de vie. Elle n’avait personne, elle ne partirait pas. Comme si qui que ce soit était jamais resté. Il soupira. Elle le rendait heureux, il devait se contenter de ça. Il ne pouvait pas anticiper plus loin, il n’en avait pas envie.

Venait maintenant son problème à lui. Castiel avait fait impression sur John. C’était une bonne chose puisqu’elle pouvait rester. Cependant, il avait vu le regard de son père, il avait reconnu le regard de son père. Son père était attiré par Castiel et la différence d’âge ne le dérangeait pas, ça Dean le savait d’expérience. Il ne voulait pas avoir à subir ça. Avoir le béguin pour la copine de son père, ça le répugnait. Après, ce n’était pas encore acté, John avait fait mauvaise impression sur Castiel, ils pourraient peut-être rester dans le statuquo qu’ils avaient établis. Oui, ça pouvait marcher.

Il inspira fortement et releva la tête pour tomber sur deux orbes bleus à quelques centimètres de ses yeux. Il déglutit alors que la main douce de Castiel lui caressait les cheveux avant de descendre dans son cou et de lui enserrer la joue droite.

« Arrête de te torturer l’esprit Dean. » lui ordonna-t-elle. « Je veux votre bonheur à tous les deux, à Sam et à toi. » lui assura-t-elle d’une voix tendre. « Je ne ferai rien qui pourrait y nuire. »

Dean déglutit avant de fermer les yeux, profitant de la douceur, de la chaleur et du réconfort de cette main ferme sur sa joue.

« Je sais. » lui répondit-il en ouvrant les yeux et en lui souriant tristement.

« Tu mérites d’être heureux Dean. » lui assura-t-elle.

Dean l’écoutant, sentant sa gorge se serrer. Il tourna le regard pour le poser sur Sam qui faisait semblant de lire son livre. Son petit frère avait encore fait ça magie. Castiel sembla prendre sa réponse pour un silence.

« Je te le prouverai. » déclara-t-elle avant de se pencher vers lui et de poser ses lèvres sur son front dans un baiser. « Chasses tes idées noires. » murmura-t-elle fermement contre sa peau.

Dans un dernier sourire, elle s’éloigna de lui. Dean déglutit, ce n’était pas seulement une attraction physique, même si son pénis était toujours au rendez-vous. Il était un adolescent en pleine forme, merci bien. Son cœur battait fort, il se sentait revigoré, comme si ces simples mots lui avaient éclairci l’esprit. Il avait envie de la retenir, de la prendre dans ces bras, de la faire sourire, de lui faire voir le monde, de lui faire comprendre qu’elle comptait aussi, qu’elle ne devait pas faire de leur bonheur sa mission, de lui prouver qu’elle aussi, elle avait le droit d’être heureuse.

Dean soupira de nouveau, se laissa tomber en arrière sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux. Et merde.


	4. CHAPITRE 3 : La déclaration

Sam fêtait ses quatorze ans, Castiel avait préparé une tarte à la fraise. Elle préparait toujours une tarte à la fraise pour les anniversaires, mélangeant son dessert préféré, les fraises et celui de Dean, la tarte. Depuis la première fois, elle s’était grandement améliorée et aujourd’hui, Dean, John et Sam savouraient le dessert avec délice.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que Castiel avait rejoint leur famille. Le début avait été compliqué, parce que bien que leur père ait accepté qu’elle reste le temps de trouver et de détruire le groupe des trois sorcières qui les avait attaqués, John avait tenté de la laisser et de partir sans elle. Dean et Sam s’étaient cependant alliés pour qu’ils l’emmènent et John avait dû céder.

Castiel avait toujours de l’antipathie pour leur père, que Dean tentait d’apaiser mais à chaque fois qu’il en parlait, racontant des anecdotes sur leur enfance, Castiel se renfermait et semblait davantage en colère contre John qu’autre chose, laissant un Dean pantois. Sam savait bien qu’aucune histoire de leur enfance racontée par Dean ne pourrait apaiser Castiel, puisqu’il n’y avait rien de totalement positif. Pour toutes les bonnes actions de leur père, il y en avait toujours une mauvaise sur laquelle Castiel faisait une fixation. Dean et Sam avaient cependant réussi après moulte débat à faire en sorte que Castiel soit courtoise avec John. Au fur et à mesure des mois, Castiel s’était montrer une excellente chasseuse, bien qu’elle ait passé cinq minutes à observer le fusil avant de le lever et de tirer en plein milieu de la cible, puis avait remarqué que ‘’ _elle ne s’attendait pas que son bras ait à compenser un tel équilibre cinétique_.’’. Elle avait gagné le respect de leur père, ce qui pour lui équivalait à accepter de la laisser seul avec Dean et Sam, sans supervision. Leur père aimait tenter de séduire Castiel et la jeune femme s’en rebutait à chaque fois, c’était devenue une sorte de constante, comme Dean et Sam se taquinait et se jouait des tours, John draguait Castiel et, elle, le rejetait froidement. John en avait toujours l’air très heureux.

Elle chassait avec eux, parfois car elle ne laissait jamais Sam et Dean seul, si elle partait, alors Sam ou Dean allait chasser aussi. Elle était toujours réticente à laisser un des deux frères seuls, mais certaines chasses étaient compliquées et sa présence était nécessaire. Castiel avait aussi commencé à leur enseigner quelques techniques de combat, mais elle pinçait toujours les lèvres lorsque John la harcelait de question pour savoir d’où elle tirait ces connaissances. Généralement, Castiel le fixait froidement, avant de s’avancer vers lui imposante, de jeter un regard vers Dean et Sam qui lui faisaient signe de se calmer, de pouffer agacer, puis de déclarer la séance terminée et de partir se réfugier quelque part. John se tournait alors vers ses fils et faisait une petite blague.

Sam aimait son père ainsi, taquin, bon joueur. Ils étaient restés avec eux pendant trois mois constamment avant d’accepter que Castiel n’était pas un danger pour eux et de commencer à repartir en chasse seul. Il revenait plus souvent, peut-être parce qu’il avait toujours de doutes sur Castiel, peut-être parce qu’il ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour elle, peut-être parce qu’elle avait réussi à lui rentrer dans le crâne qu’un père qui aime ses enfants est là pour leur montrer. Sam ne savait pas, il s’en fichait. John était là, pour son anniversaire, la première fois depuis six ans. Certainement grâce à la gueulante qu’avait poussé Castiel l’année d’avant, Dean n’avait jamais réussi à réellement tenir tête à leur père. Il n’en voulait pas à Dean, mais cela faisait du bien d’avoir quelqu’un d’autre dans la famille qui ne prenait pas le parti de John.

Sam savait que Castiel n’était pas sa mère, mais c’était tout comme. Elle le protégeait, chassait les cauchemars, l’aidait pour l’école, lui criait dessus lorsque son comportement était inapproprié, dixit Dean. Dean en profitait d’ailleurs bien parce que Castiel avait toujours des doutes et parfois elle le réprimandait pour des choses absurdes, mais Sam aimait ça. Pas la partie où elle collait presque son visage à lui, était mordante de sarcasme et en venait presque aux mains lorsqu’il faisait vraiment quelque chose de stupide, mais celle qui lui prouvait qu’il comptait, à chaque fois. Elle avait promis de les protéger mais ça, c’était en plus. Ça, ça lui prouvait qu’elle était heureuse d’être avec eux, ça lui montrait qu’elle les aimait. Elle était son amie, sa confidente. Elle était sa compagne de bibliothèque. C’était vers lui qu’elle allait lorsqu’elle ne comprenait pas ses sentiments. Elle avait encore du mal à comprendre des choses simples de la vie. Elle ne demandait qu’à Dean et Sam. Jamais John. Dean l’aidait pour les choses techniques, elle l’observait beaucoup. Ils pouvaient passer des heures à se regarder, Castiel fixé sur un détail ou réfléchissant, Dean amusé et ne voulant pas perdre le combat de regard. Oui, son frère était un idiot. Mais c’était Sam auquel elle s’adressait lorsqu’elle ne comprenait pas ses propres réactions, c’était Sam qui avait la réponse. Il se sentait important.

Elle avait comblé un trou manquant dans leur famille. John était moins dur, elle lui faisait remarquer ses conneries. Elle protégeait Dean et Sam de la chasse mais ne les en cachait jamais, les aidait dans leurs études avec une connaissance aiguisé dans des milliers de domaines parfois très inutile – Sam n’avait vraiment pas eu besoin de l’exposer sur la reproduction des chats, vraiment pas-. Elles étaient drôles à sa manière, avec ces réponses décalées de leurs remarques ou ces blagues terre à terre parfois forcées. Elles les ouvraient à une potentielle autre vie que la chasse avec ses interrogations et ses incompréhensions. Il se souviendrait toujours de la conversation qu’elle avait eu avec Dean le jour de ses dix-huit ans. Il n’était pas censé écouter, mais elle le marqua, car il découvrit alors qu’il était compris, par au moins un membre de sa famille.

« Tu devrais continuer les études. » avait murmuré Castiel fermement à Dean qui s’était installé sur son lit et était en train de boudé, même s’il avait refusé de l’admettre.

« A quoi bon ? Je vais chasser. » lui avait rétorqué son frère avec hargne.

Son frère utilisait la colère comme défense, Sam l’avait bien expliqué à la femme. Castiel avait penché la tête, comme elle en avait l’habitude lorsqu’une notion lui échappait ou qu’un fait semblait en contradiction avec ce qu’elle croyait.

« Tu as obtenu ton GED pour cela. » lui avait-elle rappelé.

« Ça n’a aucune importance, c’était une idée stupide. » avait soupiré Dean détournant le regard.

Castiel lui avait alors pris le visage entre ces mains fermement, forçant son frère à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu m’as appris que mon propre bonheur n’est décidé que par moi-même, qu’aucune de mes envies n’était stupide. J’ai installé une ruche dans la voiture que ton père m’a acheté. » lui avait-elle rappelé d’un ton dure et le regard fixe et Dean avait ri. « Tu as le droit de vouloir autre chose, tu as le droit de vouloir le meilleur pour toi, Dean. Tu as obtenu ton GED pour pouvoir continuer tes études. »

« Ouai. » avait soupiré Dean. « C’était con de ma part. »

Ils étaient restés plusieurs minutes à se fixer.

« Tu n’es pas ignorant Dean. Ton avenir est entre tes mains. J’avais cru comprendre que tu souhaitais faire des études, je n’avais pas compris que ton envie de chasser avait changé tes plans. » l’avait réprimandé la femme tout en s’excusant, retirant ses mains du visage de Dean et se reculant pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

Dean l’avait regardé longuement avant de combler l’écart entre leur visage qu’elle venait de créer

« J’aime travailler sur des voitures. » avait-il murmuré comme un secret avant de fermer les yeux. « Mais je ne peux pas arrêter de chasser. » avait-il continué la voix tremblante.

Castiel ne l’avait pas interrompu, attentive. Dean avait alors posé son front contre le sien.

« Pas pour papa, mais pour toutes les victimes des monstres, qui les sauvera si je ne le fais pas ? Comment puis-je vouloir une vie normale, faire passer mon avenir minable avant la vie de ces innocents ? J’ai envie de les protéger, de les sauver. J’aime être sur la route. J’aime l’adrénaline de la chasse. J’aimerais juste… » avait-il continué dans un murmure et Sam avait tendu l’oreille pour entendre la suite. « J’aimerais juste une maison. Un point d’attache. Pouvoir faire des pauses. »

Castiel n’avait pas bougé, elle avait simplement souri, de son sourire incertain, sincère. Ils étaient restés là plusieurs minutes et Sam avait pleuré. Sam et Dean voulaient la même chose. Dean comprenait son besoin. Cependant, Sam n’aimait pas chasser, Sam avait une autre idée pour aider les autres chasseurs. Il avait alors pris sa décision, plus déterminé que jamais. Il irait à l’université, il deviendrait avocat, il protégerait les chasseurs de la justice et condamnerait les monstres grâce à elle. Il s’était confié à Castiel plus tard et elle avait acquiescé, commentant son plan pour qu’ils le perfectionnent ensemble.

Castiel et Dean avait une relation très étrange. Dean avait eu le béguin pour elle au début, Sam l’avait tellement taquiné sur cela que ce n’en avait plus été amusant au bous d’un moment. Sam n’était pas certain que le béguin soit parti, mais Dean avait muri, grandi, il avait fini sa croissance et la puberté était derrière lui. Il aimait Castiel, comment, Sam n’en était pas certain, mais fortement, elle faisait partie de la famille, pour Dean cela voulait tout dire. Son frère toujours dur, toujours séducteur, toujours à faire des blagues devenait plus doux avec Castiel, passait du temps à lui expliquer des choses simples, lui partageait ces passions. Il était avec Castiel, comme avec Sam, les pardonnant pour tout, prenant à charge leur bien-être et leur bonheur. Dean était compliqué à comprendre, mais c’était son frère, Sam le connaissait, s’il aimait Castiel il n’en ferait rien, il ne voulait pas qu’elle parte. Il s’était trouvé d’autres compagnes, de passage, son frère n’était pas heureux, mais égoïstement, Sam n’allait pas l’aider. Il ne voulait pas que Castiel disparaisse non plus.

Castiel était plus complexe à lire, elle regardait Dean avec adoration et dévouement, tendresse et amour, colère et agacement -elle n’avalait pas non plus tous ce que Dean disait aveuglement-. Mais que ressentait-elle, elle-même ne pouvait l’expliquer. Elle les adorait, tous les deux, elle discutait avec Dean et le mettait à nu sans pour autant le chercher. Elle s’ouvrait plus aussi, lorsque Dean lui posait des questions. Lorsqu’elle était indécise, c’était l’approbation de Dean qu’elle cherchait, même si Sam lui disait son choix, c’était Dean qu’elle écoutait. Elle l’aimait, certainement, mais là encore, Sam était égoïste, il ne lui dirait pas. Parce que Dean était peut-être comme son père, incapable de garder une femme et que Sam refusait qu’elle disparaisse. Mais rien n’était éternelle, alors il profitait de ce qu’il avait.

Sam observait son père trouver des excuses bidon avant de se lever et de quitter la maison qu’ils avaient investi pour le mois. Castiel avait le regard rageur.

« Tu n’y feras rien. » soupira Dean.

Elle tourna rapidement la tête vers lui. Il se pinça les lèvres, lança un regard à Sam avant de soupirer.

« Lorsque Sam avait six ans » débuta-t-il « Il avait promis de passer noël avec nous. »

Sam ne se souvenait pas de ce noël, ni d’aucun autre d’ailleurs. Il plissa les yeux et écouta. Sauf celui où Dean lui avait enfin dit la vérité.

« Il n’est pas rentrée et il n’avait pas laissé assez pour manger et acheter un cadeau pour Sam. Alors, je me suis dit que pendant qu’il dormait, j’allais aller jouer aux arcades et gagner des prix que je pouvais revendre. Je me suis éclaté. » avoua-t-il. « C’était tellement bien, j’avais gagné bien assez pour lui prendre le jouet qui l’intéresserait et j’avais déjà vendu certain des autres prix à des gamins. Donc j’avais de quoi remboursé, mais je m’amusais et… Enfin bref, j’ai passé deux heures inutiles à jouer à de stupides jeux vidéo. » dit-il avec haine envers lui-même.

Sam plissa les yeux, lança un regard vers Castiel qui se rapprocha de Dean et sa simple proximité fit se détendre son frère.

« Il y avait une Stryge. » continua-t-il et cela dut dire quelque chose à Castiel car elle tourna un regard effrayé vers Sam, comme si elle voulait s’assurer qu’il était toujours là. « Papa ne m’avait pas dit, mais il m’avait confié Sam. Elle s’est attaquée à lui et papa est arrivé à temps et la tuée. » continua-t-il. « Il m’a accusé de ne pas voir été là. J’ai crié que si lui avait été là, ce n’aurait pas été un problème. J’avais tout un argumentaire. Je lui ai gueulé dessus comme jamais auparavant. »

Dean se perdit dans ces pensées.

« A l’anniversaire de Sam, il se pointa et au noël suivant aussi et puis s’était comme si rien ne s’était passé. » finit-il par dire. « Ça ne sert à rien. »

A cet instant précis, Sam comprit que son frère avait tenu tête à son père, mais qu’à force d’échec, il avait baissé les bras.

« Je vais le tuer. » annonça doucement Castiel.

Dean soupira et Sam lui lança un regard surpris.

« Non, Cas, on en a déjà parlé. »

« Il l’a pris comme appât ! » s’insurgea la femme.

« Oui et ce n’était pas la seule fois. Cas… » lui dit-il en souriant. « Calmos. »

Sam observa l’échange silencieusement. Finalement, Castiel acquiesça, se tourna vers Sam avec son sourire en coin et lui tendit son cadeau.

Plus tard, Sam était dans son lit, dans sa chambre du mois, lorsqu’il entendit des voix plus loin dans le couloir. Il se leva, curieux et entrebâilla la porte, il vit alors Dean et Castiel discuter, leur visage à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre. Alors que le silence se faisait, Dean se pencha légèrement, déposa un baisser sur le front de Castiel et se détourna pour regagner la sienne au fond du couloir. Sam observa la femme regarder Dean s’éloigner, sa main touchant légèrement son front à l’endroit même où Dean venait de l’embrasser.

Il referma la porte. Il était fixé. Sam ferma les yeux s’écroula sur son lit et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, des légers couts se firent entendre à sa porte. C’était Castiel. Elle entra alors qu’il grognait.

« Sam… » débuta-t-elle, incertaine.

Elle était toujours incertaine des mots à utiliser lorsqu’elle décrivait ces sentiments.

« Tu l’aimes. » lui dit-il de but en blanc.

Il n’avait pas besoin de tergiverser, c’était évident.

« Je sais. »

Sam soupira, il se retourna et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Non tu ne sais pas ! » dit-il d’une voix froide. « Tu ne sais jamais. Tu l’aimes comme une femme aime un homme. Tu veux l’embrasser, le baiser. » lui expliqua-t-il son ironique. « Tu poses toujours les mêmes questions et j’en ai marre. J’ai quatorze ans ce n’est pas à moi d’apprendre à une asociale ses sentiments. Putain ça fait deux ans et t’a toujours rien appris. Tu fais chier ! J’en ai marre, j’arrête. Maintenant dégage, je ne veux plus te voir ! » finit-il en criant.

Il sentait les larmes venir et face à l’expression détruite de Castiel, il sentit sa gorge se serrer, il se retourna. Il entendit des pas et la porte se referma lentement. C’était la faute de Dean. Ils allaient être heureux, il allait merder et elle allait partir. Elle allait les quitter et… Sam sentit les larmes couler. Il s’effondra sur son lit en pleurs.

\- Dean –

Dean était soulagé, un des poids qu’il portait sur les épaules depuis des années venaient de se libérer. Il était en train de prendre une douche bien méritée après tant de blablas lorsqu’il entendit des cris. Il se précipita hors de la douche, saisit une serviette au vol et eu juste le temps d’apercevoir Castiel, les yeux débordant de larme, le nez coulant à souhait, sortir de la chambre de Sam avant qu’elle ne lui lance un regard dévasté et qu’elle ne descende les escaliers. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Sam, terrorisé à l’idée que quelque chose ne lui soit arrivée, mais il l’entendit se parler à lui-même, pleurer, il allait donc relativement bien. Il se dirigea donc vers les escaliers, dans le but de demander à Castiel ce qu’il s’était passé mais lorsqu’il arriva en bas, il ne la vit pas. Il la chercha partout dans la maison. Elle avait disparue. Il se précipita dans sa chambre, ces affaires étaient là, mais pas son petit sac, qu’elle gardait précieusement, avec ses papiers et son argent. Il courut dehors sa voiture était toujours là, mais aucune trace d’elle.

Il remonta, tenta de parler avec Sam, mais il lui cria dessus -avec les mots dure qu’il avait appris à utiliser, adolescence merci- et Dean se rétracta dans sa chambre. Elle allait revenir. La bille lui monta à la gorge. Il ne ferma pas l’œil de la nuit.

Elle ne revint pas. Sam ne lui parla pas, il chercha Castiel du regard mais ne la trouva pas. Dean lui demanda ce qu’il s’était passé mais Sam se referma comme une huitre. Ce fut le soir, alors que Castiel était introuvable que Sam s’effondra en pleurs. Il ne lui dit rien, mais il était évident qu’il se sentait coupable.

Dean passa la nuit à consoler Sam et lorsqu’il s’endormit, il se lança à la recherche de Castiel, l’estomac et le cœur en vrac. Il ne la trouva pas. Le lendemain soir, alors qu’il rentrait bredouille, il vit le manteau de la femme et sa petite sacoche sur la table. Il se précipita dans la chambre de Sam et les trouva serré l’un contre l’autre, endormis. Le soulagement l’envahit et il s’installa sur le lit à côté d’eux. Il réveilla Castiel qui ne dit rien et il l’enserra de ses bras.

« Ne part plus jamais comme ça. » lui supplia-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, lui caressant simplement le bras et Dean sentit la bille lui monter de nouveau. Elle n’avait pas promis. Elle promettait toujours.

Il ne s’endormit pas, pressant son corps contre celui de Castiel, savourant sa chaleur, sa douceur, pressant son nez dans ses cheveux, inhalant son odeur. Il observa le visage de son frère, les joues marqués de larmes, et lui caressa les cheveux. Qu’avait-il bien pu se passer ? Il les observa jusqu’à ce que Sam ne se trémousse et n’ouvre les yeux, réveillant Castiel. Sam lui lança un sourire incertain avant de regarder fixement la femme. Il se leva et les laissa seuls. Elle se détacha de lui immédiatement, comme si son contact la brulait. Il avait passé plusieurs heures, une fois, pour lui expliquer le concept d’espace vitale et même si elle avait semblé comprendre, elle n’en avait jamais fait l’application. Ce n’était pas vraiment le moment pour commencer.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il acquiesça et se leva avant de se diriger lui-même vers la porte. Apparemment, c’était lui le problème. Il aurait dû le savoir.

« Dean. » l’arrêta Castiel avant qu’il n’atteigne l’encadrure de la porte.

Il soupira, laissa un sourire avenant prendre place sur son visage, tentant de cacher la douleur qu’il ressentait et se tourna vers la femme.

« Je suis content que tu sois rentrée. » dit-il alors qu’elle le dévisageait sans rien dire.

Ces mots semblèrent lui faire de la peine, car ces yeux s’emplirent de tristesse.

« Ne te cache pas, Dean. » lui demanda-t-elle dure.

Dean ne dit rien, la douleur, la colère, la peur. Il avait un problème avec l’abandon, il le savait, elle le savait. Tout se mélangeait et il se contint pour ne pas craquer. Elle le regarda longuement, fit un pas vers lui et il se recula. Elle écarquilla les yeux face à son geste mais arrêta sa progression.

« Les mots de Sam m’ont blessé. » expliqua-t-elle. « Je n’ai pas su comment réagir. Je suis désolée. »

Il acquiesça. Ce n’était pas comme si elle se confiait à lui. Elle ne lui demandait jamais rien. Il ne lui servait plus, il n’y avait que Sam pour l’aider à comprendre ces sentiments. Après, il pouvait se l’avouer à lui-même, il était nul pour ça, donc ça l’arrangeait. Lui-même ne se serait rien demandé. Elle sembla attendre quelque chose. Il sourit, factice, rassurant.

« Ce n’est pas grave. » lui assura-t-il. « Moi aussi, il me crie dessus, il sait trouver les mots qui blesse le Sammy. Je comprends. »

Elle le regarda avec peine, l’air perdu.

« Dean… »

Elle fit un pas en avant, et Dean la laissa faire. A quoi bon, lui n’avait pas le luxe de disparaitre. Il devait s’occuper de Sam et il n’était pas assuré qu’elle ne leur refasse pas un coup pareil. Elle approcha lentement, trop lentement.

« Ecoute ça va. Je comprends, vraiment. » affirma Dean, _un mot de Sam et je ne te revois plus jamais_ , n’ajouta-t-il pas.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? » s’enquit-il alors.

Elle lui lança un regard alarmé, suppliant.

« Je… »

« Tu veux que je te dise que lorsque je t’ai vu, en larme dévastée comme jamais, j’étais hyper heureux ? » s’exclama-t-il sarcastique, la colère lui piquant le nez. « Que j’ai super bien dormie alors que je ne savais pas où tu étais et si tu reviendrais un jour ? » continua-t-il, chaque mot accablant le visage de son vis-à-vis. « Que j’ai décidé de me balader une journée complète dehors, sous la flotte, parce que je savais en rentrant que tu serais là ? »

« Je… »

Dean laissa quelques minutes passer, métrisant sa colère.

« Je suis content que tu te sois réconciliée avec Sam. Vraiment ! » cracha-t-il et même si les mots étaient sincères, la colère les transformait.

Des larmes s’échappèrent de ses joues. Castiel se rapprocha en trois pas et lui enserra le visage entre ses mains, ses doigts s’insinuant dans ses cheveux, l’obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je ne repartirais pas. » assura-t-elle.

Ces mots, ils les avaient attendus la veille au soir. Là, ils ne les croyaient pas. Il secoua la tête, tenta de s’échapper de la prise de Castiel. Elle le regarda alarmée et elle l’embrassa. Le contacte figea Dean, les lèvres sur les siennes étaient douces. Il ferma les yeux, se permit d’espérer un instant, ses mains trouvèrent ses hanches et il rapprocha leur corps avant de se rappeler la vérité. Il l’écarta alors et se retira. Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, elle l’observait de l’incompréhension dans les yeux. Il secoua la tête. Elle plissa les yeux, la tête légèrement penchée.

« Tu ne …. » tenta-t-il de dire.

Putain, c’était dur.

« Tu ne peux pas embrasser les gens comme ça. » réussit-il à finir sa phrase. « Ce n’est pas socialement acceptable. Tu sais lorsque je t’ai montré… » commença-t-il à expliquer.

« Non. » l’interrompit Castiel, il leva vers elle un regard surpris.

Elle semblait en colère.

« Je sais ce que j’ai fait. Je sais pourquoi je l’ai fait et je sais ce que cela signifie. Ne dénigre pas mes sentiments car tu es incapable de les accepter. » annonça-t-elle.

Dean resta bouche bée.

« Je t’aime Dean, profondément et de tout mon être. Je te connais, je connais ton âme. Mes sentiments sont sincères, réelles et je n’ai eu besoin de personne pour les comprendre. » affirma-t-elle d’un ton dur.

Il n’y avait vraiment que Dean pour se faire engueuler alors qu’on lui faisait une déclaration d’amour.

« Je n’ai rien dit car mes sentiments faisaient de la peine à Sam, tu tiens à Sam et je tiens à Sam. J’ai décidé de lui en parler, cela ne sait pas bien passer. Hier, il m’a donné son accord. » continua-t-elle.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et, alors que son visage n’était qu’à quelques centimètres du sien, elle poursuivit.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas ‘’ton type’’. » le cita-t-elle. « J’espère cependant que tu répondras à mes sentiments positivement. J’aimerais construire cette maison dont tu rêves avec toi. » finit-elle en l’embrassant.

Dean l’enserra et la tira à lui. Il l’embrassa comme un assoiffé au milieu du désert.

« Pas dans ma chambre ! » s’écria alors Sam derrière eux.

Dean et Castiel se détachèrent, échangèrent un regard puis rirent.


	5. CHAPITRE 4 : La révélation

Castiel était heureux, Dean le couvait du regard. Cela faisait maintenant deux années qu’il l’avait embrassé pour la première fois et l’ange n’avait pas un seul jour regretté sa décision. Ces sentiments étaient forts et stables et chaque jour un peu plus grand que la veille. Peut-être avait-il été touché par une des flèches de ses frères cupidons. L’ange savait que sa mission était accomplie. Il comprenait les humains, faisait ces propres choix, il aimait. Ce libre arbitre nouvellement acquis, que Sam et Dean lui avaient enseigné lui tordait les tripes. Il voulait tout dire à Dean, qu’aucun secret ne vienne s’immiscer entre eux. Lui dire qu’il était un ange, lui assurer que jamais il ne partirait. Et c’était peut-être cela, le but de sa mission, réussir à aller outre les ordres de son père. Castiel était décidé.

L’ange détourna le regard de Dean et observa l’échange habituel entre John et Sam.

« Non ! » répondit le père, toujours aussi catégorique.

Dean n’avait pas souhaité que leur relation soit révélée à John. Castiel n’avait pas forcément compris pourquoi. Il était assez certain que cela était dû au fait que l’homme tentait encore de le séduire ou encore tout simplement parce que Dean avait honte, l’enveloppe charnelle de Castiel était plus âgée de six années. L’ange était cependant certain que Dean ne pouvait avoir honte de lui. Castiel avait accepté, parce que Sam lui avait assuré que Dean avait simplement besoin de temps.

« J’irais à l’université ! » assura Sam de sa voix grave.

L’évolution du corps de Sam était impressionnante, Dean avait gagné en muscle et en taille et dépassait son enveloppe charnelle de quelques centimètres, mais Sam avait fait une croissance vertigineuse, il était maintenant bien plus grand que son corps ou celui de Dean. Il toisait John du regard et baissait légèrement la tête pour lui parler. Même s’il ne lui avait jamais dit, Castiel savait que Sam s’exaltait de ce fait.

Castiel porta son regard sur Dean qui secoua la tête et lui tendit la main. Il la prit et tous deux sortir de la chambre du motel qu’ils avaient loué pour la semaine, ils avaient une chasse à faire. L’ange aimait chasser avec Dean, passé les premières peurs qu’il se blesse, l’humain était très doué et le voir se battre ainsi le remplissait d’admiration et d’envie. Dean était vertueux, droit et fier. Il avait ses vices, mais Castiel les partageait avec plaisir. L’ange aimait son âme et lorsqu’il chassait, il rayonnait. C’était un des rares talents que Castiel avait pu conserver de son origine et il l’utilisait souvent, pour juger des personnes qu’il rencontrait, pour trouver des monstres, pour admirer Dean alors qu’il lui faisait l’amour.

Alors qu’ils étaient seuls dans l’impala, Castiel inspira et se tourna vers Dean.

« Je dois t’avouer quelque chose. » débuta-t-il.

Il observa son partenaire un instant, Dean lui lança un regard avenant.

« Je suis un ange. » déclara-t-il, parce que techniquement, même dans une enveloppe humaine tel était son statut.

« Ça je sais, mon ange. » lui répondit-il avec un clin d’œil.

« Dean, je suis sérieuse. »

L’humain à ses côtés se tendit, tourna lentement la tête vers lui et se gara.

« Pardon ? » s’exclama-t-il, son visage faisant divers mouvements de sourcils avant de se fixer sur surpris.

« Je n’ai normalement pas le droit de t’en parler. » expliqua-t-il. « Mais j’ai choisi de te dévouer ma foi et je te dois la vérité. Je suis un ange du seigneur, j’ai été envoyé sur terre, ma grâce celée dans une enveloppe charnelle afin de comprendre les êtres humains. » finit-il.

Dean l’observa bouche bée, un léger sourire vint orner son visage d’amusement, incrédule, avant que la vérité et le sérieux de Castiel ne le saisissent. Castiel se sentait mal, son estomac le faisait souffrir, l’angoisse que Dean le rejette de toute évidence. Il ne se laissa pas abattre, il resta fier et droit. Il connaissait son partenaire, il savait que Dean n’avait pas la foi alors il attendit.

« Les anges n’existent pas. » rétorqua Dean, colérique.

« Si. »

« Alors pourquoi ne font-ils rien, hein ? Si tu es un ange, pourquoi est-ce que vous n’agissez pas contre les monstres et les démons, n’êtes-vous pas censés nous protéger ? » demanda-t-il, accusateur.

Castiel s’attendait à cette réflexion, il avait envisagé de nombreuse réaction de la part de Dean et, dans chacune d’elle, il posait cette question. Il avait envisagé de nombreuse réponse et il avait tranché pour la pure et simple vérité, froide mais vrai. Castiel n’avait pas réussi à adopter la doctrine de Dean : ‘’ _c’est en mentant qu’on devient Président’’_. Il le regarda fixement, tendrement.

« Nous protégeons le paradis, les jardins et les âmes humaines qui y vivent. Nous empêchons les grands rassemblements de démons mais… Nous n’avons aucun droit d’influencer le libre arbitre de l’humanité qui vie. »

Il savait que Dean criait intérieurement. Dean avait toujours eu en horreur ses frères et sœurs. Comme lui-même trouvait toujours chez John un comportement à détester lorsque Dean lui comptait leur enfance, Dean avait toujours en grippe ces frères et sœurs lorsqu’il racontait quelques anecdotes qu’il jugeait assez vague pour ne pas aiguiller l’humain sur sa réelle identité. Son partenaire avait en horreur sa ‘’ _secte_ ’’ et avait, à de nombreuses reprises, donné le surnom ‘’ _d’enfoirés_ ’’ à ses frères et sœurs. Alors qu’il finissait sa phrase, il savait que dans le cœur de Dean les anges avaient obtenu une place attitrée d’êtres détestés. Cela l’attrista mais aucune de ses paroles ne pourraient le changer. Dean le regarda longuement et il se laissa examiner, tentant d’imaginer le cheminement de penser de son être aimé. L’angoisse était toujours présente et le visage illisible de Dean n’y aidait pas.

« Et Dieu existe ? » s’enquit-il.

« C’est mon père. » lui rappela Castiel, une note d’humour pointant dans sa voix.

Dean voulait le croire mais sa conviction que Dieu n’existait pas était plus forte. Le fait que Castiel lui-même n’ait jamais vu son père n’y aida certainement pas. La situation commença à accabler Castiel, qui ne savait pas comment convaincre Dean, il n’avait aucun mot pour rassurer Dean. Il tenta de lui expliquer plus en détail sa mission, lui relata les paroles de Mickael. Dean resta silencieux, son visage figé dans une expression que Castiel ne sut pas lire. Il était triste, en colère, désarçonné. Il ne vit pas de dégout, mais il savait qu’il ne pourrait le réconforter, Dean devait réfléchir seul. Alors l’ange lui donna toutes les informations qui pourraient l’y aider, il lui parla de son jardin préféré, de ses missions en tant que séraphins, de sa garnison, des différents autres rôles de ses frères et sœurs.

Castiel parla plusieurs minutes peut-être une heure, Dean le fixait l’expression froide. L’angoisse de l’ange était installée et la peur commençait à prendre place. Il ne savait quelle réaction allait avoir Dean. Il aurait voulu dire plus, avoir plus à dire, mais il avait tout dit. Il attendait son jugement patiemment, la terreur faisant trembler ses membres. Dean resta silencieux de nombreuses minutes avant de soupirer et de poser son front contre le volant. Castiel l’observa, avec attente.

Dean tourna alors le regard vers lui.

« Ce serait n’importe qui d’autre Cas, je n’y croirais pas une seconde. »

« Je sais. » lui avoua Castiel.

L’ange n’était même pas certain que Dean le croie lui.

« Je t’assure que je te dis la vérité. » continua-t-il avec autant de sincérité qu’il le pouvait.

Son partenaire le regarda longuement avant d’acquiescer et l’ange sentit son angoisse s’évanouir et sa terreur disparaitre avant que Dean ne lui sourit, de son sourire en coin, fragile et si beau.

« Ça explique pas mal de chose. Ta lame par exemple, tes débuts en temps qu’humain. Toi. » finit-il la conviction gagnant sa voix et l’évidence lui apparaissant.

Il se pencha alors vers Castiel et lui caressa la joue, l’ange ferma les yeux. Il sentit les lèvres de Dean se poser ses les siennes tendrement et son front se coller au sien. L’humain soupira contre ses lèvres.

« Je vais aller directe en enfer pour avoir défloré un ange. »

Castiel rit avant de lui capturer les lèvres.

« Tu iras droit au paradis. » le contredit-il.

Dean soupira et se détacha avant de le regarder plus sérieusement.

« Tu me le dis parce que tu vas partir ? Tu as entendu l’appel ? » s’enquit alors Dean nerveux.

« Non. Simplement parce que j’ai envie de rester. » le rassura-t-il.

Ils se turent et Dean captura ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, saisissant sa hanche de sa main. Castiel laissa ses mains se balader dans les cheveux blonds de son partenaire, il poussa un léger gémissement alors que Dean passait sa main sous son tee-shirt et caressait la peau nue de son sein. Il sourit son corps se détendant et savourant le contact de sa peau contre celle de Dean. Il avait fait le bon choix.

\- Sam -

Sam avait merdé. Il le sut au moment même où les mots quittèrent ces lèvres et que les yeux de John s’ouvraient tellement qu’ils auraient pu sortirent de leurs orbites.

« Quoi ? » s’écria alors son père.

Sam déglutit.

« Oh, la pétasse ! »

« C’est très récent. » contredit Sam.

« Récent ou non, elle est trop veille pour lui ! »

Sam sentit la colère monter en lui. Personne n’avait le droit d’insulter sa famille, personne n’avait le droit de s’opposer au bonheur de Castiel et Dean. Même pas John. Surtout pas John.

« Maintenant, ça suffit ! Dean est heureux ! Je ne l’ai jamais vu si comblé. Castiel est bien pour lui. Est-ce que tu les as vu ? Tu passerais cinq minutes avec les deux, tu verrais à quels points ils s’aiment. Elle le fait rire. Elle le fait s’épanouir. Il a confiance en lui, il est fort, il est droit. Il est sûr de lui. Il l’aime. »

John sembla surpris à ces mots et ne répliqua rien.

« Notre famille est tellement plus heureuse depuis que Castiel est là. Elle nous protège, nous aide, nous aime. Je refuse de rester sans rien dire alors que tu l‘insultes. »

John le dévisagea.

« Tu as raison. »

Sam l’observa surpris, c’était la première fois de sa vie entière qu’il entendait son père accepter son erreur. Il ne sut pas comment réagir. John se détourna de lui et s’assit sur une des chaises autour de la table. Il soupira et fit signe à Sam de s’assoir à sa suite. L’adolescent n’avait jamais vu son père ainsi, abattu, résigné, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

« Je ne vous ai pas vu grandir. » avoua-t-il.

Sam retint sa remarque. Il l’avait sur le bout de la langue : _A qui la faute_. Cependant, il ne dit rien, il ne pouvait pas frapper un homme à terre. Il se tut avec difficulté, la colère bouillonnant en lui.

« Dean va établir sa vie, sans moi. Je ne suis pas prêt. » avoua-t-il à mi mot, un sourire dérisoire à ces lèvres. « Tout comme toi. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Sam… »

Il soupira avant de lever un regard triste vers lui. Sam aurait voulu ne pas compatir, aurait voulu que sa colère s’amplifie, que les mots qu’il prononçait alimente sa détermination, mais son père avait l’air si abattu. Sa gorge se serra et il ferma les yeux, convaincu d’avoir encore une fois échoué. John l’aurait réprimandé, que sa compassion le rendait faible. Mais Sam n’était pas vaincu, pas cette fois, son père ne l’avait pas regardé une seule fois, ces lèvres n’avaient pas esquissé le sourire victorieux qu’il arborait à chaque fois qu’il gagnait une dispute. Non, son père était recourbé sur sa chaise, ses mains croisées sur la table face à lui, semblant chercher le courage de dire quelque chose. Il releva alors les yeux vers Sam et le garçon put y lire de l’amertume, une infinie tristesse, du remord.

« Ta mère a essayé. » souffla John, sa voix tremblante brisant le silence. « Elle en est morte. » ajouta-t-il quelques minutes plus tard, une larme lui coulant sur la joue. « Si tu quittes la chasse, j’ai peur que ton destin soit identique. » lui avoua-t-il tendrement les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

Sam n’en revenait pas. John parlait de sa mère. Il ne parlait jamais de Mary, jamais. Sam resta silencieux incapable de former le moindre son. Il observa son père se redresser, accumuler du courage pour continuer. Il l’observa, enregistrant ce qu’il lui disait, sans comprendre, sans vouloir comprendre les implications, attendant qu’il parle. 

« Son père était chasseur » continua John, lentement, avec difficulté, comme s’il ne l’avait jamais dit à personne.

Connaissant son père, c’était certainement le cas. John se dévoilait, devant lui. John ne s’était jamais confié à lui, à Dean oui, parfois à Castiel, mais jamais à Sam. Il ne savait quoi faire, il était en colère, tout le temps, surtout contre son père. Il ne voulait pas avoir à raisonner, il voulait obtenir, il voulait ce qu’il voulait. Cependant, Sam ne pouvait rien faire, son père, ainsi face à lui, était transformé. Il ne reconnaissait pas John Winchester.

« Mais elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec ça. » enchaîna-t-il après quelques secondes.

Et Sam comprenait ce qu’il impliquait, vraiment, mais son cerveau n’analysait pas.

« Elle est partie avec moi et… un démon l’a retrouvé. » poursuivit-il, incertain.

Son cerveau cherchait encore à comprendre comment la conversation avait pu arriver à ce point ci, comment il avait pu pousser John à se confier. Les mots, la peine de son père le frappèrent et l’émotion le submergea, mais en même temps, il exultait que son père se dévoile enfin, qu’il commence à le comprendre.

« On ne laisse pas la chasse derrière soi. » finit-il, d’un ton sans appel.

La morale était là. Sam comprit instantanément pourquoi son père lui racontait cela, il avait usé de sa patience, épuisé tous ces faux arguments, ça vraie raison était là et elle était bonne. Sam dévisageait son père qui observait avec attention ses doigts. Il l’avait fait craquer, son père avait craqué.

Ce que John venait de lui raconter, il ne l’avait jamais dit à Dean, ou s’il l’avait fait, son frère ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Son père se triturait les doigts sur la table, il n’osait pas le regarder, et Sam sentait son cœur se serrer. John s’inquiétait pour lui car il avait peur que l’histoire se répète. Sam ferma les yeux un instant, sentant en lui un trou se combler. Depuis combien d’année attendait-il ce moment ? Le moment où il avait enfin l’assurance que son père l’aimait. Il ferma les yeux, absorbant la sensation, sachant qu’il ne la ressentirait peut-être plus jamais. Lorsqu’il les rouvrit, sa détermination à prouver à son père que son avenir pouvait être différent était renforcé.

« Si je vais à l’université, je ne mets pas forcément la chasse derrière moi. Je… je veux simplement pouvoir avoir un foyer fixe. » déclara doucement le garçon.

Son père ne releva pas la tête mais soupira.

« Comme Bobby. Comme Ellen. » compléta Sam, sentant que son père allé céder.

« Nous verrons bien. » soupira John.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes en silence, Sam exultant intérieurement d’avoir obtenue l’accords implicite de son père. John secoua la tête, se leva alors et quitta la chambre. Sam resta seul quelques secondes assis à la table avant de finalement se lever, il avait des cours à réviser.

Castiel et Dean rentèrent plusieurs heures plus tard, chasse finie. Ils discutaient et Castiel tentait de convaincre son frère de la laisser le soigner, Sam leur annonça la bonne nouvelle et Castiel s’enthousiasma pour lui, Dean lui serra l’épaule fier. Lorsqu’ils furent propres, il prit Dean à part et lui raconta ce que leur père lui avait confessé sur sa mère. Dean l’écouta le visage fermé. Sam l’observa silencieusement, son frère le prenait plus mal qu’il ne l’avait anticipé. Dean lui fit un sourire rassurant mais Sam n’y crut pas une seule seconde. Son frère se retira dans la salle de bain. Castiel lança un regard interrogateur à Sam avant de se diriger vers la pièce. Elle frappa doucement, Dean lui répondit et elle rentra, fermant la porte avec délicatesse.

Sam soupira et hésita avant d’aller coller son oreille contre la porte.

\- Dean -

Dean était debout, devant la glace. Il s’était passé de l’eau sur le visage. Il était en colère, contre son père. Son père qui les avait embarqués dans une chasse aux monstres alors que sa mère était morte. Son père qui ne lui avait jamais dit que sa mère était chasseuse.

« Une putain de chasseuse ! » s’écria-t-il alors que Castiel assise sur le siège des toilettes l’observait.

Il se tourna vers elle gesticulant les mains, se les passant dans les cheveux.

« Elle était chasseuse ! Toute cette merde, c’est elle ! » continua-t-il en colère, contre sa mère, son père, Sam.

Castiel resta silencieuse, l’écoutant tranquillement.

« Elle a amené sur elle sa mort, parce qu’elle n’a pas lutter, elle a oublié son rôle. » s’énerva-t-il. « Et mon père a suivi, nous a entrainé dedans. »

Dean n’avait pas les mots, il n’y arrivait plus. Avec Castiel et ses révélations, avec la chasse qui avait été plus complexe que prévu, avec Sam et son annonce, Dean s’était trop, il perdait ces repères, trop vite.

« Même si elle n’était pas morte, on aurait été entrainé dedans. » souffla-t-il.

Castiel se rapprocha alors, sentant qu’il craquait, elle savait toujours quand il avait besoin d’un support, elle le connaissait si bien. Elle lui posa délicatement la main sur l’épaule et le prit dans ses bras lentement. Il resta les bras ballants alors qu’elle le serrait contre elle. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, ses cheveux lui caressant la joue. Sa chaleur et son odeur la calma mais ses muscles étaient tendus.

« Toujours dans cette merde. Quoi qu’il arrive. » soupira-t-il en grinçant des dents.

Dean était crispé. Sa mère, chasseuse, sa tendre mère, chasseuse, sa putain de mère, chasseuse. Elle aurait dû avoir protégé la maison, ses enfants Elle aurait dû avoir tapisser les murs de sigles protecteurs, disposer des armes, des pièges et du sels à chaque coin de la maison. Elle aurait dû savoir les risques qu’il y avait. Elle aurait dû ! Dean ferma les yeux en colère et plongea son nez dans les cheveux de Castiel, il l’enferma dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il sentit ses mains commencer à lui caresser le dos doucement. La colère s’atténua lentement.

« Les anges veillent sur vous. » murmura-t-il. « C’est ce qu’elle disait, les anges veillent sur vous. »

Dean s’écarta pour regarder Castiel dans les yeux.

« Est-ce qu’elle disait vrai ? »

Castiel lui fit un sourire triste et secoua la tête. Dean le savait, elle lui avait dit. Elle lui avait tout dit. Il avait un ange dans les bras, il aimait un ange, lui qui ne croyait pas une seule seconde en Dieu. Et sa mère, sa sainte mère qui lui faisait des tartes, qui s’occupait de lui, qui n’aurait jamais fait de mal à une mouche était une chasseuse. Il ne la connaissait pas. Ses souvenirs étaient flous, sa mère, ce qu’il savait d’elle, lui était retirée, arrachée par une simple phrase. Ce n’était pas sa mère, c’était une inconnue. Dean laissa un couler une simple larme avant de se taire.

Demain, tout irait bien.


	6. CHAPITRE 5 : La demande

La maison était parfaite. Dean observait le jardin avec plaisir et fierté. C’était lui qui tondait. Déjà qu’il ne s’en sortait pas très bien, alors il n‘imaginait pas Castiel avec la tondeuse. Ils l’avaient décorée ensemble, ajoutant toutes la panoplie possible pour la rendre la plus sécurisée possible. Castiel avait même sortit de derrière les fagots de nouveau sigle protecteur et des pièges anti-démons. Il avait trouvé un petit travail dans une casse du coin, un travail à la mission, ce qui lui laissait le temps de partir en chasse aussi souvent qu’il le souhaitait, Castiel, elle, avait écrit quelque livre, apparemment, raconter la véritable histoire de la naissance du monde, la vérité sur la chute de Lucifer était de la science-fiction très apprécié.

Dean observa la femme s’occuper de ses ruches, elle avait insisté pour qu’ils en aient plusieurs. Dean avait atteint un compromis sur trois, mais qui dit abeilles, dit fleures et ils avaient dû commencer à s’occuper de leur jardin. Dean finit de tondre, rangea l’équipement et observa Castiel, parler à ses abeilles. Il n’avait jamais vraiment compris l’adoration de la femme pour les insectes, elle lui avait pourtant donné de nombreuses explications. Personnellement, il pensait que les abeilles lui rappelaient le Paradis mais il préférait garder sa théorie pour lui.

Son téléphone vibra alors dans sa poche. Sam.

« Dean ! » entendit-il son frère s’exclamer alors qu’il décrochait. « Alors, dis-moi ! »

Le blondinet sourit et secoua la tête. Il rentra alors dans la maison tout en répondant.

« Bonjours Sammy, nous allons bien merci de demander. Et Jess, comment va-telle ? Elle te supporte toujours ? Castiel s’occupe des abeilles et moi je vais me prendre une bière bien méritée après avoir tondu le jardin. » déclara-t-il avec sarcasme.

« Ha ha ! » lui répondit son frère d’un rire forcé. « Jerk ! »

« Bitch. » répondit instantanément Dean alors qu’il atteignait le frigo et en sortait une bière.

« Plus sérieusement, comment ça s’est passé ? »

« Ça ne s’est pas passé. » soupira Dean en s’affalant sur le fauteuil du salon. « J’ai paniqué, je lui ai demandé si elle voulait un chat. »

« Un chat ? » répéta Sam au bout du fil.

« Elle a dit non. » rassura Dean, qui sur le coup avait été très soulagée que Castiel ne veuille pas d’un animal.

« Idiot. »

« Hey ! » se vexa Dean.

Il n’avait pas tort mais tout de même.

« Lorsque j’ai demandé à Jess, elle a dit oui tout de suite. » se vanta Sam. « Et je n’ai fait qu’une tentative. »

« Ce n’est pas de ma faute si elle n’a pas compris la première fois. » bougonna Dean.

Il repensa à sa première fois. _Je veux t’aimer jusqu’à ce que la mort nous s’épart_ , lui avait-il déclaré. Il avait été fier de son discours et la fin était l’apothéose. Elle lui avait répondu que même après sa mort elle le retrouverait dans son paradis afin de veiller sur son âme immortelle. Il n’avait pas eu le courage de lui expliquer ce qu’il avait voulu dire.

« Ni la deuxième, ni la troisième. » continua Sam. « Après si pour la troisième tu lui demandes si elle veut un chat, ça peut se comprendre. C’était vos six ans, Dean. Jess et moi ne sommes ensemble que depuis un an et six mois. Les un an et six mois les plus merveilleux de ma vie. » enchaîna-t-il.

« Hey bien merci. » le coupa Dean un peu vexé.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire. » ne s’excusa pas son adorable petit frère. « Six ans, Dean, et elle ne t’a jamais laissé tomber, vous avez une maison ensemble, que vous n’avez pas fait bruler, depuis plus d’un an. Il n’y a pas de quoi avoir peur. » l’encouragea-t-il.

« Je n’ai pas peur. » réfuta Dean.

Nope, pas du tout. Il aimait Castiel, il avait la vie dont il avait toujours rêvé. Il ne manquait plus qu’une chose. _Que tout foute le camp_ , tenta-t-il de ne pas penser.

« A d’autre. » réfuta son frère.

Dean vit alors Castiel commencer à retirer sa combinaison pour se diriger vers la maison.

« Je dois te laisser. » dit-il rapidement à son frère,

« Ne te foire pas cette fois ci. » l’encouragea Sam avant de raccrocher.

Il sourit.

\- Castiel -

Castiel était allongé sous Dean, l’homme faisait de lent va et viens en lui. Lorsque Dean lui faisait l’amour, il l’adorait, vénérait son corps. Il prenait son temps, embrassant lentement sa bouche, son front, ses joues, son nez, ses bras, ses lèvres, son ventre, ses jambes. Il la préparait lentement, stimulant chaque centimètre carré de son corps avant de le pénétrer lentement. Parfois, il était plus sauvage, lorsque ses journées était douloureuse, souvent après avoir parlé à son père. Parfois, Castiel avait envie de lui, de faire comme il avait envie et Dean le laissait faire.

Cependant, autant qu’il le pouvait, Dean le touchait, son âme s’épanouissant cherchant à se lier à la sienne. L’ange était toujours subjugué par la clarté de Dean. Il aimait laisser Dean s’occuper de son corps. L’acte en lui-même était plaisant, tentateur, dévorant. L’ange ne pouvait nier ces gémissements, ses supplications silencieuses de plus, toujours plus. Mais ce qu’il aimait par-dessus tout c’était Dean. Dean dont le regard était rempli de passion. Dean qui attendait ses supplications, attendait que l’ange cède et supplie pour que Dean satisfasse son plaisir. L’homme ne parlait pas beaucoup durant l’acte. Il n’en avait pas besoin.

Castiel regarda Dean lui sourire tendrement, ses lèvres étaient rougies de leur baiser, légèrement entre-ouverte alors qu’il expirait, l’effort se faisant sentir. Il faisait des va et viens lents en lui, toujours trop lent. Castiel gémit, sachant qu’il avait besoin de plus, sentir le pénis de Dean dans son vagin, la connexion profonde corporelle que ce simple lien établissait n’était jamais assez. Il voulait plus mais Dean voulait qu’il demande, qu’il supplie et lui refusait de céder. Alors Dean prenait son temps.

Dean resserra ses doigts sur leurs mains liées, appuyant contre le matelas légèrement, au-dessus de la tête de Castiel. Il se baissa sur l’ange pour embrasser sa tempe, une légère pression comme un coup de vent. Il embrassa plus fermement ces lèvres, mordilla sa lèvre inférieure entre ces dents. Il s’écarta et Castiel suivit, laissant échapper un gémissement plaintif alors que Dean brisait le contact. Dean rit légèrement, son pénis frémissant à l’intérieur de Castiel, et l’ange poussa un autre gémissement. Dean reprit ses mouvements, de plus en plus lents. Castiel avait besoin de plus, il sentait son corps se tendre, son ventre réclamer plus. Il ne dit rien.

Dean caressa, de ses lèvres et de sa barbe mal rasée, le cou de Castiel, chaque touché lui envoyait un frisson qui parcourait tous son corps, ses tétons étaient tendus, en manque d’affection, car les mains de Dean ne quittaient pas la sienne et sa hanche. Castiel avait chaud, il brulait, il tentait de s’arquer le plus possible vers Dean, de faire lui-même des mouvements de hanche pour accentuer le rythme avec lequel Dean rentrait au plus profond de lui avant de sortir presqu’entièrement le laissant vide, pour le pénétrer encore plus profondément à chaque fois. Mais la main de Dean sur sa hanche le tenait en place.

Castiel gémissait à chaque caresse de la bouche de Dean, alors qu’il laissait une nuer de baiser dans son cou, descendait vers sa poitrine, embrassait ces seins, sans toucher à ses tétons et lorsqu’enfin il laissa un baiser délicat sur l’un d’eux, l’ange s’arqua l’orgasme le prenant.

Dean ne s’arrêta pas pour autant, il continua ses mouvements lents. Il savait que Castiel aimait pousser son corps dans ses retranchements, continuer à ressentir le plus possible, alors que la chaleur l’irradiait que ses muscles se crispait, chaque mouvement de Dean en lui le secoua davantage. La caresse du visage de Dean contre ses seins reprit, la barbe rugueuse laissait une trainer brulante derrière elle, alors que les lèvres douces le faisaient frissonner de bien-être.

Dean remonta alors vers sa bouche, son regard plongea dans le sien, ses yeux verts quasiment noir de désir. Il arrêta tout mouvement. Castiel haleta, leva un regard agacé vers Dean. Dean le redressa alors et l’empala sur lui d’avantage alors qu’il s’asseyait et qu’il positionnait Castiel pour qu’il soit face à face, vertical.

« Je t’aime. » lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille.

Castiel sentit son âme vibrer, l’envelopper entièrement et il soupira la sensation étant trop forte pour lui.

« Epouse moi. » continua-t-il tout en lui embrassant le cou.

Dean releva alors un regard incertain vers lui et Castiel sentit l’affection l’envahir. Il lui sourit et se pencha vers Dean afin de sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser. Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, Dean leva leur main jointe, retira l’ancienne bague de sa mère qu’il portait depuis bien avant qu’il ne se rencontre et la passa au doigts de Castiel avant de l’embrasser plus fermement. Il l’allongea alors contre le matelas et Dean caressa son ventre, malaxa ses seins.

L’ange n’arrivait plus à penser, Dean était partout, en lui le pénétrant frénétiquement, plus rapidement qu’avant, lui malaxant les seins, pinçant ses téton, caressant son cou, léchant son lobe d’oreille, mordillant ses lèvres. Lorsqu’il jouit à l’intérieur de lui, Castiel sentit un second orgasme secouer son corps, la simple sensation du sperme de Dean l’envahissant suffisant à le rassasier.

Dean ne se détacha pas tout de suite, il le prit dans ses bras, les fit rouler pour que l’ange soit positionné sur lui et l’enlaça avant de poser un baiser sur ces cheveux. Castiel s’endormit, heureux.

\- Sam -

Sam était extatique. Il observait Jess alors qu’elle discutait avec Castiel. Toutes deux étaient magnifiques. Les long cheveux blés de Jess était attachée en un délicat chignon qui laissait découvrir son cou laiteux. Elle portait une magnifique robe beige et souriait alors que Castiel penchait la tête sur le côté. Castiel, elle, était resplendissante dans sa robe blanche. Elle n’avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi il lui fallait la porter mais Sam l’avait choisi lui-même. Elle était élégante, sans trop de dentelle, simple et pure, comme Castiel. Sam n’avait pu arrêter de sourire de la journée.

« On dirait que tu es plus heureux que moi. » déclara son frère à ses côtés.

Dean était magnifique dans son costume noir trois pièces, sobre et élégant. Sa joie irradiait de son visage.

« J’ai le droit d’être fier. J’ai tout organisé. » lui rappela-t-il.

Cependant, tout autant que Dean, il savait que la joie qui l’habitait pour cet évènement ne venait pas de ça. Les deux êtres qu’il aimait le plus au monde allaient se marier et cela l’emplissait de joie. John, s’il avait été présent, lui aurait dit qu’il était trop romantique. Mais John n’était pas là et Jessica aimait les romantiques. Il se tourna alors vers son frère.

« Pas trop nerveux ? » s’enquit-il.

« Pourquoi le serais-je ? » répliqua son frère, souriant avec humour avant qu’il ne pose son regard sur Castiel.

Sam ne put retenir son sourire face à l’expression qui envahit le visage de Dean. Il voulait ressentir ça aussi, pour Jess. Il savait qu’il ressentait ça pour Jess. Cependant, entre Dean et Castiel, il y avait toujours cette connexion, ce plus qu’y le rendait un peu jaloux.

Le prêtre finissait de se préparer et Castiel et Dean se positionnait face à l’hôtel. Aucun des deux n’avaient souhaité faire la marche nuptiale, il n’y avait personne à impressionner, juste Sam, Jess et Bobby. Sam lança un sourire au vieil homme, qui avait laissé tomber la casquette pour l’occasion et sortit le costume. Sam sentit de la colère envers son père pointer en lui, mais il la refoula rapidement. C’était un jour de joie, si John Winchester avait mieux à faire tant pis. Sam savait que Dean en était blessé et Castiel contrariée. Quand, alors que le prêtre allait commencer à parler, les portes de la chapelle s’ouvrirent, il eut un moment d’espoir, que les pas qui raisonnaient, incertains, appartenaient à leur père.

Ce n’était qu’un homme inconnu d’eux, Bobby, Dean, Castiel et Sam se tendirent, prêt à répondre à un danger potentiel.

« Je suis navré, monsieur. » raisonna la voix du prêtre. « C’est une cérémonie privée. »

L’homme semblait mal à l’aise. Il avait une barbe mal rasée, des cheveux en tous sens et son costume était froissé.

« Heu… Je sais. » bredouilla-t-il d’une voix mal assurée. « On m’a… dit ?... de venir, je m’appelle Chuck Shurley ? » expliqua-t-il comme s’il était lui-même surpris de ces mots et incertain de sa propre affirmation.

Sam allait pour se lever et le diriger vers la sortie lorsque Castiel poussa une petite exclamation joyeuse. Il se tourna alors rapidement vers les deux amoureux, Castiel chuchotait quelque chose à Dean avec joie, Dean avait l’air sceptique.

« …honneur….. les noms….j’en suis certaine…. prophète… sans danger…approbation… » entendit-il quelques brides.

Finalement, Dean acquiesça et il fit signe à Chuck de s’assoir à côté de Sam. L’inconnu ne se fit pas prier. Sam le dévisagea longuement et l’homme le sentit, il se trémoussa sur sa chaise avant de lui faire un sourire poli et de lui tendre la main.

« Désolé de m’incruster. » lui murmura-t-il alors que le prêtre reprenait place avec Dean et Castiel.

Sam serra la main en dévisageant l’homme. Il lui rendit sous sourire un peu forcé et se tourna de nouveau vers le couple prêt de l’hôtel. Le prêtre débuta alors, sa voix raisonna dans la chapelle, il sentit la main de Jess s’insinuer dans la sienne. Il n’écouta pas un traitre mot de ce que l’homme d’église racontait, il observait son frère et Castiel se regarder, souriant tendrement, main dans la main. Jess soupirait parfois, acquiesçant face au mot du prêtre. Il souriait, simplement.

Il entendit la porte de la chapelle s’ouvrir alors que le prêtre citait un passage de la bible, un passage que Castiel avait spécialement choisi. Il n’écoutait que d’une oreille alors que le prêtre récitait le serment que les anges prêtèrent à Dieu de protéger et d’aimer l’Homme comme ils aimaient Dieu, en Enochien. Il se tourna donc vers l’origine des pas silencieux et vit son père pénétrer la chapelle, dans sa veste de cuir et son jean délavé. Il fut heureux de le voir, John ne se fit pas remarquer, ou tout du moins tenta d’être discret alors qu’il s’installait à côté de Bobby. Sam fronça le nez face aux habits de son père mais vit le léger coup d’œil que Dean lui lança et la fierté dans ses yeux à voir son père présent. Le prêtre ne s’arrêta pas, même s’il lança une œillade réprobatrice à l’encontre de John.

Sam retourna dans son cocon heureux, écoutant la voix monotone du prêtre et absorbant le bonheur de l’instant présent, entouré des personnes qu’il aimait le plus au monde et Chuck.

« Si quiconque souhaite s’opposer à ce mariage, qu’il parle ou se taise à jamais ? »

La phrase du prêtre le sortit de sa rêverie, Sam secoua la tête, face à la question ridicule qu’il venait de poser, à ses côtés, Chuck se trémoussa, semblant hésiter, mais ne dit rien.

« Castiel » engagea le prêtre, se tournant vers la femme, fronçant le nez face au fait qu’elle ait refusé de lui donner son nom de famille.

Sam avait écouté l’échange surpris, alors que Castiel expliquait que son nom de famille ne la représentait pas, qu’elle se nommait Castiel et, que devant Dieu, elle devenait Castiel Winchester. Le prêtre avait argumenté avec elle longuement mais avait cédé.

« Voulez-vous prendre ici présent Dean Winchester, comme futur époux ? »

« Je le veux. »

Sam sentit son sourire s’agrandir davantage, comment il ne savait pas. Ses joues lui faisaient horriblement mal, mais il ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Il savait ce que la suite allait être, Dean et Castiel avait insisté.

« Promettez-vous de l’aimer, de le protéger et de combattre à ces côtés jusqu’à ce que vos âmes immortelles ne s’éteignent ? »

« Je le jures. » assura la femme, d’un ton sans appel.

Sam n’avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi ils avaient temps insisté pour ces modifications, le prêtre avait là dû débattre avec Dean qui avait bien expliquer qu’il se foutait de l’opinion du prêtre, qu’il se mariait à l’église pour Castiel et que pour Castiel ses vœux devant Dieu étaient immuables, qu’elle ne voulait pas qu’il se lie jusqu’à sa mort mais dans le Paradis aussi. Le prêtre avait passé dix minutes à réprimander, avec Castiel, Dean pour avoir osé injurier le seigneur dans sa propre demeure avant d’accepter. Castiel et le prêtre avaient ensuite passé trois heures à parler de Dieu et du Paradis. Dean et Sam avait dû rester jusqu’à la fin car ils n’avaient pas fini les préparatif, Dean semblait avoir l’habitude mais c’était un aspect de Castiel que Sam n’avait encore jamais vraiment côtoyé.

« Nous allons maintenant procéder à l’échange des anneaux. » expliqua le prêtre à l’assemblé et Sam se leva afin de venir leur tendre les bagues.

Là encore, Castiel et le prêtre avait discuté longuement. Elle voulait que l’anneau soit gravé à jamais sur leur peau, qu’un tatouage vienne celer leur alliance. Dean lui avait murmuré alors que c’était une des raisons pour lesquels il avait été si long à faire sa proposition. ‘ _’C’était évident qu’elle voudrait un truc parfait, elle prend ça très à cœur_.’’ lui avait-il dit avec un sourire malicieux. Sam savait que son frère avait eu les jetons et qu’il se trouvait des excuses. Le prêtre avait alors assuré à Castiel qu’ils n’avaient pas besoin de se les faire tatouer dans l’église, que des bagues symboliques suffirait et qu’ils pourraient ensuite faire les tatouages.

« Dean » commença alors Castiel, anneau en mains, visage solennelle alors que Dean la regardait avec amour. « Je fais le choix, ici devant Dieu de t’aimer plus que lui. Tu sais pourquoi, Il le sait aussi. Mon amour et ma dévotion pour toi seront éternels. » déclara-t-elle alors qu’elle passait l’anneau d’or au doigt de son frère.

Sam écouta avec émotion Castiel même s’il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait choisi ces mots précis. Chuck à ses côtés se tendit. Il lui lança un regard interrogatif mais il observait avec intérêt Dean. Comme si les paroles de son frère allaient être d’une importance cruciale.

« Castiel » débuta son frère serrant leur main jointe. « Tu m’as sauvé avant même que ne me je rende compte que j’avais besoin d’être sauvé. Je t’aime et ce mariage est pour toi. Je sais ce que tu en attends, je sais ce que tu en crains. Dans cette chapelle, je te vole à Dieu, tu n’es plus son ange mais le mien. » déclara-t-il solennelle, plus qu’il ne l’avait jamais vu. « Et si un jour il vient pour te reprendre, je lui botterai le cul. » finit-il toujours aussi sérieux.

« Monsieur Winchester ! » professa le prêtre.

Chuck à ses côtés laissa échapper un pouffement d’amusement alors que Bobby et John rirent s’en discrétion. Sam lui était atterré par les mots de Dean et lança un coup d’œil à Jess qui avait les larmes aux yeux et un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

« Je l’ai dit, je ne le retire pas. » chantonna son frère alors qu’il passait la bague au doigt de Castiel.

Le prêtre regarda Dean avec agacement, sembla méditer s’il devait continuer ou pas, puis il serra les mains l’une contre l’autre dans un geste de prière avant d’écarter les bras.

« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont consacrés, par le Dieu unique, je vous déclare mariés. »

Une autre précision de Castiel qui avait assuré que le terme mari et femme ne conviendrait pas. Elle n’avait pas voulu expliquer, Dean avait rigolez en proposant mari et ange, le prêtre avait été atrophié. Il avait déjà eu du mal à accepter de s’autoproclamé béni par Dieu, même si pour une raison inconnue Castiel avait insisté que si un seul prêtre dans tout le pays avait le droit à ce titre c’était lui- certainement la raison pour laquelle ils avaient tous dû traverser la moitié du pays pour atteindre la petite chapelle paumée du gars pour le mariage, Castiel ayant refusé d’être mariée par qui que ce soit d’autre-. Le prêtre avait donc compromis sur le terme ‘’mariés’’, Castiel avait acceptez.

« Vous pouvez embrasser Castiel Winchester. » dit-il à Dean.

Il s’agissait de la dernière demande de Castiel qui avait refusé totalement l’appellation femme pour tout le déroulé du mariage. Dean se pencha pour embrasser doucement la femme. Jess pleurait discrètement à ses côtés et Sam sentit le bonheur exploser dans son torse. A ces côtés, Chuck tressautait sur place, acquiesçant avec agacement.

« Je ne vais pas changer pour…. Mmmh… Mais… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même. « Tant pis, il faudra adapter le script. »

Sam lui lança un regard interrogateur. L’inconnu souriait discrètement, regardant Castiel avec fierté, et, lorsqu’il posait son regard sur Dean, il semblait agacé.

Castiel et Dean remercièrent alors le prêtre puis se dirigèrent vers eux. Dean alla pour prendre John dans ses bras, toujours heureux de voir leur père. Castiel, elle, se dirigea vers Chuck et lui sourit avec révérence. Elle tendit la main et Chuck la lui prit, timide.

« C’est un honneur. » lui dit-elle.

« Mmmh, oui. Moi aussi. » lui répondit-il, mal à l’aise face au regard fixe de Castiel.

« Je n’ai malheureusement pas connaissance de votre œuvre » continua Castiel, fixant l’homme avec, fierté ? « Mais votre présence ne peut que signifier l’approbation de mon père. » lui demanda-t-elle, avec espoir.

L’homme retira alors sa main de celles de Castiel et se frotta la nuque.

« Je ne dirais pas que mes livres… » dit-il avec modestie alors qu’il lançait un coup d’œil vers Sam et Dean. « …sont une œuvre. J’ai une petite communauté de fan, c’est certain. » continua-t-il un petit sourire aux lèvres avant de regarder Castiel fixement. « Ce qui m’a fait venir, était… différent. Je ne dirais pas connaître mon rôle, mais je suppose que… oui. » finit-il en réponse à Castiel.

Elle se redressa, fière. Il se frotta la nuque une nouvelle fois. Elle le dévisagea longuement et il lança des coups d’œil mal à l’aise vers Sam et Dean.

« Bon, j’ai été ravi de vous rencontrer. » dit-il avant de se rétracter vers la porte de la chapelle.

Castiel ne le retint pas. Sam allait pour le rattraper mais elle l’arrêta d’un geste.

« Son destin n’était pas de croiser le vôtre. » dit-elle. « Pas aussi tôt. » compléta-t-elle alors qu’elle dévisageait Sam longuement, surprise par ces propres propos.

Alors que Sam regardait l’impala partir, emportant Castiel et Dean vers leur lune de miel, Jess dans les bras, il se dit qu’une petite visite à la librairie s’imposait.

Qui était Chuck Shurley ?


	7. CHAPITRE 6 : La chute

Sam observait Dean couper la tête du dernier vampire. Il vit le sang gicler. Son frère lança un sourire un peu frimeur à Castiel qui secoua la tête agacée. Elle se dirigea vers Sam, le regarda de haut en bas puis de bas en haut. Elle lui prit le bras, toucha ses côtes, acquiesça. Elle lui essuya rapidement du sang sur la joue, du soulagement prenant place sur son visage lorsqu’elle ne vit aucune coupure.

« Tu aurais dû nous attendre. » le réprimanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et elle le regarda avec tendresse. Il n’avait pas besoin de sa pitié, il se détourna rapidement et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

« Il a besoin de temps. » entendit-il son frère dire à Castiel.

Elle lui répondit, mais Sam était déjà assez loin pour qu’un simple murmure ne lui parvienne.

Non, Sam n’avait pas besoin de temps. Sam avait besoin de trouver le démon et de le tuer. Sam avait besoin d’expulser toute sa rage. Sam avait besoin de venger sa femme. Il avait besoin d’être loin de Dean et Castiel. Il savait qu’ils n’y étaient pour rien. Il se souvenait de Castiel qui s’était mise à courir vers son appartement, alors qu’il marchait tranquillement dans la rue. Il se souvenait du cri de douleur de son frère, de la dévastation de Castiel. Il se souvenait. C’était ça le problème. Dean et Castiel étaient ensemble, toujours, heureux, toujours. Lui, il était seul.

Il repartit, sans attendre de voir si Dean et Castiel montaient dans l’impala, sans les aider à saler et bruler les corps. Il se dirigea vers un bar, bu plusieurs verres, laissa une serveuse le draguer avant de sentir du dégout envers lui-même lui envahir la gorge. Il se leva alors, jarreta la serveuse et reprit le volant, pas encore ivre, mais par sobre non plus. Il arriva au motel sain et sauf quelques minutes plus tard. Il gara sa voiture à côté de l’impala et soupira.

Castiel et Dean avait refusé de prendre une chambre à part. Avant, ils prenaient toujours une chambre à part, laissant Sam qui appelait alors Jess ou qui dormait avec John. Après l’évènement, Castiel avait lancé un regard dur lorsqu’il avait commencé à dire deux chambres et il avait alors demandé une chambre avec deux lits King size. Dean lui avait souri avant de commencer à décrire la chasse sur laquelle il travaillait.

« Je suis certaine que John va bien. » entendit-il la voix ferme de Castiel dire alors qu’il se rapprochait de la porte.

« Il n’a pas rappelé. » lui rétorqua Dean sa voix grave étouffé par la porte.

« Il a dit qu’il appellerait après avoir fini sa chasse. » lui rappela Castiel.

« C’était il y a trois jours. » contrecarra Dean et Sam l’entendit commencer à faire les cents pas dans la chambre. « Il n’a jamais laissé autant de temps sans appeler. »

Sam rentra alors.

« Pourquoi vous ne m’avez pas dit que papa avait disparu ? » s’enquit-il énervé.

Castiel tourna sur lui un regard ferme et soupira avant de pointer du doigt Dean. Ce dernier lança à sa femme un regard trahi, avant de regarder Sam avec détermination.

« Tu avais autre chose en tête. »

« Ça fait quatre mois Dean, je vais bien ! » cracha-t-il.

« Non, tu ne vas pas bien. » lui rétorqua son frère avec hargne.

« Dean. » soupira Castiel à ses côtés.

Son frère la coupa d’un geste de la main.

« Non, on l’a fait à ta manière. Je le connais il a besoin d’un coup de pieds au cul. » répliqua-t-il.

Son frère se tourna alors vers lui et étrangement, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il remarqua que son frère avait vieilli. Ses vingt-sept ans le frappèrent de plein fouet. Cela faisait plus de trois ans qu’il avait épousé Castiel. Son frère était un adulte, avec une femme, une maison et le voyant lui lancer ce regard particulier, il attendait presque qu’il lui dise qu’ils allaient avoir un enfant. Cela lui irait bien. Mais non, Dean commença un long monologue.

« Tu es triste, dévasté. Je sais. Je comprends, je n’imagine même pas perdre Castiel. » commença son frère. « Mais tu ne fais pas ton deuil Sam, tu es comme papa, tu es en colère tout le temps. Tu cherches à faire du mal à ceux qui font du mal aux autres. Tu prends chaque chasse personnellement, trop. Tu te mets en danger, tu nous mets en danger avec tes réactions stupides. Donc non on ne t’a rien dit, car tu serais allé te jeter dans une autre chasse stupide et dangereuse, ne t’inquiétant même pas que tu puisses être blessé ou même tué. Tu t’en fous. Et ça me tue. » lui avoua Dean. « J’en ai marre de m’inquiéter tout le temps, savoir où tu es, si tu ne fais pas une connerie, si tu n’es pas partie chasser tout seul, sans nous, sans ne rien nous dire. Comme aujourd’hui, franchement ! Un sms, avec une adresse et rien d’autre ? Tu aurais pu être tourné en vampire ou pire mourir si on était arrivé une minute plus tard. » lui cria-t-il dessus.

Sam sentit la culpabilité le saisir. Il savait qu’il avait merdé. Il le savait. L’adrénaline le quitta d’un coup, l’alcool lui monta à la tête et il pleura. Il cria et pleura. Il s’écroula parterre et s’assit les jambes écartés les mains ballantes. Il pleura devant Castiel et Dean, plus qu’il ne l’avait fait sur le corps décharné de Jess. Il avait mal, ses muscles le brulait de l’effort qu’il avait fournis pendant la chasse, son cœur en miette appelait à l’aide.

Dean lança un regard apeuré à Castiel qui semblait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il les observa, pleurant de tout son souffle, finalement Castiel s’agenouilla à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Dean se mit de l’autre côté et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Elle me manque. » souffla-t-il

Aucun des deux ne répondit, qu’est-ce qu’ils auraient pu dire de toute manière. Castiel le serra plus fort, presque douloureusement. Dean grogna avant de se redresser. Il se plaça face à lui. Et s’accroupit le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je sais et ce n’est pas la même chose, mais on est là pour toi. » lui dit-il avant de lui tendre la main. « Et je sais que tu voudras te venger et on t’aidera. Mais ensemble Sam, ensemble. »

Et Sam lui prit la main. Dean lui sourit avant de les redresser, Castiel se détachant de lui. Il suivit son frère qui le guida jusqu’à son lit et l’allongea.

« Dors, tu le regretteras demain. » murmura son frère.

Sam sentit ses paupières pleines de larmes se fermer, l’inconscience le gagna rapidement. Son rêve fut le même que depuis plusieurs mois. Castiel et Dean étaient là, lui rendant visite pour le deuxième anniversaire de mariage de Sam et Jessica. Elle était restée à l’appartement pour s’occuper de quelque chose, il ne se souvenait même plus de quoi. Dean et lui discutait des études de Sam, de la dernière voiture restaurée par Dean, de leurs dernières chasses. Castiel était silencieuse à leur côté. Elle s’arrêta alors, Sam et Dean continuant de marcher sans s’en rendre compte. Sam s’entendit encore réfuter un argument de Dean face à sa nouvelle technique de chasse, lorsqu’il se tourna vers Castiel pour la voir dix mètres plus loin, piquant un sprint.

Sam et Dean se lancèrent un regard avant de la suivre en courant, l’adrénaline montant. Castiel était la plus rapide d’eux trois, et ils ne réussirent jamais à la rattraper mais plus il avançait, moins Sam avait besoin de la regarder pour la suivre. Elle se dirigeait vers leur appartement. Il accéléra le pas, ne rattrapant pas Castiel, mais laissant Dean derrière lui et la peur commença à l’envahir. Ils arrivèrent devant l’immeuble ensemble, grimpèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre et pénétrèrent l’appartement juste à temps pour voir Jessica au plafond, bruler. Sam resta figé devant se spectacle, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Son cerveau refusant d’analyser. Castiel, elle, avait aperçu quelqu’un et s’était engagée dans un corps à corps. Sam se reprit alors et tenta de venir en aide à Jessica qui criait de douleur. Dean arriva au moment où Castiel était projeté avec force contre un des murs, ne se relevant pas. Il cria de rage voyant Jess au plafond et l’homme aux yeux jaunes penchés sur Castiel, souriant. Il se précipita sur lui mais l’homme sourit simplement, fit un clin d’œil en direction de Sam et disparut. Jessica s’écroula alors, le feu éteint. Sam sous elle, la rattrapa avant qu’elle ne touche le sol. Elle avait les yeux grands ouvert, mort. Son corps était encore chaud mais elle ne bougeait pas. Elle ne respirait pas.

Sam avait crié, Dean avait aidé Castiel qui se relevait avec difficulté.

Sam se réveilla en sursaut, sa gorge brulée et un son inarticulé passant ses lèvres. Castiel était là, l’observant, assise à ses côtés. Elle lui sourit, lui passa un verre d’eau qu’il but.

« Je vais courir. » lui annonça-t-elle.

Il la fixa longtemps, lança un regard à Dean et elle secoua la tête.

« Dean ne m’accompagnerait jamais. » lui dit-elle avec humour.

Il se redressa et s’assit sur son lit. Courir lui faisait du bien.

– Dean -

Lorsque Sam avait appelé Dean pour lui parler de Chuck, ou plutôt Carver Edlund, et de ses livres, deux jours après leur retour de lune de miel, Dean ne l’avait pas cru. La première fois qu’il avait lu les _Evangiles des Winchester_ , comme le nommait Castiel, il avait failli vomir. Il avait lu chaque livre, chaque chapitre avec attention. Il avait failli tous les bruler à chaque fois que l’auteur relatait avec précision ses sentiments, ses confidences. Il avait haï l’homme qui avait écrit leur vie, étalé au grand public leur souffrance pour son bon plaisir. Castiel l’avait dissuadé d’aller voir le fameux Chuck pour lui foutre un grande raclé lorsqu’elle avait elle-même commencé à lire les ouvrages. Elle avait ensuite levé un regard plein d’admiration vers lui avant de froncer les sourcils.

Dean avait alors appris que si Chuck, un foutu prophète du seigneur, écrivait sur eux, c’était qu’ils avaient une destinée. Epouser Castiel était une destinée qui convenait à Dean mais l’ange avait écarté l’idée de la main avec un ‘ _’les anges n’ont pas de destinée, Dean. Ils sont les outils du destin’’_. Alors il n’avait rien fait, il avait juste répondu au second appelle de Sam et lui avait expliqué pour les prophètes. Sam, son si intelligent petit frère, avait alors posé la question fatidique : ‘ _’Alors, les livres de Castiel, c’est dans la section histoire que je les range ?_ ’’ Dean avait acquiescé et Sam avait passablement résumé toute ses pensées du moment en un magnifique ‘ _’Eh bas merde alors !_ ’’

Sam avait ensuite pris le temps de lire avec application et de poser des milliers de questions sur les cinq livres de Castiel : _la création de dieu_ -relatant la création de la terre puis son évolution pour arriver à la création des homo sapiens-, _la chute de la lumière -_ expliquant la vie de Lucifer, son refus de se soumettre à l’homme et son jugement-, _la chute du messager_ -relatant de la vie de Gabriel, de sa fuite du paradis et des conséquences pour les autres anges-, _les 66 sceaux de l’apocalypse_ – expliquant en détail les spécificités qui permettrait de libérer Lucifer de sa cage et l’apocalypse sans suivant- et _le rôle du frère_ – relatant la vie de Mickael endossant la responsabilité du Paradis et gérant les anges ainsi que les rôles divers de chacun-. Tout cela bien sur écrit du point de vue d’un petit séraphin observateur et pensant. Le dernier, Castiel l’avait écrit pour que Dean soit un peu plus gentil envers les anges qu’il nommait depuis ‘’ _emplumés_ ’’. Il avait compati, mais ce n’était pas allé plus loin. Les anges avaient expulsé Castiel du Paradis sans soutient, sans le droit à un simple contact avec sa famille, c’était tout ce qu’il avait besoin de savoir. Lui-même avait lu les livres de Castiel, en détail, car elle y relatait des faits et des pensées propres qu’elle ne partageait pas à haute voix.

Ils n’avaient cependant pas laissé Chuck s’en tirer ainsi. Dean et Sam, sans Castiel car elle désapprouvait, étaient allés voir l’auteur et avaient insisté pour qu’il n’écrive ou ne publie plus. Il avait refusé, il avait besoin d’argent pour vivre, et ils avaient débattu pendant de longues heures avant d’arriver à un compromis. Tous ce que Chuck écrivait devait leur être envoyé et ils approuvaient ou non la parution. Ils avaient approuvé beaucoup de passage, censuré certain. Ils avaient tous convenues qu’il valait mieux laisser John dans l’ignorance de ces livres, mais cela ne l’empêcha pas de découvrir la vérité quelques mois plus tard. Dean préférait ne pas repenser à ce moment.

Lorsque Jessica était morte, ils avaient appelé Chuck qui venait à peine d’avoir sa vision. Il n’avait pas pu les prévenir. Dean lui avait crié dessus pendant trois heures, le culpabilisant, lui rejetant la faute. Il avait rappelé le lendemain pour s’excuser. Chuck avait alors publié _La mort de la lumière_ et Sam avait absolument refusé de le lire. Chuck voyait leur vit, leur avait-il expliqué, d’un point de vue interne, souvent le sien ou celui de Sam, parfois celui de Castiel, John ou Bobby. Pour ce livre-là, il avait été à la place de Jessica. Dean l’avait lu, pour avoir le plus d’information possible sur son tueur. Le même que celui de leur mère.

Cela faisait quatre mois, Dean et Castiel avaient suivi Sam qui s’était lancé à la poursuite du démon. Ils s’étaient faits tatoués des sigles anti-possession après une mauvaise chasse, avait appris par cœur-ou tenter- les formules latines pour libérer les hommes d’une possession. Sam avait failli faire un pacte avec un démon des chemins pour ramener Jess à la vie, mais Castiel l’avait empêché et ramené au motel, tabassé. Aucun des deux n’avait voulu lui dire comment c’était arrivé, mais Dean imaginait assez bien Castiel rentrer dans le crâne de son frère à coup de poing l’imbécilité de son acte. Sam n’avait pas réessayé.

Dean n’avait pas revu leur maison depuis. Il savait que Castiel s’inquiétait pour les abeilles. Cela n’avait pas vraiment d’importance, mais leur maison lui manquait. Ils enchainaient, chasse sur chasse. Sam revenant chaque jour avec un nouveau cas étrange, prêt à se lancer sur la route, la douleur tirant ses traits, ou John les appelant car il était sur une piste et qu’il ne pouvait s’occuper de toutes les chasses.

Dean venait de se réveiller, seul. Castiel était allée courir, elle avait pris l’habitude grâce à Jessica. Dieu seul savait où Sam était. Il s’assit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il se leva, se lava les dents et s’habilla. Il allait commencer à prendre le petit déjeuner lorsque son téléphone sonna. Chuck.

« Allo ? » dit-il en décrochant.

« Bonjour Dean, Castiel et Sam sont déjà partis courir ? » s’enquit le prophète.

Et franchement, ça faisait flipper. Il posait toujours des questions pour savoir quand est-ce qu’il intervenait dans sa propre histoire et essayait de deviner où il en était de leur journée. Point positif, il savait souvent où était Sam.

« Ouaip. » répondit-il tout en sortant des œufs du mini-frigo.

« Parfais. » enchaîna Chuck. « J’ai eu une vision de John. » l’informa-t-il. « J’ai un autre livre de complet, je te l’ai envoyé par mail. Si tu pouvais me donner ton aval rapidement, la maison d’édition me tanne et j’ai les factures qui tombent dans pas longtemps. » lui dit-il rapidement.

« Je note. Où est-il ? » s’enquit Dean, notant qu’il allait devoir se farcir de la mauvaise littérature dans peu de temps.

Depuis que Sam avait refusé de lire la mort de Jess, il avait aussi refusé de lire tous les autres livres qui avaient suivi, qui, avec leur rythme de chasse, avaient augmenté en nombre rapidement.

Chuck lui expliqua en détail sa vision. Il ne pouvait pas toujours donner de localisation précise, mais pour Sam et Dean ça suffisait. Il acquiesça à chaque description, promit de lire les trois livres qu’il avait en retard et raccrocha. Il ouvrit l’ordinateur, vit sept mails non lus de Chuck. Il soupira de nouveau avant de fermer le portable. La lecture pouvait attendre.

\- Castiel -

Castiel était assis à côté de Sam à l’arrière de l’impala et regardait Dean conduire et discuter avec John. Ils l’avaient retrouvé plus tôt dans la journée, l’avait sauvé, avait achevé la chasse et se dirigeait vers la maison de Bobby pour reprendre des forces, John étant blessé. L’ange sentit alors une douleur se propager sous son crâne. Il sentit ses sens s’emballer.

« Arrête la voiture. » ordonna-t-il fortement.

Sam le regarda avec surprise.

« On a pas le… » commença à répliquer John.

« Gare la voiture ! » cria Castiel, autoritaire.

Dean ne se fit pas prier et s’exécuta. A peine la voiture s’arrêta-t-elle qu’il sortit du véhicule et se tint aux aguets. Il reconnaissait la sensation, des démons n’étaient pas loin. Des démons le prenaient pour cible. Il avait senti Azazel dans la rue la nuit au Jessica était morte. Il avait senti lorsque Sam avait invoqué le démon. Là, il se sentait oppressé, comme si les démons les cernaient.

« Cas ? » s’enquit Dean à ses côtés.

« Ils sont là. » déclara-t-il simplement sortant sa lame.

Au fil des années, Castiel avait réussi à maîtriser de plus en plus ces pouvoirs d’anges présent dans son enveloppe charnelle. Il avait dès le début réussi à invoquer sa lame, puis il avait réussi à voir les âmes, il sentait maintenant les démons et entendait le murmure de la voix de ses frères anges. Ce mal de tête, il le reconnaissait, un de ses frères de garnison l’appelait. Mêlé à la sensation oppressante que des démons se rapprochaient, cela ne pouvait être que de mauvais augure.

Il vit alors un camion foncer droit sur la voiture à l’arrêt. John et Sam sortirent rapidement et tous s’écartèrent en courant avant que le camion n’emboutisse l’impala. Dean poussa un cri d’horreur. John se mit tout de suite sur la défensive. Sam se baissa pour éviter un débris qui vola dans sa direction. Les deux occupants du camion sortirent alors.

Castiel sentit le dégout l’envahir. Les êtres devant lui n’étaient pas humain, leurs formes noires se distinguaient par-delà leur enveloppe charnelle.

« Vous auriez dû être dans la voiture. » leur sourit l’un des démons. « Ça vous aurait fait moins mal. »

Quatre autres démons, arrivèrent par les côtés. John pointa et tira. Le combat commença. Sam se mit à réciter une formule latine pour libérer les hôtes de leurs démons. Castiel maitrisa l’un des démons et lui enfonça sa lame dans le cou. Il se retourna à temps pour voir un autre démon attaquer Dean, qui était désarmé, et il lui lança sa lame. Dean l’attrapa avec habitude et empala le démon, le tuant d’un coup. Il se défendit contre deux autres et les tua. John et Sam réussirent à bannir les autres démons. Castiel sentit la pression de la présence des démons sur lui disparaitre.

Dean lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

« Il me semble que nous sommes seul. » lui dit-il.

« Pas moi. » lui rétorqua John tout en pointant du doigt un point derrière Castiel.

Il se retourna instantanément. Lorsqu’il posa les yeux sur l’homme qui était derrière lui, Castiel sentit une angoisse monter en lui. Il s’agissait de Balthazar. Il aurait reconnu sa grâce joueuse, ses petites ailes pointues n’importe où. Son frère était face à lui, il n’avait aucun droit de contacter un des anges. Balthazar lui fit un petit signe de main.

« Bonjour mon frère. » le salua Balthazar

Il sentit Dean lever sa lame et se déplacer lentement vers Balthazar. Il leva alors une main en direction de son mari. Il lui fit signe de se rétracter. Dean le regarda, fronçant les sourcils. Il entendit John et Sam s’insurger que Dean les rejoigne, laissant Castiel s’avancer seul vers son frère. L’ange sentait le bonheur de retrouver son frère gonfler en lui, évincer l’angoisse que provoquait sa simple présence. Pourquoi apparaissait-il fait à lui ? Était-il temps pour Castiel de retourner au Paradis ? Son frère lui avait manqué.

« Je devrais plutôt dire ma sœur. » continua son frère amusé, d’un accent anglais.

« Balthazar. » le salua-t-il.

Son frère lui dévoila un large sourire avant d’avancer vers lui et de le rejoindre à mi-parcours.

« Cela fait du bien de te voir en vie. » lui confia son frère, avant qu’il ne lance un regard triste vers les trois Winchester l’accompagnant. « Tu es le dernier Castiel. Tous les autres sont rentrées depuis plusieurs années. » lui expliqua-t-il.

L’ange en fut surpris. Il savait que de nombreux anges ne pourraient réussir à survivre, à apprendre, à accepter l’aide des hommes. Il ne pensait pas être le seul restant. Il baissa le regard sur ses pieds avant de le remonter vers son frère. Avait-il réussi sa mission ou était-ce son insubordination qui faisait de lui le seul restant ?

« La corne n’a jamais sonné. » choisit-il de dire.

« J’ai demandé à être choisi pour cette mission. » lui murmura son frère. « Je m’inquiètes pour toi. Tous nos frères et sœur se préparent. Tu es en danger Castiel. » lui dit-il rapidement.

L’ange le dévisagea en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Tu n’es plus membre de la garnison Castiel. Uriel a été promu. » lui expliqua-t-il. « Je te demande d’abandonner ta mission, de rentrer avec moi. »

« Est-ce là ton ordre, me ramener au Paradis ? » s’enquit Castiel lentement, l’angoisse montant en lui.

« Non ! » entendit-il Dean crier derrière lui.

Il sentit son bras être tiré et les trois humains se placer devant lui, s’interposant entre lui et Balthazar.

« Elle ne va nulle part. » lui cracha son mari.

« Ce n’est pas ma mission. » rétorqua Balthazar en dévisageant ouvertement Sam, John et Dean.

Castiel se détacha de la prise de son humain et se plaça à ses côtés afin de faire face à son frère.

« Je ne souhaite pas rentrer Balthazar. » lui avoua-t-il.

Il aurait pu lui dire que sa mission n’était pas terminée. Cependant, il voulait que Balthazar le comprenne. Et il le fit, car il lui dévoila un sourire triste. Dean exultait à ses côtés, certainement heureux que Castiel le choisisse plutôt que sa famille.

« Ma mission est simple. J’ai deux choses à te dire. » reprit Balthazar après quelques secondes de silence. « Je dois te prévenir. C’est bientôt l’heure. Je suis là pour te rappeler que tu dois te protéger avant tout. Si tu venais à être en danger, tu devras libérer ta grâce Castiel. Que le danger vienne de l’Enfer, de la Terre ou du Paradis. » dit-il en appuyant bien sur ces mots. « Certains anges t’observent et ce que nous apprenons est très apprécié là-haut. Mickael est très fier de toi. » lui avoua-t-il à regret.

Castiel ne put retenir un sentiment de fierté l’envahir. Il sourit à son frère qui lui renvoya une expression apaisante. Il analysait ce que Balthazar venait de dire. L’apocalypse arrivait. Lucifer risquait de sortir de sa cage. Mickael et lui allait se battre et risquait de le tuer au passage. Il serra un instant les poings, il ne pourrait pas combattre aux côtés de ses frères et sœurs.

« Tu as croiser des traces de la grâce de Gabriel. Le premier signe de lui depuis des millénaires, mon frère. » continua son frère, captant son attention. « Mickael souhaiterait que tu enquêtes davantage pour le retrouver, aucun autre ange n’est disponible. Il ne se montrera à aucun d’entre nous. »

Soudainement, la main de son frère se posa sur son front et les informations influèrent dans son cerveau. Il revit la chasse avec le dieu nordique Loki et il aperçut les traces de la grâce apparaître.

« Je dois repartir. Tout contact avec toi est toujours interdit. » finit alors Balthazar avant de disparaitre.

Castiel hocha de la tête et se tourna vers Dean pour parler juste à temps pour voir Azazel derrière lui, un couteau à la main. Castiel agit aussi rapidement qu’il le put, attirant Dean à lui et se plaçant entre lui et le démon. Il ne fut pas le seul à agir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Azazel avait disparu et Castiel était couvert de sang, un corps inanimé dans les bras.


	8. CHAPITRE 7 : La perte

Le corps de Sam était froid dans ses bras. Dean observa le visage apaisé de son petit frère. Il était arrivé trop tard. Le coup de feu avait raisonné dans ses oreilles, il avait abattu le dernier enfant d’Azazel quelques secondes trop tard. Le démon était mort, mais il était trop tard. Il ferma les yeux, les larmes ne coulant pas. Il était vide. Il sentit la main de Castiel se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna un regard dénué d’émotion vers son ange. Elle avait les yeux rouges, emplies de larmes. Elle pleurait assez pour eux deux.

Dean se sentait vide. Il n’avait eu cette sensation qu’une seule fois auparavant. Lorsqu’un an auparavant, John s’était sacrifié pour sauver son ange. Il revoyait son père se positionner devant Castiel alors qu’Azazel avançait le couteau. Le démon avait disparu, couteau avec lui et John s’était effondré dans les bras de l’ange. Dean avait été incapable de parler, avait regardé Castiel fermer les yeux de son père. L’ange et Sam l’avaient porté et s’étaient occupés de rapatrier l’Impala chez Bobby, d’enterrer John. Lui avait observer, spectateur dans son corps. Il avait réparé l’Impala sans un mots pour qui que ce soit.

Là, devant le corps inanimé de Sam, Dean se sentait de nouveau perdu, incapable d’agir. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, tous ses sentiments contradictoires l’assaillaient en même temps. Il observa Castiel, en pleurs. Elle n’allait pas prendre les rennes, pas cette fois. Il l’observa le cœur serré. Il savait qu’il ne devait pas y penser. Sa seule idée ne devait pas être exécuté, il fallait qu’il trouve une autre manière de réagir. Il avait Castiel. Il… Il avait besoin de son frère. Son frère avait le droit de vivre. La colère l’envahit. Ce n’était pas juste. Sam avait le droit de vivre. Il l’avait élevé. Sam avait un avenir. Un grand avenir.

Il déglutit, s’imaginant aller à une intersection, invoquer un démon et demander la vie de son frère. Etrangement, l’idée même ne le répugna pas. Il se sacrifierait des milliers de fois s’il pouvait sauver Sam. La simple pensée de le ressuscité lui libéra le cœur. Il lança un regard à Castiel. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser.

« Non. » raisonna la voix de son ange.

Elle leva son regard empli de larmes vers lui.

« Je t’interdis. » lui dit-elle avec autorité.

« Je ne peux pas… » tenta-t-il de commencer.

Il n’arriva pas à finir. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Sam. Son cœur se déchirait, son âme criait, il se sentait vide. Il n’arrivait plus à penser correctement. Ses sens étaient engourdis, ces oreilles raisonnaient. Il la regarda, vide, incapable d’exprimer ce qu’il ressentait, la douleur, le vide qui l’envahissait.

« Non, tu n’as pas le droit. Ton âme m’appartient Dean. Tu l’as juré ! » s’écria son ange alors qu’elle le prenait par le col du tee-shirt rapprochant leur visage.

Dean observa son regard colérique dirigé vers lui. Il l’aimait et tout son amour pour elle se rebellait à la simple pensé de la laisser seul, de la faire souffrir. Mais il, il avait perdu un membre. Il venait de perdre une part de lui-même, la meilleure. Il venait de perdre son frère. Il venait de perdre…

« C’est Sam. » lui répondit-il, comme si cela justifiait tout.

Il s’attendit à ce qu’elle le frappe, lui rentre dans la tête qu’il ne pouvait pas, qu’il n’avait pas le droit mais elle n’en fit rien. Elle lança un regard désespéré vers le corps de son frère. Ses mains sur son col tremblaient. Son absence de réponse le conforta dans sa décision. Elle aussi avait besoin de Sam. Elle aussi voulait… Il prit ses mains dans les sienne.

« Je dois le faire Cas. » la supplia-t-il pressant leur front ensemble.

« On peut encore essayer de trouver Gabriel. » le contredit-elle. « Il pourra le ramener à la vie. »

« Pourquoi ne pas demander à Dieu ? » s’enquit-il ironique.

La bille lui montait, il n’aurait pas dû dire cela. Ça colère était trop grande. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, pas plu qu’il n’allait déjà le faire. Elle lui lança un regard plein d’amertume.

« S’il te plait Cas. »

« Tu me demandes de te laisser vendre ton âme Dean. » lui dit-elle triste.

« Je te demande de me laisser sauver Sam. » rétorqua-t-il déterminé.

Elle observa longuement le corps de Sam avant de fermer les yeux. Dean voyait qu’elle allait accepter.

« Alors je le ferais. » soupira-t-elle.

Dean sentit tout son sang quitter son visage. Il serra davantage ses mains dans les siennes. Son cœur cria et la panique monta en lui. Dean écarquilla les yeux. Il la dévisagea apeurer.

« Je peux le sauver. » lui dit-elle. « En temps qu’ange je peux… »

« Non. » nia avec force Dean. « Tu ne… Non ! »

Il ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait pas la perdre, pas elle. Il ne pouvait pas… Non ! Elle le regarda longuement.

« Et je devrais te regarder me quitter ? » s’enquit-elle. « Tu as le droit de vendre ton âme aux enfers mais je n’ai pas droit de restituer la mienne au paradis ? »

Il la comprenait, la panique diminuant, la douleur l’envahissant une fois de plus. Dean ferma les yeux, la serra contre lui avant de la frapper à la nuque. Elle s’écroula dans ses bras, inconsciente. Il avait pris sa décision.

Il ne pouvait perdre ni l’un, ni l’autre.

\- Sam -

Sam observait son frère avec tristesse. Cela faisait un an, le jour était arrivé. Lorsqu’il avait rouvert les yeux, après sa mort, Sam avait simplement cru qu’il avait été sonné et qu’il s’était réveillé quelques heures plus tard. Castiel le détrompa rapidement.

Il s’en souvenait avec vivacité. Elle était évanouie à ses côtés. Il l’avait réveillé et lorsque son regard s’était posé sur lui, lorsqu’elle avait réalisé qu’il était là, vivant devant elle, elle avait crié. Un cri déchirant qui résonnait encore dans les oreilles de Sam. Dean était alors arrivé, le regard dure. Dés qu’il l’avait vu, il avait souri et s’était précipité vers lui. Castiel s’était interposé et l’avait frappé au visage trois fois. Dean ne s’était pas défendu. Elle avait crié, hurlé et avait continué de frapper son frère qui s’était écroulé à pieds, le nez en sang. Sam était alors intervenu, emprisonnant Castiel dans ses bras et l’éloignant de Dean. Il avait mis plusieurs minutes à comprendre ce que Dean avait fait, ce que cela signifiait. Sam avait regardé son frère avec peine et colère. Castiel s’était détachée de lui et était partie, elle n’était pas revenue.

Sam avait tenté de trouver une solution pour que Dean survive, il avait rappelé le démon, proposé son âme en échange de celle de Dean. Rien n’avait fonctionné. Il avait cherché le plus d’information possible sur les chiens de l’enfer, mais ils semblaient impossibles à stopper. Le jour de la mort de Dean était arrivé et Sam se sentait impuissant. Son frère avait insisté pour qu’ils continuent de chasser, que tout irait bien. Cependant, l’absence de Castiel l’avait blessé, son regard était vide et il ne riait plus, souriant faussement. Il flirtait ouvertement avec n’importe qui, Sam veillait au grain à ce que son frère ne fasse pas de connerie, Dean lui lançait souvent des regards agacés. Sam avait bien fait attention à ce que les avances de son frère ne restent que cela, des avances. Dean était détruit, il avait certainement dû penser, avant de faire le pacte, que Castiel lui aurait pardonné au bous de quelque temps, qu’elle serait revenue afin du profiter du temps qu’ils leur restaient. Elle ne l’avait pas fait.

Sam avait compris l’ange, il serait parti aussi mais il ne voulait pas que Dean soit seul. Castiel l’avait contacté, trois mois après les avoir quittés. Elle lui avait expliqué qu’elle cherchait un moyen d’annuler le pacte de Dean. Elle s’était mise en tête de retrouver l’archange Gabriel. Sam savait qu’elle essayait de son côté de sauver son frère. Il avait essayé de la persuader de revenir, elle avait refusé. Elle avait même refusé qu’il mette au courant Dean de ses activités. Elle tenait cependant à ce qu’il lui donne leur localisation. Lorsqu’ils s’étaient rapprochés de plus en plus de la date fatidique, Sam avait espéré que Castiel revienne, pour qu’au moins Dean ne parte pas persuader que l’ange le détestait. Son frère semblait presque content de mourir, il avait accepté son sort. Sam lui n’avait pas accepté et voir son frère regarder tranquillement docteur sexy lui tordait le ventre. Ce soir, il allait mourir, et il avait choisi de passer sa dernière journée à boire de la bière, manger des tartes et regarder la télévision dans une chambre d’un motel miteux. Sam, lui, avait prévu de l’enfermer dans un cercle de sel, solution temporaire, mais peut-être que cela fonctionnerait. Il était armé et équipé.

On frappa à la porte. Dean se redressa sur le qui-vive. Sam se dirigea vers la porte, une barre de fer dans la main, caché derrière son dos. Lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte, il reconnut rapidement le visage tiré et les yeux cernés. Castiel semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis plusieurs jours, elle avait maigri fortement. Elle lui fit un fin sourire forcé, triste.

« Bonjour, Sam. » dit-elle d’une voix râpeuse.

Derrière lui, il entendit Dean éteindre la télévision et se lever. Il se décala et la laissa entrer. Elle posa son regard sur Dean qui l’observait avec espoir. Il s’avança dans sa direction mais elle le stoppa d’un geste, les yeux plissés. Elle se dirigea vers une chaise et s’y installa.

« J’ai trouvé Gabriel. » annonça-t-elle d’une voix froide, l’expression vide. « Il a refusé. » fut tout ce qu’elle eu besoin de dire pour que la boule dans le ventre de Sam ne grandisse.

Ils n’avaient rien trouvé pour sauver Dean. Sam la vit baisser le regard, les yeux brillants et les épaules voutés. Il se rapprocha d’elle rapidement et lui posa la main sur le dos, faisant de petit cercle en signe de soutien. Il leva alors le regard vers Dean, qui les observait furieux, jaloux. Sam lui renvoya un regard agacé. Son frère secoua la tête et fixa Castiel longuement. Dean se retourna alors et se saisit de sa veste.

« Si tu franchis cette porte Dean Winchester, je te tuerais moi-même avant que les chiens de l’enfer le fassent. » déclara Castiel d’une voix froide alors qu’elle ne levait même pas les yeux.

Son frère se retourna vers eux, surpris. Il sembla hésiter, sa veste toujours à la main. Il posa son regard sur Castiel et Sam y vit toute sa peine et son désespoir. Il déglutit et finalement s’assit sur la chaise face à son ange.

« Tu es heureux ? » s’enquit alors l’ange avec amertume. « Ton plan a fonctionné à merveille, Sam est vivant, moi aussi. » compléta-t-elle alors qu’elle relevait des yeux vides vers son frère.

Sam s’installa sur la choisie à côté d’elle et retira sa main de son épaule. Il n’avait pas crié sur Dean, il n’avait pas pu. Lorsque Castiel s’était calmée le jour fatidique, elle s’était levée et était partie. Elle n’était pas revenue le lendemain, ni après. Dean l’avait supplié de la chercher, la panique l’avait gagné, ils étaient allés voir leur maison, elle était vide, pleine de poussière. Sam n’avait pas trouvé assez de colère en lui pour accabler son frère davantage qu’il ne l’était. Alors il se tut, tandis que Castiel attendait une réponse de Dean. Son frère hésitait entre colère et tristesse, puis fini sur tristesse.

« Je le suis. » souffla-t-il.

Sam sentit la colère monter, Castiel grinça des dents.

« Evidement. » soupira-t-elle. « Je ne serais pas heureuse. Je passerais le reste de ma vie, misérable. » cracha-t-elle.

« Cas… » tenta-t-il de l’apaiser, parce que Sam avait vu son frère dépérir jour après jour sans elle.

« Non ! » le coupa-t-elle. « Je t’ai choisi toi ! » continua-t-elle pointant son frère du doigt. « Lorsque je t’ai tous dit, je t’ai choisi toi, j’ai trahi le Paradis, je suis allée contre les ordres. Je me suis rebellée pour toi. »

« Ils ont acceptés. Tu ne t’es pas tellement rebellé. Ils ont approuvé. » lui rétorqua Dean agacé, la colère avait toujours été son moyen de défense et l’humour. « Tu pourras retrouver tes plumes et redevenir un emplumé quand tu voudras. »

« Peut-être, mais je l’avais fait pour toi. Parce que je voulais vivre avec toi pour l’éternité. Ça signifiait quelque chose pour moi. Tu vas finir ton existence en enfer et la seule fois où je pourrais te revoir sera lorsque ton âme sera si noire que tout amour aura disparu, lorsque j’aurais comme mission de te tuer pour protéger les hommes de démons, de toi. » finit-elle avec hargne et tristesse.

Dean déglutit, Sam regarda Castiel avec horreur. Il n’avait jamais réalisé la porter du pacte de Dean.

« Je ne céderais pas Cas. » soupira Dean avec douceur. « Tu m’as déjà expliqué et je ne céderai pas. Je ne deviendrais jamais un démon. » lui promit-il.

« Nous verrons bien. » cracha-t-elle avec hargne. « Tu m’as déjà prouvé que tes promesses n’étaient que des mots. » continua-t-elle tout en caressant avec peine son index, où le tatouage de leur union restait.

Dean l’observa avec tristesse et Sam poussa un soupire.

« Il va mourir ce soir, Cas. » déclara Sam avec force. « Tu n’es pas revenue pour l’accabler. » lui dit-il, car elle n’était pas comme ça.

Castiel le fixa un moment avant de secouer la tête. Elle baissa les yeux.

« Je ne voulais pas… » soupira-t-elle. « J’ai passé cette année à chercher Gabriel, à chercher un moyen de te sauver. » soupira-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Dean se leva alors et se précipita vers elle. Il s’arrêta quelque seconde avant de la toucher, hésitant. Sam lui lança un regard significatif. Finalement, son frère sembla se décider et lui caressa lentement les cheveux avant de lui masser la nuque. Il se pencha en avant et posa son menton contre son front. Elle leva rapidement la tête et enfouit son visage dans son cou, enserrant sa taille de ses bras.

« Tu m’as manqué. » lui souffla-t-il sur les cheveux.

Elle le serra davantage contre lui et, finalement, Sam se décida à se lever. Aucun des deux ne réagit lorsqu’il sortit discrètement de la chambre. Il soupira. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s’injuria intérieurement d’avoir oublié son ordinateur.

Lorsqu’il rentra cinq heures s’étant écoulées, son frère et Castiel étaient endormis dans le lit de Dean. Il les regarda un moment, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur serré. Castiel avait un léger sourire et les traites de Dean était détendu. Il serrait l’ange contre lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il avança le plus discrètement possible mais Castiel ouvrit un œil, elle avait toujours eu le sommeil léger. Elle l’observa avant de se redresser, entrainant le drap avec elle afin de cacher sa poitrine. Il lui envoya le tee-shirt de Dean, le seul vêtement qu’il avait trouvé, et elle le mit. Elle se décrocha alors de Dean, fit attention à bien recouvrir son frère du drap, lui caressa les cheveux puis la joue avant de se diriger vers lui, le regard triste.

« Je suis désolée. » murmura-t-elle.

« Je suis allé à un café librairie, c’était sympa. Je préfère qu’il passe ça dernière journée avec toi plutôt qu’à regarder Dr Sexy. » lui répondit-il avec un sourire engageant, la voix basse.

Elle le regarda avec de l’incompréhension, la tête légèrement sur le côté avant qu’elle ne ferme les yeux.

« C’est de ma faute. » soupira-t-elle. « Il n’aurait pas fait ce pacte si je n’avais pas hésité. »

Sam plissa des yeux avant de secouer la tête.

« Cas, si quelqu’un est à blâmer ici, c’est moi. » lui rétorqua-t-il avec un peu plus de hargne qu’il ne le voulait.

« Tu étais mort, Sam. Ça décision ne découle aucunement de toi. » rétorqua-t-elle avec aplomb, jetant un coup d’œil à Dean, vérifiant qu’elle ne l’avait pas réveillé. « J’ai hésité car je voulais moi aussi te ressusciter. Je n’ai pas su le convaincre, je… je le comprenais. » avoua-t-elle à mi-mots.

Sam écarquilla les yeux, le cœur se gonflant et il se rapprocha de l’ange lentement.

« Toi et Dean, vous êtes un tout. J’aime Dean mais toi aussi. Différemment. Et… je sais que vous partagerez votre paradis. Vous êtes âme sœurs. » chuchota-t-elle. « Je l’ai vu, presque le premier jour. Vous êtes liés, perdre son âme sœur, c’est perdre une partie de soi. »

« Tu n’es pas en tort. Personne ici ne l’est. Le démon qui a fait le pacte ne lui a accordé qu’un an, c’est elle qui est en tort. » cracha Sam le plus bas possible, sa colère montant en lui. « Je suis mort, tu ne l’as pas dissuadé, Dean a fait le pacte. Nous pouvons tous nous sentir coupable. Ce qui ai fait est fait. Nous avons cherché tous les moyens pour le sauver. Nous avons échoué. »

Castiel le dévisagea avant de soupirer.

« Je n’aurais pas dû gâcher cette année loin de lui. » souffla-t-elle triste. « Il m’a manqué et maintenant, je ne le reverrai plus jamais. Je n’aurais… »

« Tu as fait ce que tu pensais devoir faire. » la coupa-t-il tout en lui posant une main sur l’épaule. « Si tu étais restée je serais parti. » lui dit-il. « Le sauver pour ne pas avoir seulement un an, mais des dizaines d’années de plus. »

Elle hocha de la tête et lui dévoila un fin sourire.

« Il y a une dernière chose que je n’ai pas essayé. Je suppose que je suis assez humaine maintenant. » continua-t-elle dans un murmure.

Il savait ce qu’elle souhaitait faire, cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Elle se détourna de lui et se rapprocha du lit où Dean commençait à bouger, cherchant Castiel dans son sommeil et ne la trouvant pas. Sam savait ce qu’il allait se passer, il allait faire un cauchemar, se réveillant en panique et vomir avant de s’enfermer des heures dans la salle de bain. Enfin, ça s’était quand Castiel n’était plus là. Elle posa une main sur son bras et serra fort, il se détendit instantanément. Sam se dirigea vers son propre lit.

Lorsqu’il se retourna, la scène lui serra le cœur. Castiel était agenouillée, les mains pressées l’une contre l’autre. Elle priait. Sam l’observa avec peine. L’ange avait encore la foi, mais rien ne viendrait sauver Dean, à part eux et ils avaient échoués. Il n’avait pas besoin d’entendre ce qu’elle murmurait, priait pour savoir que rien ne se passerait.

Il passa les sept dernières heures de la vie de son frère et le regarder cajoler Castiel, à discuter de chose inutile et rire. Tous les trois savaient qu’ils ne pourraient le sortir des enfers, c’était un adieu, mais personne ne dit rien, Dean en était incapable et Sam avait la gorge trop nouée pour ne pas regretter ces derniers mots pour son frère. Castiel l’embrassa une dernière fois. Finalement, lorsque l’heure arriva, Dean était dans un cercle de sel et les regardait tristement. Ils combattirent et ils échouèrent.

Sam aida Castiel à saler et bruler le corps de Dean.

Il allait pour repartir sur la route lorsqu’une main lui arracha le journal qu’il tenait face à lui. Il lança un regard surpris à Castiel qui le regardait déterminer.

« C’est fini Sam. » lui annonça-t-elle.

Sam la fixa longuement, la mort de Dean l’avait vieilli mais elle était toujours droite, forte.

« Plus de chasse, plus de vengeance. » déclara-t-elle.

« Mais le démon… » commença-t-il à protester, ils avaient encore à faire.

La mort de Jess et celle de John étaient vengées, mais celle de Dean ne l’était pas. Il devait… Le regard de Castiel l’arrêta dans sa pensée.

« Dean t’a vengé. Personne ne peut être accusé de sa mort, puisqu’il a donné sa vie pour toi. » lui expliqua-t-elle fermement. « Je vous avez juré d’être un instrument pour votre bonheur. J’ai échoué pour Dean, je n’échouerai pas pour toi. »

« Cas je ne veux pas… » commença-t-il, ayant peur de la tournure que prenait la discussion.

« Tu vas venir vivre chez moi. » le coupa-t-elle. « Tu vas trouver un emploi, tu vas vivre une vie normale, sans chasse sans aucune autre préoccupation que de réussir dans ta vie, trouver une compagne ou un compagnon et tu vas vivre. » lui ordonna-t-elle. « Dean a donné sa vie pour que tu vives la tienne et c’est ce que tu vas faire. Fini la chasse. »

Elle le fixa longuement et Sam sentit un poids lui quitter les épaules. Il déglutit avant d’hocher la tête lentement.

« Nous allons faire notre deuil de la mort de Dean. » continua-t-elle plus doucement. « Ensemble. Puis nous allons vivre. »

Sam ferma les yeux avant de laisser couler ses larmes. Il acquiesça avec difficulté.

« Plus de chasse. Plus de vengeance. » lui dit-elle de nouveau.

« Non, plus de chasse, plus de vengeance. » confirma-t-il.

Elle le regarda longuement avant d’esquisser un léger sourire, petit, insignifiant, un simple coin de lèvres réhaussé mais le premier depuis une semaine. Sam sentit son visage lui répondre, le premier depuis une semaine aussi.

Ils étaient ensemble.


	9. CHAPITRE 8 : L’apocalypse ?

« Dean Winchester est sauvé. »

La voix de Castiel lui fit tourner la tête rapidement. Ce n’était qu’un murmure, mais ils travaillaient en silence depuis plusieurs heures que le simple bruit l’avait perturbé. Il releva rapidement la tête et la tourna, faisant craquer son cou, vers la femme assise et peignant à ses côtés. Il retira sa main pour éviter de faire déraper le pinceau sur le mur, il ne voulait pas gâcher un travail de plusieurs semaines.

« Quoi ? » s’enquit-il alors que son cerveau commençait à comprendre les propos de Castiel.

Elle le regardait surpris, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle semblait surprise par ces propres paroles. Elle mit quelque secondes avant de se calmer.

« J’ai entendu la voix d’Uriel. Il disait : Dean Winchester est sauvé. »

Elle semblait incrédule et perturbée. Sam plissa les yeux, suspicieux.

« Tu n’as pas entendu les anges depuis Balthazar. Ce n’est pas… »

« Je les entends. » le coupa Castiel agacée. « Je ne les comprends pas. Leurs voix sont trop nombreuses et, à part si on s’adresse directement à moi, je ne peux distinguer de parole précise. »

« Uriel t’a donc dit qu’il avait sauvé Dean ? » s’enquit-il curieux, de l’espoir et un certain malaise naissant en lui.

« Non. » contredit Castiel les sourcils froncés. « Il l’a annoncé à tout le Paradis. Sa voix a couvert les autres conversations. »

Sam la regarda bouche bée. L’espoir grandissait, si elle disait vraie, si elle avait entendu juste, son frère était peut-être en vie ou au moins au Paradis. Dans les deux cas, il pourrait le revoir. Le mal aise le prenait tout autant, si Dean était vivant, pourquoi ? Ils s’étaient faits une vie, Sam avait trouvé du travail, Castiel avait repris l’écriture. Ils étaient, plus ou moins heureux. Il ne voulait pas perdre ce calme. Il ferma les yeux. Si son frère était sain et sauf, il ferma les yeux et son cœur s’emplit de joie à cette simple pensée. Il lança un regard à Castiel qui fronçait les sourcils de concentration.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu’il entend par là. » murmura-t-elle avec agacement. « Je ne comprends pas dans quel mesure Dean est sauvé. »

« Ça ne t’étonne pas qu’il soit sauvé tout cour ? » s’enquit Sam.

Castiel lui lança un regard surpris avant que la confusion ne prenne place sur son visage. Sam l’observa avec une angoisse montante, si même elle ne savait pas, ça ne présageait rien de bon.

« Vous avez une destinée particulière. » dit-elle avec recule. « Chuck n’aurait pas relaté votre histoire si… »

« Si quoi ? » s’enquit-il avec inquiétude.

Castiel finissait toujours ses phrases, sauf quand elle paniquait. Elle prenait alors son temps, ou ne les finissait pas. Dean et Sam avaient en horreur cette habitude. Enfin, Sam avait en horreur cette habitude.

« Gabriel… il m’a dit que Dieu avait des favoris. » débuta-t-elle avec difficulté.

Sam se souvenait du regard dépité de Castiel après la mort de Dean, lorsqu’elle lui avait relaté son échange avec Gabriel.

« Lucifer. » compléta Sam, tentant de l’aider.

« Mais aussi chez les humains. » continua-t-elle. « Cain, Mary, Jane, certains humains attiraient son attention et il les testait, leur donnait des missions. Il… Gabriel m’a dit qu’il cherchait à voir jusqu’où il pouvait manipuler des créations dotées d’intelligence pour qu’ils suivent son… script. » expliqua-t-elle. « Ce sont les seuls hommes dont l’histoire a été relatée par des Prophètes. Gabriel est en colère contre Dieu et je ne sais pas l’étendue de leur mésentente et de la véracité de ses propos. Je pense que Dean a été ressuscité car il n’a pas accompli sa destinée. »

Elle le fixa un moment et Sam sentit ses poiles se hérisser sur ses bras. Chuck relatait l’histoire de Dean et Sam, pas seulement de Dean.

« Plus de chasse. Plus de vengeance. » rétorqua Sam avec conviction.

Il en avait assez, il avait arrêté. Grâce à Castiel, il avait réussi à tout mettre de côté, à débuter une nouvelle vie, une qu’il aimait. Castiel le regarda surpris mais sourit tristement. Sam savait qu’elle ne pensait pas sa déclaration réalisable, que si Dieu leur donnait un destin, ils n’auraient d’autre choix que de le réaliser. Sam allait lui prouver le contraire. Il reprit son pinceau et fini de peindre sa portion de mur.

Il appela Bobby, plus tard dans la soirée, lui demandant de le tenir au courant s’il voyait Dean. Bobby sembla triste pour lui, comme s’il perdait la tête mais Sam savait qu’il ne fallait pas prendre à la légère les paroles de Castiel.

Il n’eut aucun retour et oublia presque la conversation. Quelques semaines plus tard, il avait fait les achats des dernières décorations pour la troisième chambre lorsqu’il vit, garé dans l’allée une voiture qu’il ne reconnut pas. Il plissa les yeux et avança lentement sur ses gardes vers la maison. Lorsqu’il vit son frère sur le bas de la porte, il sortit sa gourde d’eau bénite et la lui vida à la figure.

« Bonjour aussi Sam. » répliqua son frère en recrachant l’eau qu’il venait d’avaler, ses cheveux lui collant au front.

Sam sentit l’euphorie le prendre et il laissa tomber son sac. Il prit Dean dans ses bras, s’assurant de sa présence. Son frère raffermit sa prise dans son dos. Dean était vivant. Dean était là. Il se détacha de lui et l’observa droit dans les yeux. Les mêmes yeux verts, les mêmes taches de rousseurs, le même sourire en coin, il n’avait pas changé.

« Vous avez bien entretenu la maison. » déclara son frère tout en lançant un regard au jardin, rempli de nostalgie.

« Castiel avait besoin de quelque chose de familier. Elle a insisté pour que je n’y touche pas. » lui dit-il en récupérant son sac.

Il l’ouvrit, vérifiant que le module n’était pas cassé et sortit ses clés de sa poche.

« Elle… » entendit-il son frère commencer.

« Elle va bien. » lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

Dean sembla rayonner de joie à cette simple nouvelle. Ils entèrent dans la maison et Sam posa son sac sur la table

« Rien n’a changé. » remarqua Dean avec surprise.

Sam se tourna vers lui, un léger pincement au cœur. Ils n’avaient pas pu, ni Sam, ni Castiel, enlever les décorations que son frère avait choisi. Ils en avaient ajouté d’autre, mais Dean avait déjà bien rempli les murs. Ils avaient surtout accumulé les livres. Il lança un regard à la collection de sabre sur le mur de l’entrée et sourit.

« On a préféré tout garder. J’ai modifié la déco de ma chambre par contre. » lui dit-il avec un rire. « J’ai tout mi dans le grenier. » lui assura-t-il.

Dean lui lança un regard surpris avant de regarder avec attention les nouveautés.

« Tu… dors dans… quelle chambre ? » s’enquit-il avec hésitation.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Dean agissait étrangement. Il secoua la tête. Il devrait lui faire passer d’autre test.

« L’ancien bureau de Castiel. Elle a conservé votre chambre et la chambre d’ami a été transformée. Castiel voulait d’abord qu’elle soit avec elle. Mais comme je voulais aider… »

Sam s’arrêta de parler alors que Dean le dévisageait, le regard empli d’incompréhension. Il ne savait pas. Il n’était pas allé chez Bobby. Ils avaient convenu de toujours avoir comme point de rapatriement la maison de Bobby. Cependant, depuis, les choses avaient changé, Dean avait une maison et il y était venu directement. Bobby ne l’avait pas appelé car il ne l’avait pas vu. Dean ne savait pas.

« Tu n’es pas allé chez Bobby. » lui fit-il remarquer.

« Non. Je suis venu directement ici. » répondit son frère, comme s’il n’y avait eu aucune raison qu’il passe d’abord voir Bobby

Sam déglutit. Il ne savait pas comment annoncer la nouvelle à son frère. Il n’avait pas su comment l’annoncer à Castiel, alors là. Il resta silencieux un long moment, certainement trop car il entendit la voix de Dean s’élever.

« Où est Castiel ? »

« Chez le gynécologue, pour son check-up de troisième semestre. » répondit-il sans trop y réfléchir, son cerveau tentant de trouver une solution pour annoncer la nouvelle à son frère.

Lorsqu’il se rendit compte des propos qu’il venait d’avoir, il était trop tard, Dean avait déjà les yeux écarquillés au possible. Il respirait rapidement. Sam reconnut immédiatement les symptômes. Dean avait eu plusieurs crises de panique la dernière année, après l’abandon de Castiel. Il en avait une maintenant et Sam réagit par habitude. Lorsqu’il eut enfin réussi à le calmer, il chercha les mots pour le rassurer.

« Je sais qu’après six mois en enfer, tu ne t’attendais pas à ça. Mais avec la confusion et ta mort, Castiel a oublié de prendre sa pilule et elle est tombée enceinte. On a été surpris tous les deux. Castiel était persuadée qu’avec sa grâce présente, elle ne pourrait pas procréer, aucun ange n’a jamais donné la vie. » lui dit-il, les mots s’emmêlant.

Dean sembla prendre un coup à chaque fois qu’il ouvrait la bouche.

« Mais on était heureux, c’était une partie de toi et on a décidé de la garder. » termina-t-il regardant son frère droit dans les yeux.

Dean cligna une, puis deux fois des yeux. Sam attendait avec angoisse. Est-ce que son frère avait voulu des enfants, Castiel avait était certaine que non.

« C’est le mien, mon bébé ? » s’enquit-il surpris.

Sam le frappa à l’arrière de la tête. Le comportement étrange de Dean s’expliquant immédiatement. Son frère était un imbécile

« Evidement. C’est une fille. » lui révéla Sam et Dean dévoila le plus stupide des sourires niait que Sam n’ait eu l’honneur de voir sur son visage.

Dean commença alors à lui poser des questions sur leur vie pendant ses mois d’absences. Sam lui montra la chambre prête de sa nièce et y installa ses dernières acquisitions.

Sam était heureux.

\- Castiel -

Castiel se garait à peine dans l’allée, le chien sur la banquette arrière. Cela faisait une semaine que Dean était revenu, il en était comblé. L’homme avait semblé hésité, incertain de sa place dans la nouvelle dynamique que Sam et Castiel avait mi en place. Eux n’avaient aucun doute. Lorsqu’ils s’étaient établis, ils avaient inclus le fantôme de Dean. Castiel avait pris en charge les taches que Dean faisait auparavant dans leur maison et Sam s’était mis en tête de faire celles qu’il envisageait Dean faire. Alors ils lui donnèrent ses tâches sans plus se poser de question, Dean semblait confus mais acceptait et s’exécutait à chaque fois.

Castiel observa les yeux du labrador et sourit. Il se souvenait encore de son retour, de l’accueil de Sam, de la surprise de voir Dean. Il avait été triste, cela ne faisait que peu de temps pour eux, mais l’ange savait ce qu’avait vécu son humain. Il lui avait parlé doucement le soir, Dean ne s’était pas ouvert mais l’avait pris dans ses bras et avait pleuré. Castiel ne savait pas si Dean avait craqué, s’il avait torturé, mais quarante années de torture ne pouvaient qu’avoir commencé à briser son âme. Son corps était légèrement différent, l’ange savait qu’un de ses frères avaient dû le reconstitué, leur tatouage de mariage était toujours présent sur sa peau, encore frai. Dean avait certainement dû le refaire avant de les retrouver. L’homme leur avait expliqué qu’il s’était réveillé au Kansas, au milieu d’un champ et qu’il avait mis plusieurs jours avant de les retrouver. Castiel n’avait pu répondre à sa question muette. Pourquoi les anges l’avaient-il sauvé ?

Sam était heureux d’avoir son frère à ses côtés et, si Dean semblait toujours surpris qu’ils ne parlent plus de chasse, il n’en dit rien, appréciant la compagnie de son frère et ses longs monologues sur son travail de consultant dans la police. Castiel avait passé beaucoup de temps à essayer de comprendre pourquoi Sam n’avait pas tout simplement choisi un emploie moins dangereux. Il lui avait posé la question plusieurs fois et le Winchester l’avait fixé longuement avant d’hausser les épaules en souriant.

Castiel observa le chien, son cadeau d’anniversaire pour Sam. Il savait que le Winchester aimait les chiens et il lui avait plusieurs fois demandé si l’ajout d’un animal à leur foyer lui ferait plaisir. Sam avait souri tristement et avait acquiescé sans pour autant lui expliquer pourquoi il n’avait pas pris d’animaux sous son aile. Castiel avait donc décidé de se procurer un animal pour l’humain et avait porté son choix sur un compagnon loyal et affectueux.

Lorsqu’il sortit de la voiture, le chien le suivit la langue pendante. Dean les accueillit dans le jardin, une bière à la main et leva un sourcil surpris.

« Qui est ton nouvel ami ? » s’enquit-il alors qu’il se rapprochait à grand pas.

Castiel attendit que l’humain le prenne dans ses bras et lui embrasse la tempe doucement avant de s’écarter pour s’accroupir devant le chien. Dean leva un regard interrogatif vers lui et présenta sa main au chien qui le renifla avant de se laisser caresser.

« Son nom est Hercule. » se décida Castiel.

Dean la regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de rire et Castiel l’observa le cœur s’emplissant de joie. C’était la première fois depuis son retour qu’il riait. Dean semblait toujours triste, les yeux emplis de peines et de désespoirs. Ils les regardaient souvent, comme s’il ne pouvait croire qu’ils étaient là, comme s’ils allaient l’attaquer ou pire. Castiel fronça les sourcils.

« C’est le nom que l’on m’a donné au refuge. » lui dit-elle très sérieusement.

Il observa Dean lui sourire amuser avant de se mettre de nouveau à caresser le chien. Peut-être l’animal serait autant un compagnon pour Dean que pour Sam. Il pencha la tête légèrement, il était persuadé que Dean préférerait les chats. Il plissa des yeux un instant avant de tourner la tête, entendant la porte vitrée du salon s’ouvrir. Il aperçut Sam qui les regardait surpris avant qu’il ne pose ses yeux sur le chien. Il s’avança à grand pas en dévisageant tour à tour Castiel puis le chien.

« Joyeux anniversaire Sam. » lui dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Sam le regarda les yeux brillants avant de le prendre dans ses bras fortement, faisant attention à ne pas appuyer sur le bébé. Il lui rendit l’étreinte lentement. Sam se détacha alors et se précipita sur le chien, échangeant de place avec Dean qui vint se poster derrière Castiel. Castiel fit alors de son mieux pour répondre aux questions du cadet alors que l’ainé le prenait dans ses bras, son menton posé sur son épaule et son torse collé contre son dos.

Sam passa le reste de la journée à jouer avec le chien et Dean, utilisant les fournitures que Castiel avait acheté sur les conseils de la vendeuse. Alors qu’ils rentraient dans la maison pour diner, les lumières se mirent à clignoter, tous se mirent en garde.

« Dean Winchester ! » raisonna alors la voix forte d’Uriel.

Castiel observa avec horreur les deux Winchester se tenir les oreilles, une expression de souffrance marquant leur visage.

« Nous avons une… » continua son frère, insensible à la douleur qu’il produisait chez les deux humains.

Sam semblait désarçonné et se cogna contre le mur, faisant vibrer la bibliothèque plus loin, il s’affaissa par terre alors que des livres tombaient au sol. Dean n’était pas en meilleur état et il s’écroula sur le canapée. Castiel réagit instantanément en voyant le sang coulé le long de leur cou.

« Uriel ! » l’interrompit-il.

Son frère se tut et Castiel put voir les deux Winchester l’observer avec surprise.

« Ils ne sont pas croyant. » expliqua-t-il alors, espérant que son frère ne passe pas sa colère sur leur maison, les ampoules avaient déjà toute sauté. « Il te faudra un véhicule si tu veux pouvoir communiquer avec Dean. » finit-il.

Le silence lui répondit. Il se dirigea alors rapidement vers Sam qui semblait souffrir davantage que Dean, le chien gémissant à ses pieds. Lorsqu’il fut certain qu’aucun dommage réel ne lui ai été fait, il se dirigea rapidement vers Dean. Ce dernier le regarda avec peine.

Castiel voulut expliquer ce qu’il venait de se passer, que l’ange avait simplement essayé de communiquer, mais les deux frères semblaient en colère et chaque parole que l’ange prononçaient les agaçaient davantage.

Le soir même, il surprit Dean aller discrètement dans le garage. Castiel le suivit car il reconnaitrait l’attitude de son humain n’importe où. Il se plaça devant l’Impala et lorsque Dean alluma les phares de la voiture, il poussa un cri de surprise. Dean le dévisagea longuement et Castiel fronça les sourcils avec agacement. Son humain céda, coupa le contacte et sortit de la voiture. Castiel resta muet, attendant que le blond ne commence à parler.

« Je dois partir. »

Castiel resta silencieux, sa mâchoire se crispant et ses poings se serrant.

« Vous avez laissé tomber la chasse. » souffla-t-il avec peine. « Je n’apporte que ça. Si les anges cherchent à me contacter, c’est que… » continua-t-il avec autant de tristesse que de rage.

« Tu ne pars pas. » s’énerva Castiel. « Tu restes. Nous resterons ensemble tous les trois. »

L’ange ne pouvait pas être plus clair. Son humain le regard avec tristesse et acquiesça.

« Je suis désolé. » souffla-t-il alors.

Castiel se rapprocha de lui et posa une main contre sa joue le forçant à le regarder.

« J’ai brisé ma deuxième promesse envers toi. » souffla alors Dean.

Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer. Il savait pourquoi Dean se torturait ainsi, la culpabilité le rongeait. Son âme criait et cherchait de réconfort mais n’arrivait pas à l’accepter. L’ange le prit dans ses bras.

« Reste avec moi. » lui demanda-t-il.

Dean se tendit quelques secondes avant d’acquiescer, sa tête frottant celle de Castiel. L’ange soupira et ferma les yeux.

\- Dean -

Dean dormait mal, ou peu, ou pas. Il était constamment fatigué. Il tentait de laisser de côté l’enfer, de faire comme si rein ne s’était passé. Castiel et Sam le soutenaient du mieux qu’ils pouvaient mais Dean n’arrivait pas à se pardonner, Dean n’arrivait pas à oublier. Il faisait des cauchemars constamment. Il observait son frère et son ange et les voyaient mourir devant lui, comme ils l’avaient vu des milliers de fois. L’enfer avait brisé un part de lui et il n’arrivait pas à s’en remettre. Il voulait partir, emmener avec lui ses problèmes, laisser Sam et Castiel vivre leur vie heureuse. Il était trop lâche pour quitter Castiel, il était trop faible pour survivre seul. S’il partait, il emmènerait ses problèmes, s’il partait, il ferait une connerie à coup sûr. Alors Dean restait, prenait la place que Sam et Castiel semblait lui faire. Il reprit son travail à la casse. Il attendait avec une boule au ventre la venue d’Uriel.

Dean était heureux, stupidement. Castiel l’avait pardonné, ils attendaient un enfant. Sam vivait avec eux et son chien. C’était la vie dont il rêvait.

Il rentra des courses, la voiture pleine lorsqu’il vit la jeune femme rousse à la porte. Il observa Sam lui ouvrir et lui sourire poliment. Il gara la voiture dans l’allé et son frère s’excusa auprès de la jeune femme pour venir l’aider avec les courses. Dean la dévisagea, elle était plutôt jolie, plus jeune que lui. Elle le regardait avec admiration. Dean sentit la chaire de poule lui envahir les bras. Elle sentait la mauvaise nouvelle à plein nez. Il disparut dans la cuisine, laissant son frère s’occuper de l’inconnue. Castiel l’accueillit avec un baiser et récupéra quelques abricots qu’il venait d’acheter. Il vit l’ange plonger les abricots dans son chocolat chaud avant de croquer dedans avec délices. Dean restait sceptique sur la combinaison.

Il entendit alors deux jeux de pas raisonner dans l’entrée et Dean jura intérieurement.

« Dean… » commença son frère alors qu’il passa la porte de la cuisine.

Castiel fut la première à réagir lorsqu’ils aperçurent la femme rousse derrière son frère. Instantanément, elle fut sur ses gardes. L’inconnue dévisagea l’ange avec surprise avant de la toiser avec dégout. Là, elle tombait dans la catégorie connasse.

« Castiel. » la salua l’inconnue alors que Sam lui lançait un regard perdu.

« Anael. » répondit l’ange avec précaution.

« Je croyais que vous vous appeliez Anna. » s’agaça son frère alors qu’il faisait face à l’inconnue et faisait barrière de son corps pour Castiel. « Que vous fuyez les démons ? Que vous cherchiez Dean car c’était un nom que vous aviez entendu, un nom qui pourrait vous protéger. » s’emporta son frère.

L’ange leva un regard agacé vers Sam, avant de tendre la main. Avant qu’elle ne puisse toucher Sam, Castiel le tira vers lui et se plaça devant. Dean se rapprocha alors rapidement et se plaça à côté de Sam.

« Tu as récupéré ta grâce. » fit remarquer son ange et l’inconnue la dévisagea avant d’hausser les épaules.

« Je vivais simplement. J’étais humaine, j’avais une famille. Puis les anges se sont activés. Et les démons ont commencé à grouiller. Ils ont tué ma famille et j’ai fui, les souvenirs affluents dans mon esprit. Uriel a tenté de me récupérer et je lui ai pris ma grâce. » expliqua-t-elle avec simplicité, évoquant la mort de sa famille avec froideur et recule.

Sam et Dean se tendirent alors que Castiel plaçait une main derrière son dos, sa lame sortant de sa manche.

« L’apocalypse est en marche. Il l’a déclenché et nous savons tous les deux ce que l’abomination va faire. Supernatural est éclairant. J’ai décidé de changer les choses. » dit-elle le dégout emplissant sa voix.

« Sam et Dean ne chassent plus. » fit remarquer Castiel.

Dean sentit la peur dans sa voix. Castiel n’avait jamais évoqué d’Anael pourtant l’ange semblait bien la connaitre.

« Nous savons tous les deux que cela n’a pas d’importance. » dit-elle alors qu’elle laissait tomber son regard sur le ventre de Castiel. « Vraiment mon frère, un Néphilim ? » s’enquit-elle avec légèreté.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Anael attaquait Castiel de sa lame. L’ange anticipa et se défendit comme elle le put. Dean et Sam tentèrent d’intervenir mais Anael les repoussa et ils atterrirent contre les murs. Sam gémit. Dean se redressa et chargea de nouveau. Castiel se défendit bien, gagnant du temps, mais Anael était forte. Elle semblait hésiter, entre tuer Sam ou Castiel en premier.

Alors que Dean gisait par terre, ses côtés fêlés et sa jambes droite cassé en deux, il vit Anael sur le point de poignarder son frère lorsque ses yeux s’illuminèrent, qu’elle cria de douleur et s’effondra au sol. Derrière elle se tenait un homme noir d’une quarantaine d’année en costume noir, sa lame, identique à celle de Castiel dans sa main droite, il lança un regard de pur dégout vers son Sam avant de ranger son arme.

L’homme aida Castiel à se relever, se dirigea vers deux, renifla hautainement avant de poser deux doigts sur son front, trop rapidement pour que Dean ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. La douleur disparut et il se releva instantanément, se précipita vers Castiel et, avec son aide, redressa Sam.

« Uriel. » sourit alors Castiel.

« Mon frère. » le salua en retour l’homme. « Anael était… »

« Je sais. » l’interrompit l’ange en lançant un regard peiné vers le corps inanimé de la femme rousse.

Uriel dévisagea longuement Castiel, posa un instant son regard sur son ventre avant de sourire étrangement. Il se tourna alors vers Dean et le dévisagea avec hauteur, le jugeant avant de secouer la tête de dépit. Dean se sentit insulté par le simple regard de l’homme.

« Dean Winchester » débuta-t-il comme si le simple mot était une insulte. « Tu as brisé le premier sceau, les 64 autres sceaux ont été brisé. Il ne reste qu’un sceau avant le retour de Lucifer et le début de l’Apocalypse. Tu es l’arme qui nous permettra de vaincre Lucifer. Suis-moi. »

Dean l’écouta d’une oreille et se tendit à chaque mot que prononçait l’ange.

« 64 sceaux ont été brisé ? » s’enquit Castiel avec tristesse.

Uriel dévisagea son ange et soupira.

« 359 de nos frères sont morts. » lui dit-il solennellement et Castiel laissa échapper un cri peiné.

Dean se désintéressa d’Uriel et se dirigea vers Castiel. Il la prit dans ses bras et laissa Sam prendre part à la discussion.

« Le dernier sceau n’est pas brisé. » fit remarquer son frère. « Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de Dean maintenant ? »

Uriel ne répondit pas et le dévisagea. Castiel se clama dans ses bras et se détacha.

« Uriel. » soupira l’ange.

L’homme se tourna alors vers elle, l’expression colérique avant de soupirer.

« Nous voulons pouvoir intervenir tout de suite. Ne pas lui laisser le temps d’organiser ses forces. »

« Vous devriez surtout protéger le dernier sceau. » rétorqua Dean avec colère.

Uriel le dévisagea avec hargne avant qu’un léger sourire amusé ne prenne place sur son visage. A ses côtés, Castiel se figea et commença à se reculer.

« Tu refuses. »

Dean lança un regard surpris à Castiel qui ouvrit la bouche sans ne rien dire. Elle lui lança un regard perdu et terrorisée.

« Je refuses. » acquiesça alors Dean.

Uriel disparut aussi tôt. Dean soupira de soulagement avant que Sam ne le regarde apeurer.

Castiel n’était plus là.


	10. CHAPITRE 9 : L’ange

Sam savait depuis longtemps ce qu’était l’Apocalypse. Il avait lu les livres de Castiel avec application. Lorsqu’il avait vu que seuls le premier et le dernier sceaux étaient immuables, il avait su. Inconsciemment, il se l’était nié, mais il avait su. Lorsqu’il avait découvert pour le sang d’Azazel, lorsque Dean était allé en enfer, son intuition lui disait que la réponse était là. Lorsque Ruby avait commencé à l’approcher, avant que Castiel ne la vire, il avait su. Castiel s’en doutait peut-être, mais l’ange n’avait aucune certitude et sans certitude Castiel ne partageait pas ses pensées.

Lorsqu’Uriel avait emmené Castiel, Dean était resté paralysé au milieu de la cuisine. Il n’avait pas bougé pendant plusieurs heures et Sam n’avait rien pu faire. Il était allé chercher le livre de Castiel et avait lu. Il avait décortiqué en détails les informations sur le dernier sceau. Castiel était méthodique dans son écriture. Il avait vite compris que Dean était l’homme vertueux, qu’il avait torturé en enfer et brisé le premier sceau. Il avait aussi rapidement compris qu’il était l’enfant du démon, celui qui, en buvait le sang et, grâce à ses capacités, sacrifierait le premier enfant de Lucifer pour ouvrir la cage. Lilith, Dean avait écrit à côté sur le livre. Castiel avait complété avec un petit émoticon content. Sam avait lu ce que l’Apocalypse amènerait, les démons qui serait peut-être relâché. Il avait vitre compris que Dean était le véhicule de Mickael et, lui, celui de Lucifer, qu’ils étaient leurs épées. Il avait passé la nuit assis par terre dans la cuisine, Dean toujours au même endroit, mais la tête dans les genoux. Lorsqu’il s’était réveillé le lendemain, Dean avait fait ses bagages et le regardait avec attention. Ils étaient repartis en chasse, cherchant un moyen pour récupérer Castiel.

Sam aurait pu laisser Dean partir seul, le convaincre qu’il n’y avait rien à faire. Cependant, Castiel était devenu une partie d’eux, une part de leur famille et il en avait besoin pour pouvoir continuer à vivre simplement. Lorsqu’ils avaient pris la route, Sam s’était dit que peut-être ils n’étaient pas faits pour ça, la vie simple, sans chasse. Il avait regardé Hercule à l’arrière, s’allongé sur la banquette de l’Impala, comme s’il s’agissait de sa place depuis toujours. Ils n’avaient pas pu laisser le chien. C’était certainement une erreur. Le chien était au motel, rien ne lui était arrivé, Sam s’en félicitait.

Dean discutait avec la déesse Kali. Apparemment, ils n’étaient pas les seuls à chercher Loki ou plutôt Gabriel. Sam soupira, cela faisait seulement deux mois, mais il avait l’impression qu’il n’avait jamais arrêté la chasse, tout était revenu si vite. Les démons cherchaient à les pousser à s’en prendre à Lillith, c’était évident. Tous les démons qu’ils interrogeaient sur les anges finissaient toujours par cracher que c’était du fait de Lillith. Il passait moins de temps sur les chasses normales, cherchant surtout des informations sur le Paradis et sur les anges, mais lorsqu’ils chassaient, ils tombaient toujours sur des démons. Sam n’aurait pas su qu’il ne fallait pas tuer Lillith, ils se seraient certainement lancés dans une chasse à la démone pour l’empêcher de nuire. C’était elle qui avait fait le pacte avec Dean lui avait-il avoué. Sam avait senti l’envie de vengeance gonfler en lui, mais l’écho de la voix de Castiel raisonnait encore dans ses oreilles, il s’était calmé.

Dean revint alors vers lui les bras ballant.

« Elle ne sait rien. » en conclut Sam.

« Non. Elle m’a donné une piste pour trouver des personnes plus renseignées. » expliqua-t-il. « Un club d’humain qui collecte des informations sur les êtres surnaturels mais ne chasse pas, apparemment. »

Sam fronça les sourcils. Si ce genre de personne existait, ils en auraient certainement entendu parler avant. Il laissa Dean lui expliquer ce qu’il en pensait. Encore des chimères, mais tous deux savaient qu’ils allaient chercher quand même.

Dean leva un regard absent sur lui. Il priait souvent. Castiel, qui d’autre ? Sam ne l’avait pas vu faire, mais l’avait entendu à plusieurs reprises. Dean avait commencé en la suppliant de revenir. Il continuait maintenant en leur racontant leur progrès, leur échec. Les anges ne les avaient pas recontactés. Certain démon l’avait fait. Il y en avait eu plusieurs, qui tentèrent de leur faire croire qu’elle luttait contre le retour de Lucifer, qu’elle était des ennemies de Lillith. Dean les avait toutes tués. Toujours des démones. Sam savait pourquoi, il évitait d’y penser.

Certains démons avaient tenté de lui faire boire de leur sang, le message était clair. Il en avait avalé avec force et s’était fait vomir le plus rapidement possible après. Cela ne l’empêchait pas de sentir la puissance en lui. La colère, la haine et la tristesse devenait plus fortes. Il tentait d’oublier, de se rappeler de Castiel et des livres.

Dean se leva alors et Sam suivit. Il poussa un soupire triste, si elle était encore là, elle serait à terme. Qu’était-il arrivé au bébé, Sam n’en savait rien. Les anges l’avaient-ils tué ? Il préférait ne pas y penser. Il devait se focaliser sur Castiel. Lorsqu’il passa la porte, il était en blouse blanche et le couloir ressemblait à s’y méprendre à la salle d’accueil d’un hôpital.

Il s’arrêta net. Dean, à ses côtés, plissa les yeux. Les personnes passaient les saluant.

« Qu’est-ce… » commença à demander Sam, trop surpris de ne pas être dans le couloir de l’hôtel.

Il s’arrêta quand Dean lui tapa le bras. Il vit une jeune femme brune, petite se diriger vers lui déterminer. Elle s’arrêta face à lui et le fixa droit dans les yeux avant de lever la main et de le gifler.

« Qu-est ce que ? » recommença Sam, parce que là il devait poser la question.

« Vraiment ? » s’enquit la femme tellement offensée que cela n’était pas crédible.

Elle repartit alors aussi vite qu’elle était venue. Dean riait discrètement à ses côtés. Il lui donna un coup de coude.

« Qu’est-ce que c’était, on est où là ? » questionna Sam alors que le sourire de son frère disparaissait et qu’il reprenait un visage sérieux.

Dean secoua la tête, tout aussi perdu que lui. Ils ne bougèrent pas quelques secondes jusqu’à ce que la femme revienne et le refrappe au visage. Il fut trop surpris pour l’arrêter.

« Vous êtes un brillant chirurgien. » l’entendit-il dire avant qu’elle ne reparte.

Dean commença à avancer, se moquant discrètement. Il le suivit.

« On a été transporté ? Par les anges ? C’est une illusion ? On a été attaqué par des Djinn peut-être ? » commença-t-il à spéculer.

Dean acquiesça puis nia de la tête.

« Je me souviens de tout, et on l’aurait senti non ? » le rétorqua son frère.

Il n’avait pas tort. Sam le vit s’arrêter, ouvrir la bouche légèrement et le regard d’adoration qu’il eut lui fit presque croire pendant deux secondes que Castiel était derrière lui. Il fut très déçu de ne voir qu’un homme, les cheveux longs, la barbe bien fourni s’avancer vers eux.

« On est dans docteur Sexy. » déclara alors son frère.

Il lui sortit le nom de l’hôpital, les personnages, les scènes et lui cita même quelques répliques.

« Et a part ça, c’est juste une série que tu regardes en passant. » lui fit-il remarquer taquin.

Le sourire de Dean diminua, mais ne disparut pas. Il entendit son frère déglutir alors que l’homme se postait devant eux.

« Docteurs. » les salua le petit homme, docteur sexy apparemment.

Dean tressauta sur place et répondit d’une voix plus grave qu’à son habitude. Alors que Sam allait lui-même répondre, Dean plaqua l’homme au mur. Sam le regarda faire, surpris et tenta même de venir en aide au ‘’Docteur’’.

« Le docteur sexy porte toujours des bottes de cowboy. » fit remarquer Dean, comme si c’était une évidence.

Certainement pour lui mais Sam leva un sourcil curieux.

« Ce n’est pas très hygiénique. » fit-il remarquer avant d’ajouter pour son frère. « Et vraiment, tu n’es pas un fan. »

« C’est une connaissance de base. » lui répliqua son frère avec assurance.

Sam secoua la tête souriante lorsque l’homme se transforma en Gabriel. Sam sentit le soulagement l’envahir avant que l’adrénaline ne monte en lui.

« J’ai entendu dire que vous me cherchiez. » dit-il alors que Dean relâchait sa prise sur l’archange.

« Castiel. » lança alors Dean.

« Moi c’est Gabriel. » lui rétorqua l’archange avec amusement. « Loki depuis un moment. Dieu parfois. » finit-il avec un clin d’œil.

Sam sentit la colère l’envahir et Dean à ses côtés se tendait.

« Nous voulons retrouver Castiel. Nous avons besoin d’information pour aller au paradis. » expliqua Sam le plus calmement possible.

Le sourire amusé de Gabriel grandit et Sam se tendit. Il se souvenait encore des semaines à voir Dean et Castiel mourir tous les jours. Il n’avait pas envie de revivre ça.

« Oh c’est simple. » lui répondit-il. « Mourrez ! » s’écria-t-il alors amusé par sa propre réponse.

« Sans qu’on en ait à arriver là. » rétorqua Sam avec agacement.

Gabriel le regarda longuement avant de hocher la tête.

« Priez. »

« Parce que tu crois qu’on ne l’a pas déjà fait ? » cracha son frère à ses côtés.

Gabriel dévoila alors un grand sourire.

« Jouez votre rôle, ils vous le rendront. » déclara-t-il alors avant de disparaitre.

Sam tenta de le retenir et Dean en fit de même, mais il se retrouva avec une blouse blanche dans les mains. Ce fut à cette instant précis que la jeune femme revint pour lui mettre une gifle.

\- Castiel -

Castiel se sentait étrange, sa grâce était libérée, le corps humain qu’il avait occupé avait disparu. Il portait maintenant un véritable véhicule. Il était dans une des pièces celées du Paradis, il ne s’agissait pas d’un jardin, mais c’était tout comme. Castiel observait Dean tondre et Sam jouer avec Hercule. Sa grâce n’était plus celée et il laissa ses ailes entourer l’image de Dean.

« Castiel. »

Le concerné se tourna rapidement et fut heureux de voir l’ange. Il savait ce qui l’attendait, le redressement. Voir son frère le soulagea.

Lorsque Samandriel c’était saisi de lui, que Dean avait refusé, il avait senti son frère ouvrir ces ailes et s’envoler. Ils avaient alors atterri face à Mickael qui l’avait félicité avant de faire sonner la corne, sa grâce avait été décelé, sans son contrôle. Il avait senti son enveloppe charnelle disparaitre et sa grâce se déployer. Il avait alors fait son possible pour garder l’embryon qu’il portait, la petite âme qui se formait en lui. Sa grâce n’avait pas protesté et s’était enroulée autour de la petite âme, l’enveloppe du bébé avait disparu. La grâce avait protégé sa fille pas encore prête à voir le jour et l’âme de l’enfant, la grâce de l’enfant avait réagi, fusionnant avec la sienne. Castiel l’avait senti. Mickael et Samandriel non. Il n’avait pas demandé à retourner sur terre tout de suite, sachant que son insubordination pourrait lui couter plus que sa propre existence.

Les autres anges lui avaient parlé de la guerre, de la descente aux enfers, de ses frères et sœurs morts. Castiel s’en était sentit attristé. Il n’avait pas pleuré, non, ses ailes s’étaient affaissées et sa grâce avait crié. Il avait demandé à être affecté au dernier sceau, on lui avait refusé. On lui avait donné un véhicule et une mission. Jimmy Novak était dans le coma suite à un accident de voiture, il avait emporté son corps et libéré son âme. Sa grâce avait profité de l’enveloppe humaine pour permettre à l’enfant de se développer et de grandir. Il avait récupéré de la matière de l’enveloppe pour recréer le fœtus dans son état d’origine et il l’avait enveloppé de sa grâce. Il avait réussi sa mission facilement et était rentré.

On l’avait félicité et il s’était senti seul. L’absence de son humain et de Sam s’était fait sentir. Ils lui manquaient. Il avait tenté de voir Dean et Sam. Avant même qu’il n’ait pu leur apparaitre, on l’avait attrapé et enfermé dans un jardin vide, celé pour les anges. Depuis, il attendait son redressement. Il savait que son comportement était anormal, il n’était pas idiot. Ces sœurs allaient l’examiner et elles allaient lui retirer un à un les souvenirs endommageant puis elles allaient les réimplanter sans connexion émotionnelle. On ne pouvait retirer un souvenir à un ange définitivement, la mémoire de la grâce étant trop parfaite mais on pouvait faire croire à une grâce que les souvenirs étaient là, même s’il avait été modifié, atténué. Ses sœurs allaient ensuite l’entrainer, pour qu’il oublie son amour pour Dean et Sam, pour son enfant qu’elles allaient certainement éliminer.

« Balthazar. » le salua-t-il en retour.

« Tu aurais dû rentrer. » lui répondit-il avant de l’entourer de ses ailes.

Castiel se laissa aller et profita de la chaleur réconfortante de la grâce de son frère.

« Je ne pouvais pas. » fut la seule réponse que l’ange put lui donner.

« Je sais. »

Balthazar soupira et se recula alors, il observa la forme qu’avait pris le jardin pour lui. Il posa un regard sur Castiel, surpris et admiratif. Aucun jardin n’avait répondu à un ange auparavant. Castiel aurait pu penser qu’il répondait à l’âme de sa fille, si cette dernière avait été éveillé, mais elle grandissait lentement, inconsciente du monde l’entourant, protégé par Castiel. C’était lui, son paradis, sa projection.

« Ton cas est sans précédent. » déclara-t-il alors.

Castiel leva un regard surpris sur son frère qui étendit ses ailes et tenta de toucher Hercule de la pointe de cette dernière. Il observa avec amusement Balthazar réalisé la porté la projection du jardin.

« Mickael a décidé de te laisser le choix. »

La surprise l’envahit au mot de son frère. Balthazar ne le regardait plus.

« Tu as acquis le libre arbitre en celant ta grâce, tu as rempli ta mission. » lui dit-il. « Même si tu n’es pas humain, nous n’avons pas le droit d’empêcher le libre arbitre. Il te donne donc deux choix pour ton futur. »

Castiel ouvrit et ferma la bouche, incapable de trouver les mots.

« Quels sont-ils ? » choisit-il finalement de dire.

Balthazar tourna alors son regard vers lui et sa tristesse était lisible, comme s’il savait déjà le choix que prendrait Castiel.

« Tu peux subir le redressement et abandonner ton lire arbitre, redevenir un ange et un membre de la garnison sous les ordres d’Uriel. » commença-t-il avec un léger sourire ironique.

Castiel aimait Balthazar, énormément. Il était heureux que ce soit lui qui lui annonce sa sanction.

« Ou tu peux retourner chez les humains. Ta grâce sera de nouveau celée, dans l’objet de ton choix et tu pourras le garder en souvenir mais jamais le briser. Tu resteras dans l’enveloppe charnelle de ton véhicule et tu conserveras tes souvenirs. » dit-il un peu plus sombre.

Castiel ferma les yeux, sa réponse évidente dans son esprit.

« Serais-je autorisé à discuter avec vous ? » s’enquit-il, car c’était là, son choix le plus dure.

Abandonnerait-il vraiment ces frères et sœurs, le pourraient-ils ?

« Nous ne sommes pas autoriser à intervenir chez les hommes. » lui rappela Balthazar.

« Je ne vous demanderais pas d’intervenir. » contra Castiel en levant une main vers son frère. « J’aimerai juste… J’aimerai pouvoir continuer à vous parler. » finit-il.

Balthazar comprit. Il comprenait toujours les sentiments. Il sourit tristement mais acquiesça.

« On pourra se faire des Brunch. » compléta-t-il avec une pointe d’humour. « J’ai toujours voulu essayer. »

Castiel ne rit pas, mais sourit en retour.

« Et après ? » s’enquit-il.

Son frère lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Après la mort de Sam et Dean. » précisa Castiel. « Pourrais-je déceler ma grâce et revenir au Paradis, reprendre mon poste sans redressement ? »

Balthazar soupira mais secoua la tête.

« Si tu choisis de retourner chez les humains, tu ne seras pas autorisé à revenir au Paradis, à moins que tu ne meures et ne soit accueilli dans l’un des jardins. C’est peu probable, les anges disparaissent, mais… » dit-il en pointant du doigt le jardin autour d’eux. « Il y a peut-être de l’espoir. Tu restes un ange, tu ne vieilliras pas. Si tu choisis les hommes, tu choisis l’exile éternel. Si tu décèles ta grâce, tu seras toujours en exile, mais tu n’aurais aucun droit d’interférer sur le libre arbitre humain. » lui dit-il doucement.

Castiel déglutit mais hocha de la tête. S’il récupérait sa grâce, il n’aurait pas le droit de vivre parmi les hommes, s’il le faisait il serait considéré comme un ennemi du libre arbitre et pris en chasse par ses frères. Il comprenait. Il sentit sa grâce s’agiter, s’enrouler avec force autour de son enfant. Il ferma les yeux.

« J’ai besoin de temps. » déclara-t-il.

Sa réponse surprit Balthazar. Son frère laissa ses ailes papillonner de joies et il acquiesça. Il voulait que Castiel reste. L’ange se sentit coupable de lui donner espoir.

« Prend le temps qu’il te faudra. » lui assura-t-il.

Castiel sourit laissant sa grâce toucher l’âme fluette de sa fille. Il lui faudrait encore quelques jours avant d’être assez forte, avant de pouvoir naître. Il lui faudrait attendre quelques jours avant de faire naître son enfant et de celer sa grâce dans un objet. Sa décision était prise. Il ferma les yeux et se permit de profiter du chant du Paradis et du pouvoir l’entourant.

Il avait hâte de revoir Sam et Dean.

\- Dean -

Dean en avait assez. Il venait de passer des heures à jouer le guignol. Il regardait son immense sandwich comme s’il pouvait mettre ça dans sa bouche. Bon, il essaya, parce que le sandwich avait l’air bon. Il était vraiment bon. Il dégustait son encas avec plaisir lorsque Sam entra, les applaudissements retentirent. Il fit attention à ne pas se tendre, faire comme si cela l’amusait. La dernière fois, il avait dû rejouer six fois la pub des hémorroïdes car Sam refusait de dire ses lignes. Ça n’avait pas particulièrement dérangé Dean, c’était hilarant. Gabriel avait pas mal d’humour, il ne pouvait pas le saquer mais cela ne pouvait pas dire qu’il n’admirait pas ces idées. Certaines des scènes étaient ridicules, d’autres plutôt drôle, mais là, il en avait marre.

Il était dans une stupide émission télé de leur propre vie. Qui voudrait voir leur vie à la télévision ? Déjà que les livres de Chuck, il ne comprenait pas, alors là.

« Tu as fait les recherches ? » s’enquit alors son frère avec un grand sourire, sur un ton curieux, les bras grands écarté.

Son frère ne parlait pas comme ça habituellement, heureusement. Dean se laissa faire une grande gestuel, montrant qu’il avait un peu oublié mais qu’il ne souhaitait pas que Sam s’en rende compte.

« Nous devons trouver Lillith ! » s’exclama alors Sam.

Et là, c’était hors scripte. Parce qu’ils cherchaient Castiel et non Lilith. Il s’empêcha de répondre incapable de jouer le jeu. Sam le vit et soupira. Ils s’attendaient tous les deux à se retrouver dans une nouvelle boucle lorsqu’un homme, les cheveux noirs et ébouriffés, de grands yeux bleus, plus petit que Dean et un bébé dans les bras apparut à côté de Sam. Son frère le regarda incrédule. L’inconnu leur sourit avant de donner le bébé à Sam et de disparaitre. Le bébé n’était vêtu que d’un drap et ne portait aucune couche, il était minuscule. Dean se rapprocha à grand pas.

« Qu’est-ce que… ? » commença à demander son frère.

« Non ! Niet ! Nada ! Nicht ! » s’exclama alors la voix agaçante de Gabriel.

Dean inspira un coup avant de se tourna, se position entre son frère et le bébé et l’archange.

« On a compris ton manège Gabriel. Mais l’apocalypse n’a pas commencé et Sam ne la déclenchera pas. » le coupa-t-il avant même qu’il n’ouvre la bouche.

Gabriel fit une moue avant de s’avancer vers eux.

« C’est votre rôle. » rétorqua son vis-à-vis, le visage plus sérieux qu’il ne l’avait jamais vu.

« Et c’est un archange fuyard du Paradis qui nous dit ça ? » répliqua Sam avec sarcasme.

Dean sut à l’instant même où la voix de son frère raisonna qu’il n’aurait pas dû attirer l’attention de Gabriel sur lui et le bébé. L’archange contourna rapidement Dean et ce dernier regarda, impuissant, Gabriel se pencher sur l’enfant, écarquiller les yeux et…

« Gouzigouzi….. » babilla le messager du seigneur. « Mais qu’elle est jolie. Elle est si belle. » continua-t-il en se penchant et en chatouillant l’enfant.

Le bébé baragouina et rit, ce qui plut particulièrement à Gabriel qui tendit les bras vers Sam et ferma à répétition les mains.

« Donne-la moi ! » lui demanda-t-il le visage heureux et ouvert, de l’affection dans les yeux.

Sam resserra sa prise sur l’enfant, certainement par instinct.

« Allez ! Je suis son oncle. » se plaignit l’archange. « Cela fait si longtemps que je n’ai pas vu un angelot. J’ai envie de lui brosser les plumes. Ces ailes sont toutes ébouriffées. »

Dean leva un regard perdu vers Sam qui écarquilla les yeux, semblant comprendre quelque chose. Il tourna la tête en tout sens avant de reposer son regard sur Gabriel. Dean ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des grands yeux bleus de l’enfant qui le fixait directement. L’enfant sourit et tendit sa main qu’elle n’avait pas dans la bouche vers lui. Il se rapprocha hypnotiser et lui lança prendre son petit doigt et serrer fort. Le bébé sembla ravi et gazouilla.

« Où est Castiel ? » entendit-il son frère demander.

Gabriel qui regardait le bébé avec joie et faisait d’étrange mouvement prêt du torse de Sam, leva son regard quelques seconde.

« Il est reparti. Il l’a déposé et est reparti. »

La réalisation se fit dans l’esprit de Dean. L’homme avec ses cheveux en batails était Castiel, le bébé dans les bras de Sam, leur fille. Il la souleva alors et Sam la lui passa sans difficulté. Il la serra contre lui et lui sourit. Il entendit Gabriel rouspéter mais se position devant Dean et commença à faire des petits mouvements dans le dos du bébé, cette dernière s’attacha à son tee-shirt de ses petites mains et commença à mâchouiller le tissu. Dean sentit la bave passer à travers le tissu, mais, étrangement, il s’en fichait.

« Elle va aller mieux, comme ça, hein. Elle se sent mieux avec ces ailes toutes papouillées ! » gazouilla l’ange alors que le bébé s’endormait dans le bras de Dean.

Il releva le regard vers Dean, semblant agacé que l’enfant ne lui réponde pas mais sourit tout de même heureux.

« Tu aimes ta famille. » réalisa alors Dean.

Sam, à ses côtés, l’observa silencieux.

« C’est pour cela que tu veux l’Apocalypse, tu veux que tout redevienne comme avant, que Lucifer et Mickael se réconcilie. Tu veux pouvoir être le petit frère idiot qui s’occupe des plus jeunes, fait des blagues et s’amuse. » continua Dean et Gabriel détourna le regard.

Il échangea un regard avec Sam par-dessus la tête de Gabriel. Dean avait raison. Il lança un regard fier à son frère qui roula des yeux. Pour une fois qu’il trouvait avant lui ! Gabriel claqua des doigts et la pièce disparut. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une chambre d’hôtel, décoré du même style que celui dans lequel ils étaient réellement entrés.

« Oui. » soupira alors Gabriel. « Pourquoi est-ce que je n’aurais pas le droit à ça ? » s’énerva l’archange en s’installant sur le lit. « Lucy pette une durite et Mickey décide que la rigolade c’est fini ? Non. On n’est pas seulement ça. On était bien avant. On s’amusait, le Paradis était aux anges, on y jouait on y évoluait, on y vivait ! Maintenant, les jardins ont pris toute la place, ce n’est plus… »

« La maison. » finit Sam pour lui.

L’archange leva les yeux et dévisagea son frère. Il le pointa du doigt et acquiesça vigoureusement.

« Ne vous trompez pas. J’adore la terre. Les prostitués, les fêtes, les films, les jeux, le sexe, les prostitués ! » lista l’archange avec joie. « J’aime ma famille. » soupira-t-il avant de se lever.

Il lança un sourire attendri au bébé.

« Elle viens à peine de naître. » soupira-t-il avec adoration. « Dieu n’en a pas créé depuis des millions d’années. »

Dean allait dire quelque chose lorsque l’ange disparut. Il tourna un regard surpris vers Sam. Il resserra sa prise sur le bébé dans ses bras. Sam se rapprocha de lui et ils se tinrent en position de défense. Quelques minutes plus tard, Gabriel réapparaissait avec l’homme aux yeux bleus.

Castiel.

Dean déglutit, incertain.

« Bonjour Dean. » dit son ange d’une voix grave et profonde.


	11. EPILOGUE

Dean regardait Castiel prendre dans ses bras Valerial. Il la berça quelques secondes avant de lui embrasser le front.

Dean ne pouvait pas dire qu’il s’y était fait rapidement. Sam avait accueilli Castiel et sa nouvelle apparence facilement, comme si elle n’avait pas changé. Dean avait eu plus de mal. Il avait les mêmes yeux, les mêmes manies, la même personnalité. C’était Castiel, mais il était un homme. Dean avait eu quelques difficultés. Cependant, il aimait Castiel, vraiment, alors il avait fait avec. Il s’était un peu forcé aussi. Rapidement, c’était simple d’observer son mari -son mari ! - se raser avec lui, de l’embrasser, de lui enlacer la taille. Castiel avait été compréhensif, ne l’avait pas pressé et lui avait laissé du temps et de l’espace. Il avait même proposé de faire chambre à part. Dean avait refusé, pas que l’idée de dormir avec un mec lui avait fait plaisir, mais il s’agissait de Castiel et il le voulait proche de lui.

Valerial avait été une autre paire de manche. Le nom, déjà, choisi par Castiel, en l’honneur d’un des anges qui avait perdu la vie en sauvant Dean des enfers, qui, apparemment, était un ami proche de l’ange. Castiel l’avait nommé et Dean avait protesté avant de trouver le surnom parfait : Val. Simple efficace et adapté à l’enfant. Elle développait des cheveux blonds, tenant de lui l’ange avait souligné, et des taches de rousseurs, aussi de lui. Elle avait les yeux de Castiel.

Dean avait du mal à passer le cap physique, primordiale à leur relation. Castiel n’en était pas vexé, mais il savait que l’ange aimait le sexe ou du moins la connexion qu’ils formaient durant l’acte. Une connexion d’âme ou quelque chose du genre. Dean savait que c’était essentiel. Cela faisait un an maintenant, que Castiel les avait retrouvés, expliqué qu’il était coupé du Paradis. Ils étaient repartis dans leur maison avec un Gabriel hyperactif qui, s’il ne pouvait avoir l’apocalypse, aurait sa nièce et son frère. Dean avait protesté, Sam avait protesté, Hercule avait protesté ! Valerial et Castiel avait fait des yeux de chiens battus et Gabriel avait vaincu.

Castiel tourna le regard vers lui. Ses yeux n’avaient pas changé, comment ses yeux pouvaient ne pas avoir changé ? Il lui sourit et ses traits s’éclaircirent. Dean était con. Il aimait Castiel, il dormait son corps serré contre le sien tous les soirs depuis plus d’une année. Il l’embrassait chaque jour et le prenait dans ses bras. Il l’avait déjà vu nu, il n’avait pas éprouvé de désir, parce qu’il l’avait regardé comme une œuvre d’art, Castiel avait un beau corps. Il désirait Castiel, lui. Il fallait qu’il arrête de penser simplement.

Ils avaient une maison, une fille, un chien, un Sam et un Gabriel -le dernier, il aurait pu s’en passer-. Il l’aimait. Soudain, les cheveux courts lui donnèrent envie des les ébouriffer, les hanches étroites de les serrer dans ses mains. Il sentit sur lui le regard de Gabriel, il tourna la tête et l’archange lui lança un regard suggestif, il lui présenta son majeur et, au moment où Castiel posa Valerial dans son parc, entraina l’ange vers leur chambre.

\- Sam –

Son frère ne l’étonnait plus. Lorsqu’il le vit entrainer Castiel derrière lui, il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il décida subitement d’aller au cinéma. Il se dirigea donc vers l’entrée, prépara la poussette et y plaça Valerial.

« Tu l’emmènes où ? » s’enquit Gabriel qui lécher une sucette.

« Au cinéma. » répondit-il simplement.

La voix de Castiel portait, elle avait toujours porté, mais là, il l’entendait bien. Il lança un regard dur à son vis-à-vis.

« Je pense que je vais venir aussi. » se décida Gabriel à regret.

Il aurait voulu rester, évidement. Sam était même certain que l’archange aurait voulu regarder, encourager et même commenter. Il l’entendit suçoter tout le long du voyage puis il s’empara de Valerial avant de faire d’étrange geste dans son dos. Sam commençait à s’habituer, que l’ange ébouriffe ou coiffe les ailes de sa nièce.

« On regarde quoi ? » s’enquit l’ange alors qu’il arrivait devait le cinéma.

Sam n’avait pas pensé à ça. Il n’avait juste pas eu envie de rester dans la maison. Il regarda alors les titres à l’affiche, rien ne lui inspirait. Enfin, jusqu’à ce que Gabriel ne lui tire la manche et ne lui pointe du doigt une affiche en particulier. Sam grimaça.

« Non. » dit-il avec force.

« Allez, s’il-te-plait… » geignit l’archange en utilisant Valerial, qui le regarda droit dans les yeux, une habitude qu’elle avait héritée de Castiel, avec de grands yeux de chiots, qu’elle avait prise de Dean.

Il craqua. Gabriel sauta de joie. Sam tenta de faire comme s’il ne connaissait pas l’homme mais fit attention à ce qu’il ne lâche pas le bébé. Il acheta donc les places et soupira de désespoir en s’assaillant. Gabriel était aux anges et sautait presque sur place dans son siège. Sam récupéra Valerial et la berça pour qu’elle s’endorme et ne dérange personne le temps du film. La salle devint noire. A l’écran le titre s’afficha et Gabriel dévoila un grand sourire.

_Gabriel : l’histoire d’un ange_

_Adapté par Luc Besson_

_Du livre : La chute du Messager par Castiel Winchester_

Sam soupira.

FIN


End file.
